My Own Destiny is with you till the end of Time
by elisalolo6120
Summary: set after the tragic event of mystic falls after s5 and PS: Damon and Bonnie are back , KLAUS is in new Orleans going back to find the horrible secret in there and discover a new one about Caroline ? does they will be together ? we shall see ...klaroline kalijah, delena ,stebekah later in the story , haylijah not my interest but you know story is story
1. Beautiful Day

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION **_

New Orleans

It was a calm day for the French quarter , the clear blue sky and hot sunshine ray coming from the curtains towards the old wooden floor . the death smell in the air , the old music playing slowly passing the thin old walls and the fantastic taste of scotch was enough for old hybrid who playing with his drink he heard footsteps coming rabidly from the front door towards the upstairs …..and door shut , then another steps towards the study and his brother appears from the door "hello Elijah , I though you both will be busy for an two hours before coming back , what change you minds ?" the hybrid ask , while the original pour himself a drink before answering " Nicklaus , don't get upset but she had a vision so becalm bro…" before he complete the word the hybrid flash toward upstairs . he shook his head before drink it full and zoom upstairs to find his brother on the door listening carefully to the moves . after almost like twenty minutes of waiting he knock the door lightly "come in " they enter the room to find her in front a painting of the famous Blondie who was hunting his brothers dreams , this time the painting was different she was full of light with dark veins around her body and around her head was a bright halo while the background was bloody red mixed with light and dark while he notice his brother was just standing there admiring the art work carefully watching it like something precious "may I take it ?" it was his first word since the situation " yes … you may and if you don't mind I want to rest a little after this I will talk to you about what I saw the meaning " the hybrid look at her with a genuine smile " thank you again and yes take as much as you need rest dear I will be at the study " he quickly grab the painting and walk to the end of hallway while the original turn toward her and nod slowly walking to the hallway closing the door behind him , she climb her bed and push the original witch grimores carefully to the night stand next to her and pull her head on the pillow heavily …this gonna be long conversation …and sleep fast to dreaming about a world free magic raise in it . meanwhile the original heads toward his brother special room to push the door and find his brother on the couch with a new drink and the painting above the fireplace " it's beautiful one brother " he walk around the room which was full with his brother art work for this girl…this Blondie who catch his brother heart easily when no one could "I never get upset to see her beautiful face …its genuine beauty don't you think brother" the hybrid smile remember his time with her..her scent of vanilla …. Her golden locks ….. those hours of passion in the woods just his greatest regret that he didn't do it perfectly as she deserves but she surprise him with the sweet sweet kiss… he was afraid if he say anything to make that perfect moment despair with her so he had no choice but accept what been given to him and take her Wright there "yes she is .. um why don't you fight for her Nicklaus if you truly care why not .. you deserve someone love you brother" the hybrid chuckle "it's not that easy brother…. She don't want me…..she never will "well then I will go outside for a while …..get some rest Nicklaus " the original said walking towards the door to go until the hybrid said "I wonder why her ? why now she see her ? there must be something happened …something bad happen " Elijah could see the rage in his brother eye build " why don't you call her and check on her" the hybrid answer " she is not answering my calls or texts or emails … I usually call one of the Salvatore's for it they tell me everything is fine and she don't want to talk to because she busy or any other story " don't worry brother I'm sure its temporarily " Elijah answer to his brother worry but maybe does something happen to her because his brother heart pain for not hearing her voice "we shall see if this day ever come" the hybrid joke "then I will stay with you brother don't worry she will" the next day was not easy to woke up she felt so tired until she realize the hour was late morning so she slept like fourteen hour , how nobody wake her then she remember the news she was going to tell the hybrid about oh great piss him off , she walk towards the closet to choose simple dress with a jacket and black boots matches the jacket she walk to the bathroom to shower and refresh…after few minutes she goes downstairs slowly while her bouncy hair dark brown hair raise on her shoulder "wait for me darling" she smiles to turn her heads towards the younger sibling " Kol what in the hell brought you her" she snap quickly " ouch" he put his hands on his chest " someone moody in the morning" he laugh but notice the sadness in her eyes " what wrong Darling I though Nick give you mother grimores" she nods " yes but I have a hard news on him….very sad ones and I don't care if I die for telling him that but just…ah never mind" Kol put his hand on her back for support " if that make you happy know I will protect you from Nick anger and I don't care if I come back to the coffin so early beside its really that bad?" she look into his eyes and with sad smile of his words and nods "unfortunately yes it is… what ever happen he is gonna need you as his brother which mean no jokes Kol he will need you and Elijah" Kol look at her with surprise eyes "it's really bad isn't is?" she nods "then I will be for there for him" they walk until they came to study "may we come" and knock the door then open it to see Elijah and Klaus sitting and talking about the city and few thing to handle since Klaus became the king after Marcel decide he want to be with Rebekah and left with her to see the world Klaus became the king of the city and everybody know the scary tales of him the hybrid who has no heart kill without a blink of regret , Elijah smile politely " of course Davina you can come it's your house as well" and Klaus nod " that's true Dear you are from the family and I trust you more than my sibling for my back" Elijah and Kol look to Klaus who was smile with dimples . Davina walk and sat on the coach nervously looking to Klaus who notice her heart speed like everyone else, Klaus want to say but look to the door who came sage and Finn smile happily and laughing on a joke sage said until they realize the tense in the air so they walk and sat on the coach next to Davina and wait till someone break the silence Kol said " Davina done something bad and afraid from Nick" he said with a wide smile and Davina eyes widen by his words and look to Klaus who was staring at her "it's okay Davina I won't harm you dear don't worry I'm sure whatever you did we fix it now about the vision what did you s…" "what vision ?" sage ask "if it's okay to ask I didn't mean to in.." Elijah said " it's okay to ask apparently Davina had a vision about the girl which Nicklaus has quit fond with her but for the mistake you shouldn't be afraid dear like Nicklaus said he won't harm you" sage smile while her gaze meet Klaus's who was smirking , Davina stand and her heart bumping like a horse which took every one look at her to see what she want to say " no Kol is jackass I didn't do anything wrong but the vision I am worry about…" she kneel in front of Klaus and he was stare at her wondering the words she try to say " I….uh…I so sorry" "what are you try to say" Elijah ask worried look on his face "Nick….I….. the girl is…" Klaus look at his sibling then her " what are you try to say Davina speak don't worry I can hear you heart race speak" Klaus said to her and his arms on her shoulders "the Girl is Dead…Klaus…uh..I'm sorry" what that can't be true she not dead what its some kind of sick joke from Kol and Davina uh come on she can't be… cant she ? ne she can't the voices became loud in his head "oh come one I call every day to check on her she can't are you joking with me?" Davina look at Kol face who grab her and put her behind him to protect her from his brother and look worriedly to Elijah face and Finn , sage stand close to him "I don't think the girl is joking Nick.. I've heard her with Kol talking she sad" something in him got broke his smile fade away with sage words and look to Davina who was crying few tears "no this can't be true no Kol please brother I beg you tell me is a joke" Kol was sad for his brother he might never know Caroline but he was happy for his brother ,its took time to him to trust them because of her "I'm sorry brother from all my undead heart I wish if its truth Nick" Klaus was shocking and his knees are weak he fell but Finn catch him " little brother be strong" Davina step forward and kneel in front of him again Kol try to grab her but Elijah stop him " yesterday I saw the vision because I was think about you and how your heart is belong to someone so I used the magic and I have that image…I never mistaken but you have to be strong for her and go to see her and I will go with you to mystic falls…okay Elijah will take care of new Orleans throne and you need a break you been stressing yourself so much…okay Nick" he look at her tears in his eyes he nods then grab her by her shoulders to make her stand everybody gasp Kol prepare himself for battle Klaus look at them "I won't harm her…never she correct I will go ….and you Elijah will take care of the city for a while… I think I own the dirty Salvatore's a visit with my dear Davina and Kol" Kol look at his brother wolfish grin and return the grin "I think we are gonna have fun" and look for Davina who was crying "why are you crying dear you say he should be strong" sage ask while she put her hand on her back for comfort her "I…too..k….his… …away so he won't feel anything to not turn it off" everybody was surprised and Klaus walk to her to stand in front of her "I know I was right by trusting you lets go dear Davina and thank you for telling me for you honesty" Davina look at him with waterfall eyes and hug him so tightly while he rest his chin on her head and draw patterns on her body to try and calm her and a tear fall from his eyes and begin to hum for her and Carry her to her bedroom and lay her gently on her bed while he was leaving she grab his hand "I don't won't be alone would you stay with me" he nod and said "Elijah prepare for our leaving and call me a strong witch for me and tell her to call me" he heard his brother agreement and turn to Davina who was crying he climb her bed and put her head on his chest and begin to hum Davina turn her head to his and look him with tears on her cheek "would you tell me stories about her" he nod and begin "the first time I saw her I…" while she return her head on his chest and listen she move her hand and close the door and burn the sage to nobody listen while he smile while telling her everything he knew and what she tell or how she was stand for him strong….beautiful…full of light… and after a while sage return to the study "they both were sleep and tears are on their skin….both" she went to seat on armchair where Finn was seating , Elijah shook his head "we need a strong one , I think I will call Paige she has enough power " Kol reply "no she not" Finn stare to them "wait who is she?" Elijah said "I have no idea" Kol chuckle loudly " she a witch from 15th Nick know her , but she dead!" sage answer everybody look at her "I was watching you for Finn safety sometimes I was sneak to see him in his coffin but never woke you because of your bother anger so..." Finn kiss her gently "my love" she smile to him "it's not the time you love sick fools…leave Paige for me … and Finn Paige is alive by her blood line she posses their bodies and they let her …but she has the hottest witches of all times trust me their bodies are just ….." Elijah smack him on the back of his head "shut it Kol" sage said "perhaps we should go to sleep for tomorrow and I already call the plane so Paige is for you to contact … wait how do you know about them?" Kol shook his head "no brother that's something I will never tell about the wizard never tell their game secrets …..and yes lets go to sleep so I can dream about her and her ho…." Finn look at him with death glares , Kol smile "by the way she was unbelievable in bed she has tricks with magic drive you out of you mind and she make me feel so p…." Kol was staring at the empty spots and shook his head ,ahh Paige my darling cheers for you and that night I need to find a way oh yes as he scratch his head (Bonnie Bennet)he flash to his room for sleep …..tomorrow is a new day for madness…..

NOTE : hello everybody this is my first story i write and English is not my mother language so write what do you think about it and

tell me , i have school and not always well be on it but i promise i will publish at least two times in week mostly Friday and Saturday

hope you enjoy and if you have any idea i welcome it and we talk and see how will work . thank you for your time


	2. Gone Baby Gone

**_Kol POV_**

It is late at the night I catch few strong voices so I was wondering if Rebekah and Marcel fighting so I push my head back to the fluffy pillow until I heard it it was crying someone was crying oh great Marcel make her cry , I'm gonna kill him if he hurt perhaps me and beaks keep fight but we do care for each other wait that sound its not Rebekah , Sage never cry so it must be….. "Davina" I stood up wear my pants and zoom down as fast as I can be and then I saw it Klaus was pushed down by Finn , Elijah , Rebekah and Sage while Davina on the ground try to focus on Klaus to freeze him , I walk to her I grab her and try to sooth her from my brother temper "what happen her" I ask her calmly , she looked at me with puffy eyes "he was at transformation suddenly… I wake up after he push me and get downstairs calling Elijah and Finn….he didn't mean it I can feel it he is angry from her because she died without goodbyes to him…I knock him out we have until I decide to bring him back" I smirk at her word maybe its not that bad to get away from Nick forever , she looked at me like she knows what I though about min then pulled away from me with disgusted look yep she knows "Davina" she look at me angrily "you little ungrateful son of bitch is that how you treat me you brother" she begin move her hands towards and I knew the pain from brain fry oh prepare yourself but the pain never come back I open one eye and then the other one Klaus just woke up he look sad

**_Klaus POV_**

"I cant do it Elijah I need her , I do not care if I don't touch her all I want for her to be safe and I couldn't do it I couldn't protect her" I look at Elijah who was staring at me "oh Nicklaus you shouldn't punish yourself for it , its not you false….. brother the idiots of mystic falls didn't protect her…. we talk to them to know what happen to her okay" I nodded at him then looked at Davina who was sad for me she told me that perhaps one day she will meet her "we are leaving now prepare the plan its four at the morning we need six hours to get there" Davina nodded and run to her bedroom to take her stuff while Kol flash and back with a bag , he looked at me with smug on his face "I already prepared it" I nodded to him then Davina is back with her grimores on her bag and ready to leave , Elijah came to tell me about the plane is ready and called few people to clean the mason and bring few clothes for Davina but Rebekah give her permission for her wardrobe which was weird "goodbye Elijah , Finn , Marcel take care of the city" and turn to Rebekah she hug me tightly "take care of yourself brother" I nodded and look at Sage "my dear Sage watch out in them" she nodded and wave her hand for Davina , lately those months Sage and Davina and Rebekah became so close to each other which was a good thing…I turn back to the door and start walking to the car.. I run it and we headed to the airport Kol was next to me while Davina on the backseat flapping between book for spell …after ten minutes we arrive we took the plane and I sat down and poor for myself and Kol scotch while Davina drank soda , it's a good thing that I have Davina with on my side she and Hope really get along with each other I also consider Davina as my daughter and I do love her as that…ah how funny Caroline tough me how to love and I owe her that to bring her back…I need her light to walk that dark pass I have been in for a thousand years….. Caroline

**_Elena POV_**

I wake up oh his beautiful blue eye staring at me "mourning sunshine" he greet me with a kiss and I start depend it until we were interrupted by Katharine who walk in the room with no shame , Damon growl then look at her "what do you want, kitty cat?" she looked at him with anger but I could sense the fear I her eyes "there are a huge problem wear your clothes and to the living room now" she yell and got out , I grab the sheets to cover myself from our crazy night together I walked to the bathroom and pouted "are you coming or not?" I walk inside and push the cold water to come down then step inside it I felt him behind me as he grab me by the waist and push me into him hard I let a low moan come from me " she said down now Damon we cant….ah" he begin kiss my neck and softly murmured to my skin "they can wait for an hour or two she Katharine let her suck it up…." He turn me to him and press his lips to mine hard as he slide his tongue inside my mouth low voices got out of me

…later after two hours

We got in the living room and every body turn to us Katharine stood up "seriously look who decide to honor us with their present" she said mockingly I huff and sat down next to Damon while Stefan in front of us and bonnie with Jeremy and matt next to us "so good mourning…what couldn't wait so badly for dear Katharine Peirce" I snap back , she looked at me then start passing forward and back now that weird she never do that " my sources told me that Klaus coming back and he is on the plane with his brother Kol and some witch stayed at their place for time ….he is heading her for our heads I know it somehow "I looked at Damon who looked at me back then turn towards Katharine " okay , every body on vervain now and what do we need more to protect us from evil hybrid who come to kill us all" he mock , I roll my eyes on him and bonnie put her hands on mine squeeze it to calm me "witches we need protect ourselves with the power of magic so Bonnie" Stefan talk for the first time everybody turn to him then to Bonnie " yes I can protect you all from him….i have the enough power and if he attack me I will turn him into stone" Bonnie reply but Katharine shook her head "no that won't help with anything you will be busy fighting with the little witch, Bennet" .

Damon look at her "then we need better plan no…." before he complete it every thing happen so fast he was pushed on the walls and Klaus hand in his chest "NOOO" I shout then I try to get to him but I'm freeze I can't move , that little witch "no please Klaus don't hurt him we didn't do anything to you why are you doing this first her and now you are sick if you enjoy it" I yell at him but he was focusing on Damon , then Kol came in "so eagerly to kill brother" he mock him and Klaus growl behind Kol was a young girl she must be the witch that Katharine was talk about…. But she must have a great power if she can freeze us all I look at Bonnie who was looking at her she had a beautiful brown hair and brown eyes what is she doing with such monsters like them and clear my mind to focus on my lover for the last minutes in my life

**_Damon POV_**

I look at his angry eyes they were yellow "good morning dirty Salvatore" I heard Kol greet me while nobody was trying to rescue me but the weird thing they didn't move for a second "what nobody care about my life oh come on stef I'm your brother not a single move" I snap angrily then a young girl came next to me

"they cant move I freeze them but they really want hardly" then she look at Klaus who was focus on me and his grip tighten around my heart "we wont to know what happen to her " wait did she just say she want to know about Blondie "what do you want to know how she died hating you with every single emotion of her being" he look at me sad eyes "or you want to know that your plan work finally to destroy her once you get in her pants no need for her" he pull his hand out of my chest and pull back few feet's I looked at the girl she was shocked for the news wait why are he shocked "I….. I would never do anything to harm her with any way and I didn't want to get in her pants I wont her heart to be mine" he says then he fell on the floor " what happen to her how she died?" Kol ask as he seat on the couch and mention to the girl to unfreeze them all as every body sat down Klaus was on the floor still and the sadness all over his face "you really didn't do it don't you" he look at me with pain in his voices "she hates me now… and I couldn't protect her" Elena looked at me with pain for her friend ah Caroline "she dies with a werewolf venom in her body a shot came from the window"

"why you didn't call me if that's what happen" he said and I can see the anger build in him

"we call but your bitch said that you did it and you don't care about her anymore" Elena snap with a cold voice "what bitch" he reply "I would never do this to Caroline no matter how many more time she will try to kill me I will never kill her" Elena looked at him "I wish we could believe you " Katharine said

He stand up ad walk towards Katharine who back a few steps from fear "petrova I suggest you shut your mouth" she shook her head "Caroline told me something important to said if you ever know about her"

…..5 months ago….

**_Katharine POV_**

"care , please stay with me" Elena plead to Caroline who was in Stefan bed I felt really sad for her , she brings light I finally understand what Klaus see in her "he is an ass…. You should never open you thighs for him" Damon walk in angry "Damon ….stop it please" Elena told him , Caroline looked at him "he still better than to open it for you" she mock him and Stefan and I laugh hard , Damon look at her sadly and smile little "good to know you still the same Barbie but let face it I'm better in it than him right"

She was about to reply but begin to cough blood she come close to it now her death …. "Damon ….." Elena begin but I cut her "so we don't you let me show you something" she look at me "great…. I'm gonna die on Katharine pierce hands….again" she said with a low voice and her breath became heavy "no my dear you gonna die on Katrina petrova hands….. its more mercy then Katharine but she feel really badly about you after all you brought her back" she smile at my word and nodded to me , I came and seat behind her put her head on my chest while Elena begin to cry and leave. Stefan was cry too "I'm out her….make sure It wont heart her Kat…please" Stefan was about to leave when he heard her " what a pleasure to meet you, Stefan Salvatore" he left quickly and she smiles to Damon and told him to take care of them all and Elena mostly she will need him he nodded and came seat next to table "tell them my goodbyes to everone and Katharine…" she look at me I nodded to her "take care of Stefan he will need someone to guide him from bloodlust"

"close your eyes, Blondie" Damon said as he lean forward and kiss her forehead , he was back to old human Damon Salvatore….she truly bring the best In people I though while she smile at him "you are a good person with bad actions but for the great good" she close her eye while I entry her mind she wasn't fighting me and I begin to hum a Bulgarian song my mama was used to sing it for me when I was a kid

…..

**_Caroline POV_**

I close my eyes as she said I was really tired so I need it more I begin to dream on a sweet hum wait Katharine pierce was singing to me I'm in alternate universe I open my eye I couldn't see anything in the beginning then I saw it , its so beautiful a land of hills and green all over us with a wild flowers from all colors around us while the hot sun on my skin I notice I was wearing a blue gown a beautiful one while my hair was long and curly "it was my favorite place in Bulgaria" I heard someone approach me I turn to see Katharine she was wearing a gown like mine but with green color she had a pretty long hair curly she was looking like an angel she came to me "I'm sorry for what I did for you or say"

"have you just apologize , oh Katharine that sweet" I mock her

"I'm Katrina now and don't except it mush I will never happen again" she reply

"yeah because I will be dead but apology accepted" I said while we were walking

"hey we will bring you back even if he didn't care he is an as…."

" no its not his fault he didn't do it I know it trust me" I snap at her

She looked at me with disbelieve " how do you know if he didn't do it he would come back to you"

I looked at her " a woman answer it he didn't and lets drop it if he knew that I'm dying he will hurry and came to find me dead he will crush I cant do it for him because I do care about him and his feeling I will not hurt him but eventually one day he will know and he will come for me so you have to be prepared will" she grab my and became run and the wind became strong my hair was flying and I couch I looked at her "when the count begin…. I'm ready" she grab my other hand "no you are not" she said simply and begin to twirl us together it was the most beautiful thing ever the feeling "one….." I begin the count "two…." She said and every thing became White then black

I looked at her gray body and a tear escape my eye I wipe it fast and notice Katharine was crying she looked at me then zoomed out , I went to her and press a kiss on her forehead sleep well Blondie I wished her then Carry her to bury her but an idea came to my mind I smirk and zoomed out

_**note : i know im late but i was busy with study and i promise tomorrow will be another update and i have an interesting story in my mind **_

_**what do you think of caroline death ? who do you think he did it? tell me and if you have any idea post it and we chat about it thank you for your time have a beautiful day or night idk **_


	3. Old Magic Of Sun & Moon

**_Klaus POV_**

I looked at Katrina as I felt pain inside of me It crush my heart to million pieces she is the one who pick it Caroline my heart but then I let my pain go away and to focus on bring her back "I will bring her back before the full moon pass remark my words" Damon smirk at my word "then you will need this to bring Blondie back" he said as he zoom out then came back in a few sec with a beautiful white coven he put it down and open it so every body grasp at it , it was her body she was wearing and beautiful white dress with a golden heart necklace she was beautiful but her body was gray and veins all over she was drained from life and her light halo I leaned forward and caress her cheeks they were cold "thank you for keeping it Damon" he nodded at me "so when you will bring her back the full moon night is tomorrow" Katharine step in "I will take care of it" Davina said "no dear I already called a witch Paige Klaus you remember her" he winked at me and smirk "but I have enough power to do it you know it, Nick please"

"he is Wright the spell need a strong magic I want to kill Paige as well as soon as she done I know you are strong but I need you to rest you are not her protect me dear you are her because you are family now" I said but I could see the disappointment in her eyes

Damon step in "she open her thigh to one of you and she is family what the….." Kol push all over the room and look bared his fangs to him " say on more dirty word about her and I will torture you so badly that you will wish to die then I'm gonna make you kill the slut that you slept with" he yell at him

"look like I hit the Wrong string so if you don't sleep with her how is she alive" Damon ask while he stand up and then begin to cry from pain

"I think you shouldn't misunderstand me Damon I care about them as a family but not in that way I'm not a bro-whore like the petrova doppelgangers" Davina said while she step next to Kol and he and I smirk widely

"hey were here but by the way what you name" Katharine said as she sat down on the couch

"Davina" Davina replied

"you are the witch that the spirit talk about the one with power enough to destroy the state" Bonnie said "yes that's me" she reply with a wide grin "nice to meet you dear Bennet when you die first every body feel it and it hurt me to someone with the powers you could get die"

Bonnie nodded "so when you will bring her back?" she ask

"well its Paige turn to show up tomorrow at the 12 afternoon in my place, come the one who want to come" I turn to Kol "did you bring what she ordered" he nodded "I did they all ready tomorrow she came and do it then kill her then done Caroline will be back and Paige will be dead" Kol told me and I grin "FANTASTIC"

"what is your story with Paige anyway" little Gilbert said as everybody turn to him

Kol smirk and said "she was a witch in 15th Nick slept with her and she was a virgin they says she alive do to the fact of her bloodline but she don't have one and Nick one day ask her she knock him out and run and he never find her again but they do say a story in the coven of a witch who broke the nature rules and became immortal without being vampire and nobody knows how or if she even alive so lady miss Bennet will summon her and we wait if she answer the invitation"

Bonnie kept thinking for a second then says "okay but how do we know she get"

"Because she did" every turn to the sound of voice come were a short black hair beautiful girl stand with another one a redhead next to her

"Paige my darling happy you make it" Kol went towards her "shut it , Kol" she snaps and I chuckle and Davina laugh

"Paige sweetheart" I walk towards her "so its true you do love her" she said while I look at her wondering how she knows

"how do you know about her" Stefan ask

"I once give my heart to him I will never do it again so that girl Is must be special and I will bring her back because she bring the best in him but on one term you wont kill me" she turn toward the girl and nod to her to go to the Mikaelson mason until the girl left she turn and came closer to me "I was compelled if you ask I will do that or I will slit my throat"

"you are a witch you cant be compelled" Kol said

"no you can whatever who did it he was strong"

"then how do you remember that you have been compelled" Elena ask

"I've spent five hundred years try to reverse it but never succeeds until I found there were a loop holes in the compulsion" she reply

"do you remember who did it" Davina ask

"no unfortunately so do we have a deal or what?" she looked at me I nodded to her then she go to the door "are you coming or what she must be done by now" she said as my eyes widen in the news Caroline is back I looked at Stefan and Damon "you two should go….. help her It may hurt her but she will move on after all" they nodded to me and then I flash towards the woods to where we last time saw each others I smirk at the memories

**_Caroline POV_**

I seen white and black then its begin get clear I was in the garden but with me normal clothes what happen I supposed be dead but I feel alive if these is Katharine sick game I gonna kill her with Damon help there was a woman next to me she has a tear on her cheeks as she smile to me she caress my cheeks but her smile dropped as she step back and disappear where she go ?she was a vampire? Then I saw them "Stefan…hey what happen….." I turn to Damon next to him "when did you cut your hair…..wait what did I miss" Stefan smile and hug me tightly while Damon grin "you've miss five months, Blondie….um glad you back" I turn to Stefan who grab my hand and we flash towards the boarding house when we enter I saw every body "Elena….. Bonnie … Matt hey there" Elena and Bonnie hug my so hard so I'm pretty sure I heard a bone crack then when they pulled away matt and Jeremy came also to hug me but thanks no that force then there were Katharine who hold me tightly so this time I felt pain in my ribs "ah.." I growl at her which cause her to brust out laughing "gee glad my pain make you happy…thanks for the time its was like a blink here I close my eyes at Bulgaria to close them then open them at the Mikaelson mason speak about them where are…um Klaus I know he is the one who brought me back so…" Kol stand up "as mush as it beautiful to see your feeling towards my brother and your faith in him I'm the who called that suppose witch so thank me darling" he snap then smirk while I sat down a brown hair girl came to sit next to me I looked at her "I'm Davina , I…um came with the originals to help you and its really an owner to meet you finally you mush prettier than Klaus memories" wait does Klaus show her memories about me omg the woods oh know I'm gonna kill him but wait does Klaus love her so he just move on , she looked at me then shook her "I am more like a daughter than a lover beside he loves you only you are his one match of life don't worry you have time" she told then I put my hands on her but her eyes widen at horror like she saw death by himself what happen to her what she saw

**_Davina POV_**

As soon I touch her hand a vision came to me an old magic surround her while she was glowing white under the moon spell of charm she was light in darkness around us I cut of my thoughts when Kol shook me hard I looked at him then " Davina darling what happen what did you saw" I looked at her "nothing but a blank" I lied but I needed to do before I die I felt like I'm compelled to it like Paige said I will slit my throat If I spell anything "nothing to worry about" I add simply she relaxed "any way I'm going back to the mason I'm tired so…. Bye every body nice to meet you all except for Damon" I pull my tongue at him and Kol laugh hard " ah Davina darling" I heard him say as I walk out and towards the mason , I was thinking she have a love for him but she has a bigger story to tell I know that , I knock at the door and Klaus open it he was drunk I could tell so I walk to my room and shut the door to throw my head on the pillow to sleep I need it so badly

**_Katharine POV_**

Caroline relaxed after the Davina words and we went to her room after she agreed to stay because Klaus threaten everybody if we didn't protect her so she staying with us

" I will let you shower Barbie have a nice night" I told her as we arrive at her door , she nodded to me then got inside the room and close the door behind her I could tell she angry because the hybrid didn't came to see her after returning from the dead I walk down the stairs to see every body talk with drink and Klaus was there

"why you didn't talk to her you dump?" I ask with rage tone , he looked at me with death glares

"its not you business petrova shut it up" he snap back

"you do realize that she wont to thank you not to fuck you so go screw yourself in hell because that mistake will never happen" I shout back at his stubbornness

"Katarina do not make me regret keeping you alive so shut the hell up" he yell at me with eye turns yellow as I step back and he smirk over my fear I walk to Stefan and grab his liquor with one gulp I finish it and sat down next to him while every body looked at me and Klaus suddenly we heard a sound of something hit the hard ceramic floor….a body sound I looked at Klaus who zoom in after knowing it was Caroline room so we zoom behind him to see him holding her with a towel around her body and I water drops from her , she was at the shower when that happen why? how? So many question and nobody to answer it?

**_Klaus POV_**

How dare she insult me like this like I'm sort of animal who don't care only about his desire but I was happy to make scared away from me then I heard a sound of body hitting the hard floor so I zoomed in after recognizing Caroline room I walk in towards the bathroom to fing her on the floor pass out I grab a towel and wrap it around her art body but now it was not time for such thoughts I Carry her gently form the ground to find every body staring at me then her I hate when people see her body , I lay her on her bed and pull a lock from her golden hair "call me Paige NOW I want to know what happen to her and why?" I turn to Kol who nodded and pull his cell and call her he went out of the room

"maybe you should all out so we can dress her at least" Elena step in with Katharine and Bonnie we all nodded and left to the study , I sat on the couch wondering what now will happen Kol enter the study  
>"she coming Wright away" I nodded at him then begin to drink my scotch until she got in "where is she"<p>

Paige enter the study looking around her "up stairs I will go with you come" before she turn around I had her on the walls my hand grip on her neck "why this happen to her my dear" I ask her simply

"I don't know I'm not the one who did the spell" she answer with deep needing for the air

"then who did it ?" Damon ask as he stand up

"that girl who came with me she did it" she replay immediately

I shook my head "what her name and who is she" I growl

"I don't know she compelled me to accompany me five months ago and told me to be ready I get summoned by you" she snap and I let her go because she was telling the truth but who is that mysterious girl and how she had so mush power to compel a witch like Paige or bring back the dead with blink of eye she must be really strong and I will not let her live for a moment until a sound come from upstairs "she is awake" Bonnie shouts and I want to get over there but couldn't I sat on the couch "bring her down petrova" I know they heard me so I will wait her down and I know she heard me perhaps i need to know what happen but i cant let anyone know that i love her so mush they will hurt her to get to me , i need to push her out once and or all that's it i know how to do it but if she told me her real feeling i will make her my queen ...my phone buzz in my pocket as i grab him it was a text from Rebekah tel me that hope is fine and she is laughing no as i smile at her through i remember Hayley and how Caroline will be upset about her so i wont tell her now but later perhaps i will tell her later then when i saw her i stand up prepare my self for the harsh words that will be said she is so beautiful a pure goddess of light her gaze fall at me


	4. Once Upon A Time In Ninwa

**_Caroline POV_**

I've entered the room and headed towards the shower a clod shower is needed for the moments I feel sick for believe in him or that he care for me or anything you know what I don't need him all I need is a hot and worm bath with candles suddenly there were a light coming from behind her as i turn around to notice there were a candle whose lighten i looked around but nobody is here and i didn't turn her on ….. "great death makes me go all crazy, oh care relax you don't need that ass near you" I strip from all my clothes who was dusty by the way I got in the warm hot water as I close my eye to a hit of fuzzy hit me so I open it to notice am not in the shower anymore but I'm wearing my clothes and I were at the most beautiful land every the large trees and the wild flower but nothing I recognize and the smell of air so different than air in mystic falls it more cleaner it was piece of art an there in front of me there was Klaus but his chest naked and from the waist he was wearing a white fabric with golden parts he looked old and without tattoos …..omg my eyes widen by realizing he was a human "Klaus what are we doing here? How did you get me out of bathroom? Wait did you compel me ? what sick game are you playing now?" I yell but didn't notice me at all I was stand in front of him but his gaze was on some else as I heard a familiar voice sing it was a about mother nature her voice was beautiful as he smirk at her sound

O καθολική μητέρα, που Νιώθεις κρατήσει  
>Από την αιώνια θεμέλια σου βαθιά,<br>Eldest πράγματα, Μεγάλη Γη, τραγουδάω από σένα!  
>Όλα τα σχήματα που έχουν κατοικία τους στη θάλασσα,<br>I notice he has adjust his stand and he have a puff in under his abdomen and I could smell the arousal from him as I turn around to see what he is looking at…. I gasp at was I saw it was a picture for my swimming under the falls she was naked of course he was smirking or turn on "…..that dirty little bas….." he cleared his voice and walk to her who notice him and her face turn red and she covered her breast with her shoulders "**_ό, τι_****_μια όμορφη κοπέλα κάνει εδώ όλα μόνος του, είναι ένας τόπος κίνδυνο_**" (_what a beautiful lady do here all alone it's a danger place_) of course he will say that but why I'm here and were I'm am and more important why they cant see me am I ghost? Wait he say it with naïve language how did I understand it

**_" _****_καλά, δεν έχεις τρόπους, επειδή είστε χτυπητός σε μια γυναίκα μόνη της και εγώ να προσθέσω ενώ κολυμπάει_****_" _**_(well , you have no manners because you are staring on a lady alone and i might add while she swims ) she replied making him blush as he turned around so she have his back and she smile for him for having such manners_

_"_**_και_****_λοξοτομώ βοηθήσω τον εαυτό μου, όταν βλέπω μια κοπέλα πιο όμορφη από ό, τι ο ίδιος φεγγάρι_**"( well i cant help myself when i see a lady prettier than the moon himself_) _he reply with a husky voice

"**_μπορείτε να γυρίσετε_****_γύρω και βλέπω είστε έχετε ένα όμορφο λέξεις και_****_"_**_(_ _you can turn around and i see you have a charming words also) she said seductively_

he turn around her with a smirk on his lips with such perfect dimples damn him…. I though

**_"_****_ότι_****_το τελευταίο πράγμα που μπορώ να κάνω για την πραγματική ομορφιά σας_****_"_**_(_ _that the last thing i can do for your genuine beauty) he look at her with those such puppy eyes oh how mush I miss him as he walk towards her "_**_έτσι_****_ελπίζω ότι θα με συγχωρήσετε για την εν λόγω δράση_**"_(_ _so i hope you will forgive me for such action) _as he leaned forward and capture her lips with his as I gasp for the scene in front me , she pulled away and slap him hardly as the water begin to boil_**"**_θα μετανιώσετε την ημέρα που θα αποφασίσετε να φιλήσει τα χείλη μου**_"_**_(_ _you will regret the day you decide to kiss my lips) _

I watch her walk away while he has a devilish grin on his face as I blink to open my eye while big brown eyes staring at me "Elena…" I whisper as I woke up to notice I'm wearing a clothes "what happen are you okay" Elena ask me while Bonnie shout "she awake" Katharine step forward "you were pass out in the bathroom Klaus find you and bring you to bed while we dress you up and you've been like this for 15 minutes" I nodded but my eyes widen "Klaus is here and saw me naked oh gosh" I whisper to her

"its not like he didn't see it before" Katharine replied with Elena agree with her , we all heard him except for Bonnie "bring her down petrova" damn him I though "lets get down shall we" we walk out the bedroom door and head towards the study while every body look at me I notice the smug face on him he must heard my whispers and it make me shiver through its warm

"Klaus , I'm would say I'm glad to see you but my mother teach not to lie" I snap with cold empty voice cause Damon and Kol with Katharine burst from laughing

"well good thing , love good to see you too" he reply

"what do you Klaus" I ask him as I walk to seat next to Stefan and in front me was Klaus sitting next to Damon who has a smug on his face

"well I came to bring you back from death but I didn't get any thanks" he point at it

"well you didn't came and see me when I been awaken but instead I didn't see you apparently Damon care about me more than you considering that he came" I shout back at him cause him to chuckle

"ah my dear you think that I care about you" he say it and my heart broken to million piece as he complete "I was just trying to get in your pants that it" I was stupid to not know that

"I told Caroline and I warned you we all did" Tyler said I looked at him with empty face who said 'shut it up'

"I was stupid and dump for once I believed you for once maybe I was in love with you son of the bitch" I yell at him cause every body eye widen about my confession "you asshole" I focus all my anger on him so he begin scream from pain and he feel on his knee "Caroline stop….please" he pleaded as I felt tears run down on my cheeks while a woman came near to me she must the witch who brought me back

"relax its controlled by emotions you need to calm down you cant kill him as mush as you want" she said in attempt to calm

"fine" I growled to turn around to face her "if I cant kill him I will kill you" I said that as I grab her heart and yanked out if her chest her eyes stare at me while she felt on ground everybody including Klaus was staring at me , I felt nothing for Klaus no anger no love nothing I shut him down out my heart it was easy but I didn't turn it off I still feel badly about her she have to die to satisfied my death wish to him , I felt him came closer and touch my shoulder I pull away from him "Caroline I didn't know I was trying to protect you from my enemies you mean so mush to me I have no intend to get in your pants all I want is your love that it but I didn't think you feel the same for me so I pull you away but now that I know the truth I never will again I promise" he smile to me and try to pull me into him but again I pull away the one with feeling for him was gonna taken back by his words and jump in his hands but now hell no I will not have him play me as he want beside I need to figure out what just she told me about my new powers are controlled by emotions

"well Klaus as you see the term is was feeling for you and our little dirty hot vampire-hybrid sex is happen because I was not thinking straight I will never fall for your stupid words about how full of light I am and with another one of that again were done but just to hurt you more I did once love you and I believe you would never kill me but I'm not a game to you play with" I snap back and notice nothing In his eyes the poor bastard didn't get "love I know you hurt but…." Before he complete I cut him off "don't you get it I'm not hurt by you I don't care or feel anything for you and don't love you I shut you out of my heart" I said simply looking at his eyes who was hurting by my words

"you shut it off" Stefan ask with worry while every body looked at me and Klaus whose eyes lighten by the hope of loosen humanity

"no Stefan he not worth it please I will never give up my morals about who I am for an arrogant bastard who nobody will ever…love…" I said watching his eyes in all the pain of my words

"now you feel it…..for the next slut who ever love you don't get fool boy nobody loves you at least your father was Wright" he looked at me smirking at him "you do not get to talk to me like this" he shout at me while I huff "what happen to you Blondie" Katharine ask me "nothing I've never been better my entire life I feel happy to see him suffer at my words why don't enjoy it and by the way that woman was plan to use me against him to kill by Esther and I will never got us all killed because of him" I pointed towards Klaus who was shaken from anger and his hands were on fists then he relaxed a little bit at my words "how could you bring me to brain fry trick that you are not a witch and beside you are a vampire also" Elena ask me

" I don't know I was mad at him for broking my heart and all I want was to make him suffer a little and that it" then we all heard a breathing voice as I turn around I saw the witch stand up and the hole in her chest close slowly ans her heart burn on carpet  
>"you are feisty" she smirk at me<p>

"how the hell you came back from death" Bonnie said as she step in front me to protect me

"my dear that is one of secret I will never tell because I'm compelled and you…." She walk to me

"you better control your emotion and forget your hate…..you love I can feel it so stop it you didn't shut him you cant" Klaus smile with those stupid dimples at her words and he look at me "so love how about you tell the truth this time" he said to me with puppy eyes ah I shook my head those eyes will be my death

"you are having flashback true" she ask me as I nodded to her every body was shocked

"what flashbacks?" Tyler ask , "how do she have this magic" Kol ask another question

She looked at them "its none of your businesses so I suggest you shut it up" she said with a smirk

"they are my friends they deserve to know what happen to me" I told her

"I've seen my self in a waterfall standing then I saw him" I point towards Klaus who was looking at me

"then turn around to see myself singing old song a Greek one for the mother nature my hair was long and I was wearing a white fabric like silk just like the movies about the Greek gods or something from old times" I told them but never mention the fact that I was naked or we were flirting or the kiss

"what was the song words" Klaus ask me

" UM**_…. _****_O_****_καθολική μητέρα, που Νιώθεις κρατήσει  
>Από την αιώνια θεμέλια σου βαθιά,<br>Eldest πράγματα, Μεγάλη Γη, τραγουδάω από σένα!  
>Όλα τα σχήματα που έχουν κατοικία τους στη θάλασσα,<em>** ….. I think but It is a beautiful song"  
>Klaus smile and Damon turn to him "Mr. old grandpa what the song means" he ask him<p>

" _O universal mother, who feel keep  
>From your eternal foundations deep,<br>Eldest of things, Great Earth, I sing of thee!  
>All shapes that have lived in the sea<em>," he say it with his accented voice "its very old one but I don't know what time is coming from which mean is older than me" he said "but what I don't understand is how do you know the language to spell it perfectly I mean you never mention you know old Greek" he looked at me while Kol flash in front of me "**_elskan_****_mín, þú ert heitur með aðlaðandi líkama ef ég hef bara einn dag ég mun sýna þér ánægju líf þitt betra milljónir tíma en bróðir minn_**" _(__my darling , you are hot with a attractive body if i only have a day i will show you your life pleasure better million time than my brother__) _Klaus growl at his words and he was gonna brick his neck but I cut him off

**_"_****_minn kæri, þú munt aldrei stíga á vettvangi bróður þínum_**" (_my dear , you will never step at your brother level) oh wait did I just spoke old Norse_

Klaus begin to burst from laugh while Kol put his hands on his heart to show he got hurt with my words "ouch that was cold" Kol snap back and got to the couch with frown on his lips and stare at Klaus who had the biggest smile on his face

"okay we got confused what is the translate of the joke" Damon said with singing tone

"nothing is your business" Kol shout

Klaus stop in front of me "you know and can understand old languages but how" I looked at him then turn my attention to the witch "I cant tell you anything but I supposed to help you control your magic"

She told me that "are you ready for it because we have till next week for the wild moon" she continue

"what happen at the wild moon" Bonnie ask her "we will free her from the vampire blood to became immortal like me" every body turn to the door who was the redhead standing she is the same one who was crying over my dead body I blink once to open my eyes again in a flashback these time I was standing in a beautiful castle with the marble floor and the beautiful 3 time over sized moon at the windows "omg….." my eyes widen by that amazing look until I heard footsteps I turn around to see my self running with the redhead we were smiling happily

**_" _****_δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε αυτό το Jelleh, ο πατέρας θα είναι τρελός για μας θα σπάσει τους κανόνες της φύσης_****_"_**_(we can't do this Jelleh , father will be mad on us we will break the nature rules)_

She look at her sister_ with beautiful puppy eyes , the redhead is beautiful with a creamy skin and pure green eyes and a curly hair fall to her waist just like mine _"**_alleh, ο πατέρας ποτέ δεν θα μάθουμε δίπλα χρειάζεστε για να ολοκληρώσετε το ξόρκι, ώστε να μπορώ και μπορείτε να μεταμορφώσετε το μαγικό μας πέρα από τα όρια ... παρακαλώ_**"( _Alleh , father will never know beside you need to complete the spell so i and you can transform our magic beyond limits...please) _my self nodded to her and walk to the balcony and she open her hands to the wind of the full moon she or I begin chant a spell "**_αγαπητέ_****_φεγγάρι ... ικετεύω να λυγίσει θνητή ψυχή μου για να αθάνατη ένα σας όπως θα ζήσουν για πάντα ως ένα πάντα και για πάντα ποτέ να σπάσει από τη ζωή και το θάνατο δεν μπορεί ποτέ να μας διαχωρίζουν_****_" _**_(dear moon...i beg you to bend my mortal soul to your immortal one as we shall live forever as one always and forever never break by the life and death can never separate us)_ as I chant my self picture hair became glowing in white with my eyes and my full body as her begin to glow in golden while we float then once its done they hugged each other tightly then I blink once I back to the room she is in front "Jelleh" I run to here and hug here while she have tears in her eyes "Alleh" she replied "care who is she" I heard Elena ask me I turn around to face her "this is my sister Jellanara" as soon as I said everybody grasp from surprise

"wait how you will turn me out from vampires?" I ask her she turn to me "my sister why cant stop feeding from blood but we are not like them we are not bend to wood or white oak nothing can kill us till the Beta Lona you will be with me always" she told me and I nodded to her "for a 3500 years I've been searching for you and finally find you I will never separate from you again" she told me with emotional voice "I know you have been alone but I couldn't live without him I'm sorry" I told with pain in my voice

"who you couldn't live without him?" Klaus asked me with sorrow on his face

"my love" I simply answer and I notice the pain mixed with hurt in his eyes "who happen to be exactly as you as the man I fall in love with him again my one true love of all times" I complete my words as he was shocked to my words I zoomed towards him as I kissed him so deeply soon he reacted with the same heat "oh come on care how can you do that" I heard Tyler ask me as I pulled away "I have been waiting or 3500 years to reunite with him so you better shut up you are the one who broke up with me first" I snap harshly at him as he leaves angry "omg what happen to me" I ask after realizing my words

"your emotions are heightened ten times more than vampires" my sis answer

I nodded to her "so how you turn me off vampirism" I ask as Stefan said "is that possible even"

"but you are happy with being vampire love why do you want to be human Again?" Klaus ask me with sadness in his eyes

"she wont be mortal I that what you saying 3500 years she sacrifice her soul for you because you were dead her body never rout I will bring him tomorrow and she will be like me with her full power her vampire body will burn into ash because to body to one soul never exist" my sis replay

Klaus nodded with sadness in his face

My sister notice his sadness so she walk closer to him "did I mention she will have a pure speed and strength and bonus point she will be virgin" she told him while he notice the last words and he smirk

"a what ?" me and Elena and Bonnie ask as my sister smile "he loves you so mush so he wanted to wait till you be ready and marry him so you can be for him always and forever" she told me that again I couldn't believe her and I blush full tomato face

Kol smirk as he stand up and heads towards her "is that mean you are virgin too" he ask her and she simply nodded "wait but that 3500 years and no man ever touch you" Katharine ask with her eyes widen

"yes I wont to be in love first beside I do not follow my bodies wish only my soul that why I have control over bloodlust" she said as she heads towards me "we need to you get some rest tomorrow is new day for the madness" she told me and I nodded and follow her

"wait can we do girls night and you can tell us about what you did all of these 3500 years" Elena ask

As I look to my sis she nodded "yep come on ladies bon bon…. Kitty Kat lets go" Elena grab Bonnie and Katharine hands and we walk to the upstairs oh its gonna be a long night I tough to my self

**_Note : the italic and bald are Greek but there are also Icelandic and the connection between the sisters that what make Caroline know the originals language so what do you think about it please review have a good time_**


	5. Once Upon A Real Ancient Dream

I wake up I the morning wondering what a crazy dream I have been in , my sister finally find me after a long time , I look around to notice Bonnie sleeping on the carpet and in her lap Davina sleeping soundly next to them Elena and Katharine next to me on the bed , I smile it beautiful how we became friends

BUZZ…..BUZZ

My phone start shaking so I grab him before anyone wake up it was a message from my sister

"_dear sister , would you come to the falls now I want to speak to you in private place about important subject" _I wonder what is so important that mush I walk to the bathroom take a quick shower then wear my clothes and apply some light make up , I get out of the bathroom to notice everyone is in the same place sleeping I smile really thing just change just hope that Katharine would tell every body the truth about who she really love , I get down the stairs towards the kitchen for a quick drink I saw Klaus and Kol with Damon chatting , Damon looked at me "Blondie when did you came in…hope you enjoy the little trip of yours" he mock I looked at him

"what trip?" Klaus ask Damon "Blondie little journey to the outside of mystic falls" Damon smirk

And I could see hurt in Klaus eyes "love…why didn't you tell me about it , I could show you myself"

"what trip I just came back" I ask them " and why everybody act weird"

"oh come on Nick are you jealous because she wonders all over while you stay at home take care of your hop…" before Kol complete it Klaus smack him at the back of his head… weird I though and Damon was looking at them with suspicious look in his eyes "any way I going to meeting jell so take care" as I zoomed out towards the falls

**_Damon_**

"who jell?" Klaus ask "don't know she still haven't told any o the girls about her trip to new York"

I reply to him "and Klaus you need to tell her about your hope" I told him then in the blink of eye Kol was pushing me to the wall "what the bloody hell" I yell at him

"how do you know about his hope" Kol ask me while the veins in his eyes became clear

"looks like I hit a string…..the words spread fast about a magical child a true hybrid in our world mostly from witches… Bonnie feel it when she born the power of magic became strong but we didn't told anyone it's just me and Bonnie who know!" I assure him and he set me down

"its not of your business to decide I I'm gonna tell her or not" Klaus said to me with greeted teeth

I nodded to him "so about your baby mama" I smirk at his reaction "you can't hurt her like that Klaus" I told him

"I know it was a mistake I regret every day about Hayley and I want to kill her but I cant I I wat the wolves support in new Orleans" he told me and I nodded then looked towards the doorway to warn Tyler to walk away before they heard him but I notice there was a smile on his lips ….. great he will tell her now fantastic as Klaus call it

**_Caroline _**

I walk towards the falls it's a very beautiful place no wonder why my sister choose him as the meeting place it remind me of our own falls in beautiful Ninwa my home birth it was such beautiful place as I remember when we were kids we used to run in the castle playing screaming jumping running such ancient days as I remember that horrible day after the wild moon night the Rome king slaughter all of my people because he want to end the magic that ancient magic the walk in my sisters veins and mine thank god I let jellanara change my mind about the spell in that horrible day the clouds rain blood but his son prince Brasious refuse doing it and begin fight with my father men but father didn't know and he killed him my own true love and then I give up my magic to reunite again in other life and our love will be stronger but then I wouldn't remember our history or my magic without my sister and that spell

"hi you come faster than I though" her kind and worm voice cut my of my imagination

"hello my dear sister so what so important that cant wait to be said in the boarding house?" I ask her and she came to stand in front of me "sister don't mention me in front of them they wont remember anything about me I compel them to forget about your death that mean for the last six months and the originals are her for relax" my eye widen "you did what?" I yell at her wait does the originals can be compelled by us "my sister you have to understand you are weak until the next weak for the full moon and I need to protect you" she assure me and I nodded  
>" I just hate lying on them" I told her and she give my a warm smile<p>

"I just don't want to lose you again because I have spent 3500 looking for you all alone so forgave me but your friend must never know who am I and I will be with you so tell them that we met at new York and you helped me from a vampire and discover that I'm a witch and you decide to bring me to your famous Bennett witch to teach me" she looked at me with her puppy eyes

"okay…. I will but looks like you think about every thing but don't you think Bonnie will discover you more than a newbie witch?" I arch my eye brow for her "no because I'm stronger than her so I will hide it simply" she looked at me with a smile a devious own …. Sure my sister know how to play with other mind "wait how did you compel the originals" I ask her "because that impossible" she shook her head

"no my sister what is impossible is a 3500 alive witch drink blood but still alive and that is the impossible because every immorality spell turn them to dead people but we true die but we return to live after ew minutes still not vampires or undead we are the worst nightmare of the balance of nature" she smirk at the information "and that is the most of what I like the coven keep telling old stories about a witch who broke the rules of nature and became immortal which is me" she sing-sang voice , I looked at her then smile "okay shall we go to meet my friends" I ask her and she nodded but grab my arms and suddenly we are at the boarding house "wow" I looked at her with disbelieve then the door brust open revealing Damon who smirk then turn to jell "Blondie I see you brought with your self flame girl " he mock her but I grab her hand and head to inside to find every body chatting on the breakfast as soon as I enter every body looks to her

" well looks like Blondie find bloody with her" Katharine said that with a smirk earning chuckles from every body with jell looks like she was gonna kill her , before I could react Kol burst towards her and bait her neck as her eyes widen with surprise she didn't do any pain sounds instead she kicked his between his legs strong kick as Kol begin crying from pain I went to her as she put her hands on her bloody mark

"what the hell Kol" I yell at him then notice Katharine and Damon along with Klaus on the ground laughing nonstop . "I though you bring a meal with you" he said with sad puppy dog eyes

"no I'm not a meal you ass" jell shout at him while every body looked at her surprised because she is not scary from him and also her normal heart beat

"do you know who you just kicked at place when no man should ever been kicked" Kol said to her as he walk to stand in front of her , she nodded to him "yep …. Kol Mikaelson original pain in the ass got daggered for 700 hundred year for unknown reasons but my bit that you make your brother angry from you" she smirk then while every body was shocked for that response

"how you are not supposed to be running for your life dear with new style of jimmy shoe" Katharine told her arching a bro on her stupidity

"guys be nice this is jell a witch I saved from a vampire in new York apparently she is a newbie witch who need your help by the way Bonnie" I told them as I turn to face Bonnie who nodded "okay me and Davina will teach her if that okay Davina" Bonnie looked to Davina who nodded "lets go"

"wait…" Kol said "what is you last name jell perhaps I know your line or maybe my brothers know" he ask her

"I don't know I'm an orphan my mother died giving me birth and my father got killed by a king" she said

"who is that king you are speaking about love?" Klaus ask her as he stand from the ground

She freeze in her place not answering , "bloody hell when I ask you a question you answer me perhaps you don't know me my name is Klaus Mikaelson I'm the hybrid my darling so I suggest you answer the bloody question" he looked at her with a death glare

"I don't know his name and I know who you are and I'm not scary because Caroline told me that I will be safe if I stay away from any of you" she point to all of them

"Stefan can she stay with us" I ask Stefan who looked at Damon "and why?" he ask with a grin

"Damon don't be an ass she have no place to go she will be with me all the time and stay in my room if that not a problem" I told him and he roll his eyes

"yeah sure you can stay with us right Damon ?" Elena ask him and he looked at her eyes for a moment then nodded "only for you Elena"

"now ladies please join us on breakfast" Klaus said with a smirk because there was two available places next to him I grab her hand and make her sit next to him but she twirl me so I sat next to him while she sat next to me and Klaus show his grin "I begin like you sweetheart" he said to her

"well she cant stop talking about your charming accent and your hot a…." I looked at her then slap her before she complete her words "what the hell" she whined in pain as she cover her cheek with her hands

"I suggest you hold your words jell" I said to her coldly as she pout and Damon and Kol chuckle

"so jell that your name or nickname?" Bonnie ask her with a warm smile

"no in fact is Jellanara" she replied with a smile and Kol looked at her "jellanara that an old name weirder than Elijah" he said and she looked at him "well father was from the old times"

"do you have any sibling" Elena ask her , "yes I once have a sister" she said with a hint of sadness on her eyes "I'm so sorry I didn't know" Elena told her with a pity on her eyes but Damon ask her "once?"

She looked at him "yeah she killed herself for her one true love" she said and Damon nodded

"what happened to him" Davina ask "well he died because father though he is not good for his daughter and killed him and before he stop her she sacrifice her magic for the nature to reunite her with him again in the next live" she told Davina and she nodded

"so you are gonna wait for her to come back to life" Stefan ask her and she nodded

"but what if it takes over hundred year you will be dead" Damon said

"well there are spells who can keep me alive" she said

"so when do you think she will be back" I ask trying to play with it but she is really good actress

"well I don't know all I know that when she back I will feel it" she told me with a smile on her face, I nodded to her and when Bonnie touch her hands she gasp and grab her hand quickly and she looked to Bonnie with a cold face "what wrong? Bonnie" I ask her hopping she didn't find about my sister true magic

"nothing just its too much power your ancestor must be really that power" Bonnie told us and jell nodded to her "well nobody tell me anything about magic my sister always the priority and worthy for magic" she told us

"okay jell why don't you come with me and Bonnie and we practice okay" Davina said to her with a smile and my sis nodded to them and walk away I turn to Klaus who was looking at me

"do you trust her?" he asked me and I nodded to him "yes with all my life" I told him

"and control your brother and yourself if anything happen to her I will be mad at you Klaus" I looked at him with puppy eyes and he chuckle then nodded to me "you have got my word darling" he assure me

"Caroline may I speak with you for a second" he asked me and I arch my brow on him "on privet" he told me and I nodded , he walk away and I follow him to his room of course but there was a Sage burn so that will give us privacy "um…I have something to show for you" he said to me and walk to grab a painting ….i gasp it was me with that portrait a white halo around me and dark veins all over my skin and the background was all bloody with light and dark it was beautiful "Klaus its….." he looked at me with those puppy eyes look I smile at him "thank you" as I lean forward it was just 2 inches between our faces then KABOOM the sound was hard and there were shooting and screaming I pulled away and I heard him growl "we should see where it come from Klaus" I told him and he nodded as we flash to the study

**_Kol _**

"you bloody bitch…how dare you slap me" I yell at her while Davina and Bonnie hold me in place by there magic and Damon and Stefan on my next sides "relax Kol you are the one who begin it so suck it up" Damon said but I know he enjoy it and in front of me there was jell and Elena and Katharine hold her from attacking me

"I will be more than happy to kick you again you original ass" she shout back and her eyes looking at me angrily "you son of bitch" she yell it out loud and her breath became heavier

"oh please just think about it and I will kill you even if Nick dagger me I will be more than happy just if I kill you virgin whore" I shout back as I tease her virginity seriously who is virgin anymore specially at her beauty and her sexy body and she smirk to me like she know what I'm thinking about suddenly she push Elena and Katharine and they were shock to see here that power for a witch what a secret she hide with her and she walk slowly towards me in a way that I don't want to admit it but it turn me on she stood in front of me inches between us but I can't move my head or body thank to the witch

"you think I hot with a sexy body and that my walk turn you ON" she told me huskily…damn that whore how dare she as I looked at her she lick her lips those crimson lips my god how I want to kiss them with all the passion I've got until I heard someone cleared their throats it was my brother and Caroline who look at her with a seriously look on her face she pulled away from me and looked to Caroline

"hey he begin it I swear I have no intend to do it please believe me" she pleaded to Caroline who has a disbelieve look on her face " I don't believe you are doing it jell" she said to her who looked at the ground ashamed of it what in hell they were talking about

"love what are you talking about?" Klaus ask Caroline who looked at him "she was seduce him" she said it like it was oblivious I chuckle at her reply and everybody turn to me

"I am the one who seduce other not other seduce me" just I said it and everybody roll their eyes oh come on people look at how handsome I look gosh they are idiots

"and that why you pants on fire" jell mock me and Klaus chuckle while Katharine begin laughing along with Damon and Stefan has a small grin on his face "witch free him" Klaus order Bonnie to do it as soon as am able to move and hit her hard and push her over the wall across the room , she growled at me then her eyes they were golden but nothing like I ever seen not even Klaus had it those pretty green eyes turn into bloody scary golden as she begin to scream from pain and I heard a bone crack….. wait she was shifting but that impossible she was a werewolf with witch power that impossible I watch here with awe turning into a white wolf with a golden eyes it was very beautiful thing and also rare thing I turn into Klaus whose jaw dropped I pull out my phone and take photo of him

"Kol its not sarascam time" Caroline told me when I turn around she was gone so I head towards the stairs and grab Klaus arm and flash with him to his room he looked at me like what the hell I'm doing look

"we have a problem brother"

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	6. A Tale As Old As Time

"we need to decide what to do with bloody jell" I told him looking at him with serious eyes and nodded to me and he sat down on his disk and began thinking

"we need to kill her" he told me and looked at me waiting or my response

"yes but we need to know information about her and if there are more like her brother the white wolf blood can be used as a replacement for the doppelganger blood" I told him and his eyes looked at me with horror all over his face

"hope…" he whisper and I nodded to him , I walk to the door and he was behind me we got downstairs to find out that Stefan brought her back she was covered with a white sheet and her hair was a long and curly but her hair never that long now its get to her knees but she is so beautiful like an angel or a goddess and Caroline kneel down beside her stroking a curl behind her ears then she open her eyes and took a deep breath before she hold the sheet tightly around her body and then she stood and looked to Caroline then nodded to her as she walked behind her and follow her to room and when we heard door closed then nothing damn on the Sage she is really smart

"I don't trust her for a second Damon said "me too" Stefan add

"she is hiding something I know that there are something in her eyes and they look older , why Caroline have to see good in everyone" Elena said with worry all over her face

"the same for both of me and Nick" I said to them

"we need to get her down and know what she know and then kill her" Damon said as he stood up and walk to the liquor cabinet and poor himself a drink and he looked at me then smiles

"and you buddy I think you quiet enjoy it" he said with a smirk cause everybody in the room to huff in annoying

"stop you will make me blush" I reply with a soft high tone causing Klaus to chuckle

**_Jellehanara POV_**

I walk to the room and heard the door shut down so I focus on the Sage and burn it and so I count on three then its came "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND….?" She yells at me as I walk to the dresser and grab an underwear with bra and shorts with black top and enters the bathroom while my sister was screaming at me "how could you do this to me by turning into a wolf oh come on you are 3500 years you don't have a damn control" she shout at me then I could hear her pacing the room with angry steps as soon as I heard her calming I walk out of the bathroom noticing she is staring at me….weird…I though

"look tomorrow I'm leaving to Italy we have an estate over there and that thing I there so…" I told her

"okay but when are you going back?" she asked me with a sad tone , I know she will miss me so mush but she need to be strong for herself and me "at the day of the full moon on 12 afternoon and I never late you know me" I told her and she nodded and then she flashes towards me and hug me tightly if I were a normal human not undead one and I would be squeezed from the force of hug I chuckle lightly

"sis we need a sleep tomorrow I'm leaving" I told her and grab her hand and headed towards the four poster bed and lay my head on the pillow , she was facing me when she notice I couldn't sleep she start singing to me an old song when we were kids father used to sing it for us when we were scared of storms

**_"Someone holds me slowly sing once upon a sun an a moon….a tale as old as time…..a song as old as land….the sun rays deep the seven oceans…..the moon shades climb the winds travel down the hallways' of time….. once upon a time there was a sun and a moon"_**

I felt my eyes burning as I closed them I was sleeping relaxed

….Mean well…

Kol was humming "brother your girl have a quite a voice" Klaus was smirking and nodded , Damon said

"I know her voice is beautiful but the words is what I don't understand" and Stefan add "what language is that?"

"Davina had an idea about the language" Bonnie said as everybody turn to her then Davina "I have a piece of her hair I can perfume a spell to know what language and where did she came from perhaps.." she said and Klaus was in front of her "what do you need" he asked her as she looked at him smirking

"just one of you memory of the song because I didn't hear her you know witches don't have a super ears" she said mocking and Klaus gave her his hands she hold it and before she chant "wow but that not her hair she had a shot one" Kol said as he took the long supposed hair "no its here she is doing a speel or her hair to hide his long" Bonnie said to him , Klaus growled "can we begin it" Davina nodded but she add "everybody in this room will see everything but I put a barrier so they won't surprise us" and she begin chanting suddenly everybody was having a vision of Jellehanara , she was running between giggles and screaming she was wearing a white silk dress with golden buttons on her shoulders and a golden waist band as her long knee tall bloody red hair flying all around her , the sun light illuminating her with a beautiful aura behind her was a surprise for everybody Caroline was behind her well like a picture of Caroline with the same dress and same long hair but with golden blonde curls just like her hair , they were running in a fast speed around each others in a huge castle suddenly they stop and looked to the door a man came wearing a crown holding his hands to them "my daughters come to me my purest ladies" he called and they looked at each other then flash with smiles a genuine smiles to him but he was strong he hold them "father can you sing to us" jell asked him and Caroline nodded "yes father please" she pleaded him and he nodded "alright alright" he cleared his throat and then begin

**_ "Someone holds me slowly sing once upon a sun an a moon….a tale as old as time…..a song as old as land….the sun rays deep the seven oceans…..the moon shades climb the winds travel down the hallways' of time….. once upon a time there was a sun and a moon" _**then its over

"what the bloody hell?" Kol said , "she is really old aren't she?" Stefan asked and Klaus nodded

"the clothes remind me with the old Greek gods but the castle wasn't an Greek one she was an…" Klaus begin passing forth and back "all I know the symbols on the walls was for the Assyrian gods which mean in the old world and then mean Ninwa or Ashour perhaps" he added the note

"alright nobody befriended Magellan so spell the location" Damon said with a hint of sarascam

"old Iraq" Kol replied "and that a problem because the castle who Nick talk about or the empire was in 3500 bc" he quickly added Elena eyes widen in horror "so she cares for Caroline because she looks a lot like her sister" she said looking at everybody "we need to know what she knows and kill her then but without Caroline knows it will destroy her" she added later "where is Katharine have anybody seen her" and everybody shook their heads "do you think she killed her" Stefan asked with worries in his eyes as I pulled my phone and dialed her number after the forth ring her voice come with a high tone and tired muscles "Katharine pierce or I you prefer me Katarina petrova what do you need Klaus I'm busy" the voice came weak and everybody heard a silent moan "well we just wanted to check on you because we think the jell killed you apparently she is a 3500 years old witch "A WHAT?" two voices come from the phone and Klaus , Kol had a horror face with widen eyes "I'm gonna burf" Kol put his hands on his stomach for dramatic effect

"can somebody tell us what happen?" Elena asked and Klaus looked at her "your doppelganger is with my brother" and everybody groaned but anybody could feel Katharine smirk "well Nicklaus hello there brother" Elijah voice come from the other end "hello Elijah so that is your excuse of the most nights?" Kol asked but Elena cut "Katharine never left for a full nights" we heard her cleared her throat "well Elena you tiny little horrible photo of me you keep forgetting that I'm Katharine pierce I'm a…." we heard noises from the other line and moans mixed with growls "alright alright…" her voice came shaky

"I'm Katarina petrova I'm a survivor…..happy now you better finish what you just begin" and the line went dead so Kol was looks like he was gonna blow and Klaus was drinking non-stop and Damon with Alaric giggles about something Damon said as Klaus phone begin to ring he answer it "Elijah I thought you were busy with lady petrova?" from the other line he cleared his throat "well she is sleeping like an angel falls from heaven but that not why I called Nicklaus" he said "then what for brother?" Kol asked

"I'm pretty sure you know Nicklaus I have been on good terms with the witches so one time they were talking about the magical old days and how witches had a magic unbounded by the spells and how its die one day with no reasons but some of them said a strong witch came back from dead while other swear they saw and old times witch while others don't believe a word" he told us all

"how do you know its an old times witches" Kol asked but Davina and Elijah said in unison "they have a tattoo on their middle back" there was a silence before Davina complete "a triangle but a special one come from the immorality of the vampire and his strength with the power of the werewolf bait and there transformation at last the power of witches but unbounded by the spells or nature a true hybrid the worst nightmare of nature" she finishes and everybody jaw opened "well done Davina dear" Elijah voice came in as he hang the line

"a true hybrid?" Klaus asked and Davina nodded "yes a one whose born as the triangle power"

As the sunlight became rising from the line of earth and skies everybody heard footsteps and Caroline with jell came down they looked at us "wait did you all stayed without a sleep Davina you need sleep" Caroline orders her as she pout but Kol nodded "yes darling we need you for the upcoming battles of NOLA"

"what battles?" Caroline asked as her eyes widen "Nicklaus Mikaelson are you using a super powerful teenage witch for battles and fighting….when I think you can't get any worse" she shout at him as he used his puppy eyes "fine" she pouted and jell began laughing "you two are weird couples" she said and Caroline eyes widen "no..no..no.. we are not a couple" she replied quickly and Klaus smirk only widen "yeah nice try care I know you or I can say I feel what you feel and right now you wish I shut up before I say that you want him to kis.." before she complete it Caroline push her on the floor as they begin fighting like sisters fight "get on top of my you.." as jell flipped her on the floor and slapped her

"please kiss her and finish me from my misery" she yells and Caroline stops then flushed three shades of red

"at least I'm not the one whose virgin and for god sake enjoy flirting with Kol" she snarl at her and jell became redden "that's my girl" Klaus said smirking at the victory

Jell looked at her sister "but still I don't dream and moan right next to your sister sleeping" she replied it back and Caroline became angry so she slapped her across the face

"no you did not" jell spat and Caroline smirk grew wider as they begin hitting and slapping all the boys were enjoy the show while Elena, Bonnie and Davina looked in awe , Caroline hand come in her hair and by the mistake the clap that holds the hair shorter spell fell on the ground and Davina grabbed her to scan it, jell hair fell down on the floor when they notice , Kol pulled jell from Caroline while Klaus help her rising to her feet

"so caroline would you mind tell me why there are a 3500 years witch standing in front of me" he said at Caroline and jell eyes widen so jell grabbed Caroline and step in front of her protecting her

"speak to me not to her hybrid" she snarl while he looked at her "how did you know?" she add shortly

"the song my darling the one who Caroline sang to you hours ago" Kol told her she turn to Caroline who muttered sorry under her breath and jell nodded to her "long story so can we sit then I tell you" as everybody sat she begin telling the story but only the important parts after an two hours Elena asked in awe "so Caroline is your long lost sister from 3500 years and she reborn" she said in disbelieve

"no she didn't reborn at all it was a magic who shaped in her face….she will connect her new life to her old one….and it will happen the night of full moon" jell told them all "after 14 hours" Stefan said and jell nodded to him "she will keep her memories right and her decisions won't be made by her other self right!" Klaus asked with worry on his face and she smiles at him "yes she will this Caroline as you know her is a smaller version of my sister Allesara if you see her full of light then wait to see her full personality she will light you by all the mean of the word" she assure him and he relaxed

"oh that wonderful Nick you will be surround by the light forever" Rebekah voice came from Damon phone everybody turn to him "what she threat that she will cut my dick if I didn't call her and compel Elena to keep wanting sex with me now I can't let that happen can I ?" he replied and everybody heard

Marcel saying "that my hottie aunty beaks" Kol and Klaus alone with Davina growled "Marcel keep your hands of her or close the phone before I cut your dick and let's see my strumpet sister looks at you ever again" Kol snarl "oh Kol nice to know you care" Rebekah said as she closed the phone and Kol looked again like he was about to blow "first Finn and Sage then Nick and blondie then bekah and Marcel at last Elijah and Katarina why I'm the only original who not getting laid?"Kol asked and every body chuckled

"now I'm gonna need all of your help my sister body is in a coven hidden in time & place portal in our old castle which still stand by the way so I'm gonna need all of you to come because I know the bloody damn witches they will fight me till the end of times for what I have done to them and I have been spent 3500 looking for here and god help I'm not gonna let her be week for woods or vervain or white oak stake" she told them all with firm tone but there was fear in her eyes "in our family the words is family above all" she add "okay we need a attack plan and a defense plan" Klaus said

"okay the defense in my part I cant protect you all and the attacks too but they will focus on Caroline so all my protection from witches spells goes for her" she told them and they all nodded

"so when we go?" Stefan asked "how about no" jell replied and they all nodded

As I turn to my husband "Mikael those two witches are far worse than our Childrens we need to destroy them both two we attack Caroline she the weakest the nature orders their deaths and said the vampires are part of the balance also which is something I never understand" I told him that and he nodded he kissed me gently "okay my love we will finish those witches down and our children can live happy so we do" Mikael looked at me with genuinely love i nodded to him "tonight our freedom" and he replied "tonight"

…

_**note : sorry im late hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think my instagram is (mkakous**_**_) have a good day or night and there are  
><em>**

**_link in my profile about what i picture the characters and places like waterfall the castle their father Jellehanara _**


	7. For The First Time In Forever P1

**_14 Hours Left_**

**_Jellehanara POV_**

Fourteen hours left just stay calm easy easy….in….out…in…out…in..out

"in….out…." I heard someone behind me I turn around to see Kol standing on the door frame smirking at me , he slowly walks towards me like predatory walk and there was a glint of something in his eyes

"you need to calm down darling….you won't help anyone with stress" he said to me expecting some harsh words but I surprise him after all

"you are right I need to calm down sorry it's just you have never been in my place waiting for so long for something badly and that moment finally came….and I …." I looked at him with waterfall eyes he flashes to me and hold I begin to shaking from tears "I can't lose now….I won't stand alone again in this world for a minute" somehow I manage to pull those words out of my mouth between sobs as he hold me tightly and draw patterns on my back such beautiful melody he was humming in my ears as I calm down after few minutes , he looked at me then cleared his voice

"you are Jellehanara a 3500 years witch , you have manage to put fear in the witches cold hearts even my brother couldn't do it I'm pretty sure my darling you can suck it up… you know" he told me with such firm voice but there were a caring and a hint of sarascam , I chuckled for a fifteen seconds so when I stopped I looked at him with a cold stare and cleared my voice then stand up holding my head high to show I do not bow to anyone

"if you ever told anybody about these conversation or even give a hint I will torture you like nobody did" I told him but he begin to laugh after he stopped he looked at me

"you are nothing comparing to Nick you know" he told me and I just looked at him in awe , I shook my head "I'm far more worst your brother don't have the gift of seduction and seeing your worst fear" I told him and he looked at me dead in the eyes , in a second I was pinned to the wall my hands were above my head my I could feel him hot warm breath on my lips , he was staring at me to my eyes then lips then eyes again to my lips when he finally got the balls he lean closer and pressed his lips to mine with such force and lust but with compassion I have never seen except when my sister used to meet Brasious I used to watch but I don't know how my hands end in his hair as I pulled him closer more if it was possible his hands were trailing my shoulder to my hips as I depended the kiss his hands rip my shirt off and I gasp he push his tongue inside my mouth as our tongues begin battling and dancing together I could feel his emotions they were pure for me I moan inside his mouth when his fingers were gazing my black bra , I trail my hands from his hair to his shoulders then his masculine chest I grabbed the top of the Henley and rip it off him as we stop kissing he was staring at me smiling a beautiful genuine smile it suit him the happiness I put my hands over his chest feeling his muscles tense under my touch , he put his hands on my ass and push me up in a flash I was in his arms my legs around his waist my hands on his face as I begin kissing him with passionate kiss mouth open hot steamy kisses he push me to the wall with such a force caused the wall crack I giggle a little and he smirk grew wilder staring in my deep eyes I was for the first time in forever letting anyone to see how I'm broken , but I haven't notice he is really handsome with those brown eyes who make you lost in them…. I closed my eyes as he went to place his tongue on my neck with hot mouth kisses I moan at the feeling and I heard him growl as his penis grew harder every time I moan and I enjoy it

"Jelleh we are rea…. OH…MY..GOD.." I heard someone shouting as I quickly pulled away from him causing him to growl , I looked at my sister wide eyes and Klaus behind her with Damon smirking and Elena looking like she saw the death by himself

"i….were…un.." I tried to explain but Kol cleared his throat

"thank you brother next time when you two try to reach it I promise I will be there with a camera" he snarl at his brother and Klaus chuckled but Caroline was panicked

"I don't believe you…" Caroline looked at me with widen eyes "that was my favorite shirt and with him that beyond the believe" she complete , I want to say something but the problems begin as I felt pain In my heart I start screaming but no voice came from me my heart he was stopping as I watch my sister looked at me with fear my breath became quick I turn around to see both of the witches chanting they were desiccating me I looked to Kol who has shame in his eyes… he betrayed me, I looked at my sister to see if she know , I looked at her neck broken and her body was on the floor I should never trust them at all I looked behind them there was two faces I knew as I used to watch them Mikael and Esther the original whore was smiling and that bastard next to here was smirking as I closed my eyes I felt my body falling but It never hit the floor I felt strong arms around me as they hold me , I felt into a never endless thinking it was the end I will never receive her again my own sister she will never back to me but I always have a plan stupid idiots they never meet the devil by himself until they meet me now all I have to do is wait for the part of plan come

**_Twelve hours left until the full moon_**

**_Kol POV_**

after Mikael and Esther left when she put the protection spell on her coffin to nobody to be able to unlock it they told us that we are free and they will never come behind us in one term we never bring her back or let Caroline complete the spell and we agree

"do you think we make the right decision you know she will never forgave you right" I asked my older brother , he looked at me then back to Caroline who just woke up she whimpered from pain as she rubbed he neck then her eyes widen "where is she now" she yell on us , I looked to the floor

"I know you didn't kill her because she have no weakness spot except for me and you will never kill me so where is she?" she hissed with anger all over her face

"care relax if we didn't do it Mikael and Esther would kill the originals and we will be dead is that what you want?" Elena told Caroline who was taken aback but then her anger flood all over her face

"you slutty whore how dare you" she spat in Elena and she was staring at Caroline in awe

"you have no right to talk to me like this you are nothing compare to me , just a bloody whore came from a bloodline famous of breaking families and brothers hearts" she add smirking

"and now I demand MY SISTER BACK before I begin torture" she shout at all of us , Klaus smirk at he begin walking towards her , she looked at him dead in the eyes as he stand in front of her he leaned a little forward and begin teasing her "how do you exactly planning torture love" he said it with I wolfish grin and I felt the need to puke I still remember her face when she looked at me with hurt in her eyes from the betrayal , I walk towards the liquor cabin and poured for myself and Damon a drink as I whisper in his eyes "hundred bucks on the Blondie that she will wipe his ass in the next comment" he looked at me and nodded as Davina walk to me "fifty bucks they will fight and he will kiss her as she slap him across the face hard" I looked at Davina surprised from her comment but I nodded

"five hundred bucks that she will kick him in the balls" he said as he winked to me so we looked at the play in front of us they were still standing still in places

"I wouldn't think about that so mush hybrid because if you got any small amount of balls that you claim to love me you wouldn't hurt me straight in my heart" she told him looking cold in his eyes

"Caroline i…" he begin saying but she cut him off

"save your ass , klaus I have no intend to hear your pathetic excuse" she said with a calm tone but a lot of anger behind her voice

"now we are my sister or I shall do this" she said as she flashes to Davina and drive her hand in her chest grabbing her heart in her hand as she fell limb body on the floor everybody gasp

"NOOO…" Klaus shout then he pushes her to the wall as I kneel beside her caressing her cheeks her warmness despairing slowly , "Klaus….. she is de…ad" I said those words as the anger building inside of me when I heard her laugh I looked at her she was turning it already off , Klaus looked at her with awe

"my sister is the only one who will bring her back and as you see I already turn it off so I won't care about pulling out hearts as much as it needs" she said to him as he nodded then he flashes for a second then bring a coffin with him

"it spelled you can't open it without my mother and I doubt she will help you" he told her as she smirks

"care when did you became selfish who are you? I though you care for us the family above all we are your family" Elena told her with a hope maybe she will reason with her

"I am selfish!? I'm the one who got killed by a women looks like her best friend just to prove a point , I'm the one who got dumped because a bloody ass couldn't get over that his ex-girlfriend dating a vampire and she dumped him , I'm the one who got turned by someone because he wants to get to my best friend , and then got raped by his ass excuse for a brother then been feed and compel to do thing I ashamed of it outside my free will and then feeling nothing but a sex body use it whenever he got bored or to release himself that same man who you are sleeping with and madly in love with him while you don't know how mush you are a BRO-WHO and your ancestors….. and then being allured by the darkness to find love and safety in the arms of the most dangerous creature in the world which I was fighting my feeling for him because of every time I looked at you to see what he did for you… to not hurting you and you sleep with a man who still now I have a lost my confidence because he made me feel unworthy of every good thing happen I'm the one who her stupid dog ass boyfriend dumped her because a stupid revenge on a thousand years hybrid who by the way forgave me for every time I tried to kill him and every time I feel the guilt eat me because of what we did for him and his family and because of me you are leaving and breathing in your ungrateful cold bitch heart so dare you telling me that I'm selfish because I want my sister back to help me and teach me what she saw at her 3500 years" as she said she broke to the floor while everybody jaw dropped and Klaus boiling with rage towards slutty Gilbert as he approach Caroline she stopped sobbing and walk towards the coffin she rip it open and looked at her sister gray body at she opened her eyes to star at her sister , Caroline smiles at her as she flashes towards matt and cut a little the vein in his neck as she put him in front of her sister mouth she begin drink and the healthy color came back slowly as matt was straggling as Elena yells and try to pull matt away Damon grab her with all force so she wont move

"let go of me Damon please we need to save him she crazy" she shout at Damon who shook his head

"she is without emotions Elena she will kill you just wait she will bring him back" he assure her but she kept struggling against his hold

When jell stopped she stand out of the coffin and looked at matt who was pale , my eyes widen as she begin glowing in golden rays then matt restore his color

"you will not remember that feed on you or this conversation , you will go back to your house close every windows and door and sleep as mush as you need then you will wake up and try to contact us to make sure nothing bad happen then you will do what you want to do" she compel him and he nodded then get out of the Salvatore boarding house , then Caroline eyes widen "oh my god.. Matt… Davina what have I done" she begin crying and my brother in a flash he was next to her as I watch jell walk to Davina body and again she glow with golden and Davina woke up gasping for air then she relaxed when she sawed jell she muttered 'I'm sorry' In her breath and jell nodded to her assuring her no problem

"how this happen to Caroline she became dark off her emotions?" Stefan talk for the first time

"me and her are alike I'm present the seduction she is the compassion , I'm the dark side she the light side but you haven't seen anything yet from her light , I'm the sun the fire the desire… she is the moon the water the love" she told us as she walks to her sister she kneel down beside Klaus shushing her

"you are okay nothing happen I bring them back they are fine don't worry" she assure her sister and Caroline nodded to her she stopped crying and left Klaus side , she stood up holding her head high I could see there are nothing between them in common from the looks because Caroline eyes are blue and her hair is blonde while jell eyes are green and bloody red color hair but inside they have a lot in common from the feeling and the way they walk and how they are proud of themselves there are both beautiful as Klaus stand up next to her

"you care for me and you feel guilty about plotting and hurting me I'm quite impressive with you love" he begin teasing her as she looked at him with redden cheeks he smiles and press his lips on hers , I growled at the scene in front of me and wanted so badly to puke but she backed away and slapped him hard on the face , I was surprised as everybody like Klaus was staring at her in awe and Davina was clapping as she walks towards me and Damon…. What's wrong with her I though when she approach us she held her hands smirking as she cleared her throat "my money gentlemen's" she moved her fingers then I notice Damon growl and put in her hands five hundred bucks then I remember the bit so I paid the dept and she walks away running to Caroline and hugging her so tightly "thank you so mush" she told her as she turns to us

"never put a bit with a witch able to see the future" she stick her tongue on us as we hit by the hard fact "she cheat" I heard Damon growl and I whined like a child  
>"Nick Davina stole our money with cheating" I pout at him and Caroline begin to giggling and jell stay with the stone face mask she was clearly mad<p>

"I told you never put any bit with women's" he told me as he chuckled a little

"no you didn't" I shook my head

"no I did brother remember with you put a bit with Katharine about how long you will stand in a conversation with her about Elijah sexual abilities , you stayed for 16 seconds before she even come to his privet part of body then you begin whining when she didn't let go of it….. such beautiful memories" he said as he begin laughing hard I looked at Damon who was on the floor and Elena who was disgusted to Stefan who was chuckling and Caroline who was giggling till I came to her jell who was crying from the pain of laughing

"glad my misery make you happy people you have no heart or feeling" i spat before adding "I paid for her one and half million dollar she spent it on that car I want it that petrova and her sassy black _Lamborghini" I pout again as I grabbed jell and k__iss her back with all the passion I have when I pulled away all the room was silence she pulled away from me _

_"__I can't be with you , I am bad for you I don't have the compassion or love to offer you which is what you deserve Kol I know behind that mask of funny and annoying brother there are a wonderful man hidden over there waiting for the right girl who will light you with a thousand watt from smiling for you" she told me with hint of sadness in her voice but she wanted to say more I cut her _

_"__we talk later now we have a bigger problem than us" I told her as I looked at Caroline who was also sad for her sister _

_"__I understand why you did it but do it one more time I will kill you all without a second think" she told us all , ah how much I liked her strong powerful woman _

_"__as I was saying before interrupting you guys and before all the madness we are ready to leave" Caroline told jell who blushed a little by her words_

_"__okay here we are" jell said as the world begin to spin around us In a very fast speed before we know it we falls on the soft grass land wait grass as I opened my eyes it was an oh the words cant descript it _

_My jaw dropped in awe as everybody it was like a dream castle still standing in the face of time as jell stands , I looked at her she was smiling her and Caroline such a beautiful place but I notice there was on the left side the moon in his half way to the sky on the other hand the sun who is already in the middle of the sky , I looked at my brother he was surprised a lot as for Damon and Stefan they were smiling in awe as there eyes wander the beautiful color of green trees and plants old flowers I didn't know it was excised before as we heard Caroline and jell calling for us from the castle they were both giggling and smiling a true goddess that what I though and I know my brother thinks the same way , its gonna be a long day but a beautiful one I'm pretty sure . _

_…__**TO BE CONTINUED**__… _

_**NOTE : HE GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK IF THERE ARE ANY DIFFICULT THING TO READ JUST ASK ME AND I WILL ANSWER SO THIS CHAPTER HAS A TWO PARTS AND I KNOW THERE WASN'T SO MUSH OF MIKAEL AND ESTHER BUT I HAVE SOMETHING BIGGER IN MY MIND ALSO DID YOU LIKE CAROLINE SPEECH WELL NOW SHE DON'T HATE DAMON BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN NICE WITH HER IN HIS OWN WAYS THE SPEECH HAD BEEN TOLD BY DARK SIDE OR CAROLINE HAVE A GOOD DAY OR NIGHT DON'T FORGET TO SEE THE LINK IN MY PROFILE ABOUT THE WAY I IMAGINE THEM AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE TO MY MIND **_


	8. For The First Time In Forever P2

_Caroline and Jell was so excited to be back at the old castle as they began dancing happily all over the place while everyone was in deep shock to this majestic land Elena , Damon , Stefan , Kol , Davina , Bonnie , Klaus were staring in awe for such thing came only from fantasies so when they finally realize the shock is over Caroline and jell came offer them to see the castle of times as they all begin walking through the hallways of the enchanted castle , it's really beautiful that what everybody was thinking _

_**Caroline POV **_

_It's really a good feeling to finally able to be back home but its different in a lot of ways the place really looks old and creepy castle but if I didn't grow in her I would definitely be scared the hell out but it's my home not mystic falls anymore so I turn around to face all of them _

_"__guys do you want an official tour or would you rather get lost in time" I asked them and they all looked at each other , there was an awkward silence till someone broke it _

_"__jeez so you two are older than us?" Kol asked us arching a brow in confusion , I looked at jell who were looking at him with 'hell no mister' face _

_"__no we are older than the very first world immortal man and woman of course we are older than you , you ass" she told him with hands thrown in air like it was oblivious_

_"__prove it…. I dare you kick one of the originals asses" Damon said teasing her _

_"__oh honey I can kick the nature's ass by herself" she replied looking at her nails with a wide smirk at her face _

_"__so how large is the castle and what time do we have before the moon" Klaus asked my sister and she looked at him _

_"__it's quite large so don't wonder by yourself all of you because there were rumors that this castle is the portal of hell but I didn't have time to check it so…. We have ten hours it won't be enough for anything because in your time its two hours left so if you want to let them see the castle you should start now and I will go and prepare okay sis" jell told me as she kissed my cheek and flied to unknown location so I turn back to them _

_"__shall we?" Klaus asked me giving me his hands "we shall" I answered as we walked and everybody behind _

_We walk to the ball room it was just like I remember it , all large and the ceramic floor brighten as ever will be . everybody was staring at me waiting for some word to been said about the room _

_"__as you see this is the ballroom when the kings used to come to us father always run a party for their honor as it will be the last time they came because perhaps he was performing an ally with them but that didn't mean that he trust them….. he never told anyone about the location afraid that they might hurt us and some of them tried killing us and It did work when they killed our brother 'Hillanicious' he was just like father with his look and his hair his high the only different that he was blue eyes we were born from the same mother so father keeps telling me that I got the same eyes" I smiled at the memory , then a voice interrupt "so when he died father gone mad and bring Alleh mother and Jelleh mother and cast a spell upon calling the ancient souls and magic to re-bring the one thing that everyone was so afraid of 'the sun & moon by the power of stars' they were the ultimate power in the world till every soul trapped them in the planets like in sun and moon an immortal object will never ends but father freed them and they went into their mother bodies so father as you know slept with them and made them pregnant both of them…" _

_It was a voice I never thought I would ever hear it again not after what happened so I kept looking at her my eyes filling water as she complete the story _

_"__but their mothers weren't had any power or magic at all they were human so when they two were born they died and the magic transform into a pure body when father hold them as he lay them both on the stoned table a light came from both of them so father cover his eyes but his notice the moon was shining brightly as the sun was but between them there was a bright star glowing in silver and gold he thought he was imaging it was impossible so when he shift his eyes from the sky to the babies in front of him he saw three girls all tiny and small with their bright eyes looking at him…. He loved them from the very first time because they were his daughters….and he named them Allesara the one with blue eyes and curly blonde hair… Jellehanara the one with green eyes and flame red hair…." She said to them all _

_"__okay first you said there was a three girls and second who the hell are you?" Elena asked all confident if only she knows who she were talking to with that tone I though _

_"__well you didn't let me finish…Ellehanara the one with black hair and blue-green eyes" she step from the shadows to revel a beautiful girl with dark long hair and blue-green eyes she was wearing an old clothes that one who father told the tailor to do us all the same in the very last happy day of our live_

_Suddenly all of them were gone and it was just me and her _

_"__where are they?" I asked her afraid of what she might have done to them _

_"__don't worry nothing happen to them they are all back and continuing their life's thinking that you are in a little trip in new York as for me you haven't seen me for a 3500 years and nothing no welcome no shed tears no huge nothing" she said with a cold tone _

_"__well I wouldn't hurt you anymore" I told her with a whisper because it's like a lost my voice _

_"__oh so you mean when you left me for my death and left the world to be with an arrogant bastard to be with him again and father had to sacrifice his life for mine because I got burned till death when you and jell insist that I don't complete the spell that unleash my powers" she said as she walked around me in a predatory way _

_"__I'm sorry but I wasn't thinking clear my emotions were heightened" I told her trying to reason with her maybe she will see it on my way I didn't have any intend to left her alone I didn't hear her when she was needing me the most I was selfish to think that I couldn't live in a world without him my one true love but never think of how my own sisters will react when they found out that I left them now I see why she is so angry from me , as soon Jelleh was is the room also but she didn't notice Elleh _

_"__the moon is full in a matter of seconds" she told me with pure happiness in her voices and it faded when she heard sister heartbeat she turn around to her as she steady herself preparing for the battle_

_"__no Jelleh I won't complete it if that what she wants" I told her firmly looking at Elleh who was in a shock from my words _

_"__what you can't do this" Jelleh pleaded me but I shook my head as Elleh flashed to me and plunge her hands inside of my chest squeezing my heart tightly _

_"__just know that I love you too both and Jelleh never be angry form her she has all the right to do it" I told my last words as I felt her hands leaving my chest then a pain came hard to ignore in the place my heart should be I open my eyes I looked at her and my heart in her hands as the world turns into a blank and I felt my self fall on the hard floor_

_**Mean well in new Orleans…**_

_I was setting on the large crown chair reading Tolstoy books as I heard footsteps come rushing to the study and Kol appears screaming 'Davina feeling something really bad' so I flash to her room to see her sweating and crying from pain and Katarina was soothing her with Rebekah next to her and Sage all of them were worrying on her while the poor girl landed her eyes on me _

_"__what wrong dear?" I asked her with a calm tone and she shook her head _

_"__they are something bad happening something should never happen to the balance of the nature" a horror look was all over her face as she began sobbing _

_"__what do you mean by a bad thing happen should never happen" Sage asked her all calming_

_"__it is a story or a legend a witch who were roaming the world to be reunite with her sister" she said with a raspy voice almost a whisper _

_"__why it's a legend she is just a witch darling nothing compare to us" Kol said trying to calm her but she shook her head _

_"__no the rumors have been said for over thousand years the same one whose name put fear to everyone heart and her magic is not bonded by the nature dangerous than expression" she replied "Jellehanara" as soon she said it Kol face became cold and nod to everyone to follow him but we can't leave her alone_

_"__you go I will stay and beks with Kat will tell me everything do not worry" Sage told us as she smiles to divine and climb the bed next to her holding her to feel safe so we all left the room and went to the study so Kol can spell whatever he know_

_"__what is the problem that we are facing it brother" Elijah asked as he put his hands in his suit pocket Katarina were setting on the floral old chair and Rebekah with Marcel were on the sofa next to Finn , Kol was pacing the room and I was setting on my crown chair_

_"__this is a huge problem we are talking about a witch stronger than silas and have the immorality because when It was 13__th__ the witches used to tell stories from the spell books over 700 hundred years before us , Klaus this is serious" he turn to me _

_"__what do you suggest me to do" I asked him then complete "you are telling me danger than silas then we can desiccate her using the witches spell than katsiyah use it for silas which that Bennet witch know it" I suggest to them all and they nodded _

_"__but bon bon will never do it for us" Katarina inform us _

_"__she will do it for her friends sake" Elijah replied and Katarina smiles as she mouthed to him 'my man' _

_I was really getting uncomfortable for unknown reason feeling the urge to shift into a wolf and be free from all the boundaries but I can't do it I must stay focused so I notice that Rebekah is worry and Marcel the way he looks at her remind me the way I look at her 'Caroline' that last thing I know is that Damon told me that she went to new York for a while now but thinking about her brings me a good memories like our passionate tryst at the woods but Sage came interrupt my thoughts _

_"__guys look" as she grabbed the curtains and the triple sized full moon shine across the windows as everybody gasp as Katarina began panicked as her hair began flowing around her face so was Rebekah and Sage as for me my necklace were floating I grabbed them and push them down they came back for floating I looked at Kol whose eyes were widen and a voice came from the stairs _

_"__the spell is back the sisters are together" Davina said to all of us and she turn to look at me _

_"__you should go free yourself and transform it will make you feel better" she told me and I nodded and flee into the wild running as fast as possible for the first time I felt free_

_…_

_As Davina turn to us "the werewolf bite in this moon will kill you without a minute so you need to hide come to my room as for the rest you need to make sure Klaus is safe and don't get hurt" she told us and we nodded so we flash with her to her room as she begin chanting all the candles fired and a barrier has been put so I closed the door and turn back to face Marcel and Sage with Davina on the floor sitting _

_"__looks like we stuck for the time being but luckily I brought this…" as I begin swaying the bottle of the finest scotch Klaus had and Marcel eyes light up while I smirk widely so I sat on the fluffy carpet that I picked it up for Davina but she grabbed the remote control " watch this" she told us as we turned into the flat screen that me and Kol brought it and also many for the house oh what a funny day that was I smiled at the memory but my smile quickly faded as I saw the news about a triple sized sun in the middle Asia and Russia as she flipped the channel to the middle east news about a large star shining silver and gold I looked at Davina who nodded _

_"__how is that even possible?" Sage asked in awe _

_"__the ancient magic who used to be like this but they decide to take it from the three girls so the one who symbolize the star died because she were never born in this world and her other two died also but the moon already had a child so their blood continued until one of her bloodline undo the spell but for casting the spell they already pay a huge price" Davina said _

_"__what was the price?" Marcel asked her arching a brow in confusion _

_"__they bonded their magic to nature to help them for casting them which cause all of those generation of witches using the spells because nature can't stand someone stronger than her" she replied_

_"__so basically nature is a whore" I said with all the sassiness I got smirking and all of them chuckled and Davina nodded "something like that" she confirm it _

_…_

_It time for her to get up those old days are done no more being weak now we will be powerful for ever till the end of times our destiny is together with that I open the coffin that my sister Allesara lay inside of it her body is the same nothing happened to him she is all glowing and shining I turn to my sister Jellehanara who was smiling a happy smile as she came and stood next to me waiting for out sister awakening as she slowly open her pretty blue eyes as she gasp for air _

_She is finally back my sister with all of her glory she is back_

_**They are back **_

_**Who? **_

_**Our deaths **_

_**Why would you say that?**_

_**Because they are back the triplet of the nature **_

_**We are done **_

_The originals were walking in the French courter as the whispers were every were around them all coming from the witches as they looked at each other in awe , something was happening and not a good thing_

_… _

**_note : hope you like it , so when Elleh sent them all back she bring them back and erase their memories so they never came to mystic falls which is just a point to see how much power they have and when the all sisters are back nothing can stop them so also i updated my profile for a photo of how Ellehanara looks like almost , have a good day or night _**


	9. A New Beginning For The Old Moon

_**Allehsara/Caroline POV**_

_As I was staring at the ceiling when I blink few times my vision is blurry I felt like I was awakening from a long dream , a new day in Ninwa then I was hit by the cold truth as I remembered everything happen as allehsara the princess of Ninwa and the great Assyrian empire to the begin of my life as Caroline forbes so I blink couple of times then slowly get up from the silk coffin I was lying at . as I used my abilities to push the air under my back to pull up , I turn around to see my sisters standing over there suddenly jelleh was next to me hugging me so tightly as I chuckled _

_"__nice to see that you missed me jelleh" I said to her with a hint of sarcasm and care tone , she smiled to me _

_As I walk to elleh I stood in front of her "why?" that was the only thing in my mind _

_"__because I will never step to your low and I will always help my sister when she needs me the most no matter what" she told me with a cold voice and my eyes begin to blur I really want to cry because her words were cutting my like knife but it's the truth , I nodded to her and step away little _

_"__so sister since you are finally back can we complete the spell to be together as a one always and forever" jelleh asked both of us_

_"__yes shall we complete it so she can go back to her so called Caroline life back" elleh said to jelleh as she took a step she offer her hand for jelleh and she took it and the other hand for me as I took it she begin to glow like me silver so I took jelleh hand and we complete the circle , jelleh begin to glow all gold and elleh begin to glow also silver it was a beautiful sight of course then I felt me vision became lighting then I notice the triple sized moon and sun in the middle there was a shining star with all glory I turn to look at my sisters as we finally reunited but nothing will ever be the same ever , jelleh will always love me and even elleh loves me but she is upset with me so much and she have all the right to be because I have betrayed her and left her to die because I couldn't handle the lost of a man I barely knew for a full month for my sister who I knew all over my life but my through were cut by jelleh _

_"__my dear Alleh I think it's time you get back to your life as Caroline…." She paused for a second before going on "it's been 15 years since they saw you because you know time works differently her but know one thing me and perhaps Elleh will be here for you all the time just think about us" as soon as she said it as the world whoosh around me as I blink to open them to find myself at the Salvatore boarding house and suddenly someone open the door she was middle aged woman who looked at me with a fake smile _

_"__what can I do for you my child" she asked with a caring voice but her eyes were saying other things_

_"__am…sorry but the Salvatore brother I'm looking for them!" I replied with a cold voice swearing my sister under my breath how much I hate when she send me away , one day she sent me to the 12__th__ and I didn't know anything but then I realized I meet Klaus at that time period that's why I have been such surprise when I saw him at the falls , oh my god I fell in love with Klaus two times one as myself allehsara and the other as Caroline so he did but I was pulled from my thoughts by a small voices calling me so I focused a little more harder to recognize one as Stefan and other as Elena so I snapped the woman neck to walk in to see Damon and Stefan on the couch and Elena on the floor they were all a little grey from the blood lose , what happen here I wonder all of that time I looked at Elena who were smiling and tears in her eyes like she was dreaming of something impossible _

_"__care Is that really you?" she asked me with a sound barely a whisper and I nodded to her smiling _

_"__yes 'Lena its me! What happen to you guys" I rushed to her hugging her tightly _

_"__some new fucking vampires came to town and they put us her trapped by a witch spell unable to leave and the old bitch is a witch who keeps taps on us when Stefan though he heard your voice he and Elena begin calling you and you snap the witch neck and came to help us… I was never more happy for seeing you Blondie" Damon told me as his eyes were searching me expecting to be just another hallucination _

_"__okay I'm here what do you guys need?" just when I said it Damon was hugging me so tightly and Stefan tried to get up but he couldn't so Damon pulled back "we need blood bags please" he told me pleading I have never saw Damon looked so worry like that while I turned to Stefan and Elena who were on the floor waiting so I whooshed to the cellar to be stopped by the barrier who kept me only inches from the cooler so I focus on the cooler and open it with my magic stupid witches my magic nothing compare to them so I grabbed the whole cooler and back to the leaving room where they were staying all of there eyes were on the cooler as I grabbed three bags and tossed each one of them a bag they all rip it and drank it in one gulp I heard them all moaning and the blood was cold but they still didn't say anything they just drink one by one until they all were finished so they headed to the showers and left me down stairs , I know they need a little time so I decide to give them some rest soon I heard the three showers turn on I turned to the witch and walk to her as I put my hands on her forehead trying to find all of what she knows so I sawed everything begin from the plotting to the torturing I saw everything she did to all of them every word every cut every moment made me cry so I grabbed her lifeless body and walk from the front door and flashed to the forest as soon as I make sure I was all alone away from eavesdropping_

_I focus on her as I begin to glow all white then she gasped for air and looked at me with a true terror on her face_

_"__no it can't be…no no it's a legend nothing more" she begin screaming with all of her voice and that only made me smirk as I shook my head_

_"__no my dear It's all true….I'm your worst nightmare" I said with a wide grin as her eyes widen in horror_

_"__you feel pain every time you breath you will regret that day when you walked to mystic falls and tortures my friends you will want to die but you won't kill yourself" I looked to her eyes as the compulsion work it out her mind as she began crying out loud_

_**"**_**_allehsara_** **_est nomen meum, et ego tibi_** **_mors_**_" __(__my name is allehsara, and i'm your death)_

_I told her knowing she will understand me as in one swift move I cut her head not giving a think twice about it so I turned to the earth under me as it began shaking then a square part of it slowly pulled up as my hand guided it in my other hand I focused it on her body and head and move it to the hole in the land as I pulled it back like nothing happened , I walked back to the house slowly admiring the moon whose shining bright above my head I smiled back to his shy rays and the way it strikes the trees all around me as I notice the lights of the house I flashed back in to see them all sitting around then they all came to hug me again as I giggles a little bit_

_"__thank god you came care I was really getting crazy trapped here" Stefan said to me as he walked back to sat on the sofa and Damon and Elena sat on the other sofa _

_"__so how long have you been trapped here?" I asked knowing the answer already_

_" __13 years ,11 month and 24 days, 17 hours, 35 minutes and finally 46 second before you came back" Elena told me with sad tone , it must be really hard to be trapped and not be able to touch the thing you want the most then I remembered something _

_**Flashbacks 2367 B.C**_

_I watched in horror as my sister begin slaughtering and killing with no mercy , it's been 1133 years since that horrible day when Jelleh became emotionless monster who keeps killing for fun to erase the pain of my death , I screamed with all o my power but she didn't hear me at all so I began crying until I notice her standing in front of a young boy who looked at her not afraid at all from her he was seven or eight almost _

_"__you know my lady she is not dead….she is in magical coma waiting the day her other body in another time area rise" he told her and she just stand there staring at him as my sobs became harder ever _

_"__how do you know?" she asked him after a minute to understand the information and take it fully _

_"__because I can sense it" he replied "trust me I wish you no harm and I can tell you that you will reunite with your sister" he added as he looked at her eyes who were cold drained from life _

_The boy was black eyes brightens like jewelry with short black hair as he took a step forward and hug her at first she was shocked then she hold him and begin shaking as he comfort her_

_"__why…did…she…..left…us? Wasn't…our…..love….enough?" she said between sobs as I shook my head _

_"__no Jelleh it not like that" I said but with no response she couldn't see me or hear me or sense me at all_

_It's really that hard to be trapped in a place and want to comfort someone so badly but not able to touch it or get it_

_**End of Flashback**_

_As I felt huge pain because of what I have done to them what I made them felt and if that is just for Jelleh then I can't even imagine what Elleh felt about my betrayal now I finally understand what Klaus had felt all over the years , I notice everyone was staring at me _

_"__so what brings you now Blondie of all the time" Damon asked smirking _

_"__well I guess I missed you guys and the town , mum , everyone" I told them smiling a sad smile , I hate lying to them but I had to they will never understand how It works_

_"__but we aren't quite done we still have to finish them and kick their asses" Stefan said _

_"__okay" I simply nodded and then when I realize something I begin laughing so hard that I couldn't keep the tears falling from my face and everybody were wondering why am I acting like that _

_"__light us Care what is that funny" Elena asked me and I still haven't finish laughing so she waits a minutes and when she notice I'm still not finished she zoom to me and slap me hard across the face_

_"__happy now you can tell us then complete your weirdo laugh" she hissed to me_

_"__okay okay , I was just remembering that we kicked the originals asses six thouthand years in six old people and killed two and dagger two with desiccate one who is original hybrid so you tell me we cant even kick a…." I paused because I don't know how old are they but Damon roll his eyes *UHMM* 653*UHMM* he look at me like he didn't say anything_

_"__alright 653 years , I mean c'mon 'Lena" I said like it was clear as the sun_

_She roll her eyes "well they hit us from the back" she said in her defense _

_"__any way have any of you heard anything from the originals" Stefan asked _

_"__yeah before two days he calls and ask for your location and I told him that you left to new York" Damon replies and I nodded _

_"__so where did you go?" Elena asked me exciting _

_"__well , I stayed in new York never moved" I told her and she looked at me_

_"__but its fifteen years there no way you could stay without anyone notice"_

_"__well hers the funny thing , years ago I have saved a woman from a vampire and we stayed together until one day she told me she is a witch and she was testing me to see if I'm going to hurt her so that why she didn't say anything to me but apparently she is a seven hundred years" I told them thinking about Jelleh ah its really hurt to lie to them but I can't tell them not now_

_"__what her name?" Damon asked eagerly to know_

_"__jell" I replied simply_

_"__what a name" Elena said _

_"__well her full name is Jellehanara but she cut it for the new century" I told her and Damon just staring at me like he knows something , Stefan apparently notice it and decide to break the tense in the room _

_"__well don't you think we should call bonnie you know to check and help her she is a powerful witch who know what they did for her" he said as I and Elena grabbed our phones and star at each other _

_"__you call" we said in unison_

_"__no you call" again but Damon came and grabbed Elena phone and began the call , Elena tried to get her phone but no use_

_"__Elena is that you really" the voice came from the other side of phone raspy and tired looked a little aged_

_"__no witch its me the awesome and funniest Salvatore brother we are free Blondie came and save our asses" Damon said smirking and a wide grin form on his face _

_"__greet see you soon and bring the surprise with you" he said as he hung up _

_"__she is coming soon" he said as he walked back to the liquor cabinet and pour a drink as I walk and grab it from him to drink it one gulp_

_"__have at it" I heard him mutter it under his breath_

_"__sorry I really need it" I told him as I grabbed the bottle from him and three glasses and pour for each one a scotch , I hand it for all of them_

_Just when I finish my second glass "no wonder why you guys like to drink all the time" I mock him and he chuckled smirking _

_"__when did you learn to be funny Blondie" he said with all the sarascam he got _

_Now it was my turn to say something but the door bell ring so Stefan flashed to bring the visitor , when he back with bonnie she was just like I remember but older and her hair has few gray lines _

_"__oh my god Care 'Lena" she said with almost a whisper and her eyes filled with tears as I and Elena hug her tightly _

_"__bon… I missed you guys so much" I told her and she nodded _

_"__how are you bonnie?" Stefan asked and she mutter 'fine' and he nodded to her_

_"__so bonnie what is the news about the vampires and where are the surprise I told you about" Damon said with a pout at the last part _

_"__well I knock them for the time but I pretty sure they will come for my head and the surprise is coming soon don't worry" she said it with a hint of normal but I could see the fear in her eyes_

_"__we will kick their asses don't worry as for us I have a aging spell my friend jell give it for me that how I stayed for fifteen years in one place" I told her _

_"__I got it on my phone" I added but she still looks confused but she shook her head _

_"__she must be a powerful witch for such a spell is not excised because the nature wont allowed" she told me oh bonnie only if you know what can I do now _

_"__she is a 700 years old positive she is powerful" Damon said with mock and bonnie eyes widen _

_"__how I mean I heard with 200 years or 300 limits but 700 hundred how?" she shouted with look of awe in her eyes_

_"__she used a potion not make her grow at all you know frozen in time and those stuff" I said but added _

_"__if you want I can call her for the spell I'm pretty sure she won't mind making you like her" _

_She looked at me with a glimpse of hope but it quickly hidden_

_"__yeah bon we will be together and you will never grow we will travel together see the world and be ourselves" Elena said pleading her to accept but she looked at me with a look 'I don't want to be a vampire' face but I shook my head_

_"__you won't be a vampire you will stay a witch don't worry you will eat human food or not eat at all I guess" I assure her and then she nodded and Elena began jumping from the happiness_

_"__don't get excited Elena she might not give the potion recipe to her so if I'm at your place I won't get excited" Damon said as he gulp his drink but I shot him a death glare _

_"__I will call her now" with that I grabbed my phone and called my sister but I know our conversation will be hidden _

_"__hello did you miss me already?" her voice came cheering _

_"__of course I will miss you listen I was wondering how do you sire a witch to be immortal but without being vampire" I asked hopping she will give me the answer _

_"__okay give her your blood and with a spell I will send it for you by a text" she said with no asking or anything_

_"__that's all no questions or anything like for who or why?" I asked her with worry _

_"__yeah it's your choice beside if that for the Bennet witch your friend bonnie than I'm all okay with it" she assure me _

_"__okay then bye have a great day sister" I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to bring her my blood as I grabbed the knife and cut my wrist a little as the blood reached the cup limits my wrist heal immediately but I could hear them talking _

_"__why we didn't hear anything from the conversation or Caroline voice?" Elena asked of course she will ask such a question don't get me wrong I love her but she pushes the limits some times and now I'm not just Caroline the poor girl who is jealous and never get anything she won't my name is Allehsara I'm the princess of Ninwa part of the triplet , the worst nightmare of the nature and I won't get any less thing of what I deserve _

_"__she must be put a privacy spell" bonnie answer _

_"__but can it be from new York to her on the phone" Elena said _

_"__yeah if she is that old then yeah she can" bonnie replies , so I walk back to the room and my phone notify me by a message arrive contains the spell_

_**Dear her is the spell you want as soon as she perform it give her the blood and open the curtains so she will get it from the moon , the spell is '**__Et__ego spondeo me servum meum erga reliquis luna non desinunt immortalium vim et pulchritudinem ab eo sicut abstuli__**'**_ _**hopefully I have been helpful have a good day **_

_I took a deep breath and I looked to bonnie whose heart beat is over normal _

_"__don't worry just say the spell then you drink my blood and that it no one is going to kill you" I assure her_

_"__why your blood?" Stefan ask _

_"__the blood is symbol of life and death if she took the blood of a human she will kill him and take his few years but the blood of undead is better and the spell bend you to the moon which mean as long as there are a moon in the sky you will be save" I told him then turns to bonnie and give her my phone to read the spell and give her my blood in her other hand and I nodded to her ._

_As she began chanting the blood became glowing when she finish the spell she looked at me one more time then she drink the blood in one gulp then looks around us _

_"__well does anything happen" she asked and Damon began laughing _

_"__told you don't get your hopes up ladies" he mock us all so I went to the curtains and pulled her open as the moon rays land on bonnie she began glowing all white and Elena went steps back staring in awe _

_While Damon jaw hang open and Stefan was staring in shock , bonnie skin began returning young and her grey lines in her hair turns dark brown when the glowing done she star at us then she speed in unhuman speed which shock them more and her eyes almost pops up she looks at them mirror and smiles touching her skin _

_"__care oh my gosh" as she flashes to me and hug me tightly and we all heard a bone crack so she step back _

_"__what was that? Did you heard it ? oh my god I can hear much better and see and smell jeez Elena you are sexual frustrated what ? oh my god you didn't have sex for 13 years" as she began laughing hard till she began crying "what happens to me"_

_"__it's the emotions the controls you and that was my rip cage broken from your force , the different between you and us that you don't drink blood and no allergy to vervain and nothing can kills you no wooden or silver or anything but you can desiccate" I told her and she looks at me in awe then she nodded ._

_Damon looks at me "great work Blondie now we can kick their asses with a new strong witch , I really began liking you a lot" he said and I looked at his eyes he was telling the truth , then we heard the door bell rings and Stefan went to open but Damon flashes over and came back with matt and April holding a hand of a girl with light brown hair and deep blue eyes and matt was holding a black hair boy and light blue eyes _

_"__oh my god" me and Elena said in unison as we flashes to them hugging him tightly _

_"__relax you both will crash me" matt said to us as we step back just to look at him he was really older and April also _

_"__April young I haven't seen you for a while" I told her as I hug her and step back to give her space to breath _

_"__well I'm Donovan now" she notify me as my eyes widen _

_"__what ? when? Where? How? Why?" as I began rambling he began laughing _

_"__relax its over twelve years now" he told me _

_"__after their they went missing but bonnie told me , I take April and left to the next town its really peaceful over there we marry all alone because everybody I know is dead or trapped or old really old so we decide to do it alone just us you know" he told me as I nodded and bonnie became crying but matt and April eyes widen _

_"__bonnie how ? where? When ? why ? really?" now it was matt turn to the ramble question _

_"__don't worry I'm not a vampire but I took a potion and since I'm a witch I can be immortal but my emotions all high but thank god I don't drink blood" she said all fast like there are no time as he nodded _

_"__so who are the little two angels over here?" I sing sang asked _

_"__well her is Emilia grace Donovan and the boy William Donovan" he told us as the boy jump in front of me pulling my hand and shake it forcefully and the little girl looked at me giggling as I looked at Elena who was smiling happily and Damon hugging her , he was also smiling so I turn to the young boy in front of me _

_"__matt why don't you stay here it's not safe outside and we have a lot to tell you and beside we need to put a plan but first I think the kids need to sleep first so we can began" Stefan said and matt nodded as he looks to April I cut in _

_"__I will take them to sleep" I said as I turns into the boy and girl "what do you say guys I have an interesting story" I said to them as they began jumping and matt nodded to me I pulled them with me to the guest room to prepare them for sleep _

_"__we want a bedtime story" the boy asked me and I nodded , when I went to pull the bed I heard Emilia tell William " hey will they looks a lot like the story daddy used to tell us about a Blondie and brunette with two men one with light brown hair and other with dark black hair and how they saved the town from the evil big bad hybrid but at the end fall in the Blondie love or evil copy the brunette or the crazy old man who wants to kill himself to be with his love of live or the evil gang of travelers who wants to destroy the ghost worlds and bring hell to earth" I chuckled at her words so I turn around to them _

_"__what if I told you it's true that we are the heroes that your father spoke of" soon as I told them they both came to me _

_"__I knew it dad has a few pictures of you guys all of you but he was younger and the photo is labeled in 17 years ago at the graduation…wait does that mean the big bad hybrid fell in your love" will asked me and I nodded _

_"__he is not a big bad he is just a broken man who got really hurt from his own family could you imagine your mother never loves you at all and prefer you other sibling on you or looks at you like a mistake or your father keep beating you and insult you all the time and never appreciate you or your own brothers and sister turn their backs on you and betray you" I told them and they shook their heads no sadly_

_"__don't be sad for him he is now happy he is the king now and his family with him now he is just waiting for me to tell him my feeling so what do you think about ?" I asked them _

_"__well I think you should go to him and kiss him a true love kiss then live together happy forever" Emilia said to me and I chuckled then nodded _

_"__gross no I think you should tell him your true feeling because he let his hybrid walk away at the prom for you I think that he really loves you but with his love the dangers will come and you need to be fearless and strong" will told me with a high chin _

_"__okay okay I got crazy for asking twins about a love advice of something shouldn't a kids like you know about" I told them but more to myself _

_"__well the true love we see it every day in our parents eyes" Emilia said to me with dreamy eyes _

_"__but we want now a story" he said as he climb the bed and Emilia climb next to him as I grabbed the covers to cover them _

_"__once upon a time in a land long forgotten hidden in the trees of time behind the abilities of the mind what can take , there was a three princesses one was a moon princess and the other was a sun princess and the other one was a star princess as they lived their long journey who they call it live…"_

_outside the door Damon was standing quietly listening to what i was saying carefully to not catch him as he turn back he gasp as he sees me in front of him _

_"__Blondie you surprised me never do that again" when he told me that I smirk as I grabbed his shirt and move us to the forests away from the house _

_"__what the hell?" he shout at me with a look of horror in his eyes_

_"__how much do you know?" I asked him as he looks at me_

_"__I don't know what you mean?" he said coldly but I could see the fear in his eyes_

_"__rest assure you Damon no harm will come to you or anyone that you and I care about just tell me" _

_"__wow you really speak now like Elijah , I know who is Jellehanara I have heard about her and the weird stuffs that happen 15 years ago but I listen to you story which means you are witch the moon princess because you gave bonnie your blood only which mean it's the only way to the spell works" he said and I nodded _

_"__you are a smart one I see , then yes its true but if I'm going to tell you this will be between you and me only alright beside I'm tired of lying I will tell you everything you want to know I promise I will never lie to you again but promise me Damon!" I told him and he nodded as he walks to a tree and sat on the grass with his back on the tree as he pat in the grass to me to sat down I did and turn around to make sure nobody is here but I twirl my hands a little we disappear to the old falls , he looks around staring in awe 'wow' I heard him mutter _

_"__where are we?" he asked as he looks around _

_"__safe place it's the old place that father built it for me and my sisters when we were young" I told him and he looks at me _

_"__sit down I will tell you everything" we sat down as I began telling him everything and he nodded to me and sometimes he asks question and I answer everyone of them with truth._

_When I finishes "can I trust you now that you won't tell anyone" I asked him _

_"__yeah you can I promise but can you bring back the memories that happen but also not happen" he asks and I nodded , I sat on my knees and put my hands on the either sides of his head as I focus on the memories , I looked back at him and he nodded a thank you _

_"__now let's back I wouldn't want Elena or anyone think that we are doing something very bad" he make bad long as he grins widely and I hit him on his shoulder playfully _

_"__so now just to make sure we don't have just a newly immortal witch but a 3500 years old with magical abilities whose know no limits….you know what? I say we are going to screw them in hell" he said grin like he just wins a war "alright vampire lets go by the way we will back to the point I saw you at the door" just as I say it and we are back to the hallway as we walked back to the study everybody turns to us_

_"__I think we have a plan for tomorrow but now we need rest" Stefan says and everybody nods _

_…__..tomorrow is going to be a long day….. _

_**note : the translate for the Latin spell of immorality is **__ : and i promise to be a servant for the moon for the rest of my immortal none ending life as i shall take the strength and beauty as well as immorality __**, hope you enjoy it . i know its longest i ever write and sorry for the lack of the originals in this chapter but the next one will be about Klaus and allehsara when she got sent in time by accident i wonder what happen we shall see next week . have a great day or sweat dreams **_


	10. Once Upon A Sweet Memory P1

_He sat on his crowned old chair , swirling a glass of scotch as __chaikovsky is played in the air of the room as he begin thinking about the perfect life in new Orleans and everything in control but there are a new attacks and his followers are gaining information's for him and he just couldn't do anything but wait , then he began thinking about hope his sweet hope who is now at Russia learning new ways to craft magic but also ballet as well while she has the same passion for art and music he adored it and the way she looks at him , he could just see the love in her eyes . while she is there she stays with his trusted friends 'compelled of course' and Hayley with his brother over their while his sister and Marcel are here with him well he could hear them kissing and he push it out the thoughts of his sister making out wasn't a beautiful image but he was happy for her for now at least , Finn and Sage were always together NEVER SEPERATING away for mere seconds and Kol he was just Kol but he felt something bangs on his chest something long forgotten well someone not something but still he haven't thought about her for a long time and In a very rare moments he mind keeps drifting to her , her Blondie curls her smile her laugh it has such melodic tone to it , he miss it deeply its has been awhile now a 15 years if he remembered correctly since he called Damon and from then he tried to contact her to keep tabs on her for safety but he never found her nor her friends like they just disappeared into air , then his mind goes to that night whose brought him a memories unable to be explained by how and when so his mind goes to all switch on mode as he remembered the so called trapped memories in his head so when he closes his eyes _

_**FLASHBACK 1114 a.c **_

_**(Klaus POV)**_

_Me and Elijah were walking around the town when we noticed a few men gathering around a stage , a man was talking about the creatures from hell whose burn by sun but there were whispers amongst the peoples saying 'crazy man' but then he throw the bomb as he open the door to the iron tomb he was standing next to him , a man came out from the tomb and began burning under the sun as soon as he die , the one whose open the door climbed down the stage and walk over to my sister….wait rebekah oh then I see them both smiles and walk away as I began thinking of using that to know more about the man , I smirk to my brother as we continued to walk _

_"__I'm a bit hungry brother" I told him and Elijah face took a form of a cold mask and he nodded but before we head back , a light came out of nowhere I looked at Elijah whose look was full of curiosity and he nodded to me before he took off from where the light came from so I followed him as we approached the river we saw woman was laying on her stomach with her long Blondie curled hair covers all of her back but apparently she was wearing a white dress she looked just like the Greece gods , I was so desperate to see her face a woman with such a body must really have a beautiful face_

_"__looks like we have just found our food , bring her brother" I told him , as he went to pick her but before he touches her she began couching as she tries to stand up , I saw her pretty face whose put such a shame to every other woman she wasn't even compare to Tatia and her pretty blue orbs were staring at me for minute I felt like my heart stopped but then Elijah cut that short moment _

_"__we apologies if we scars you my lady , forgave me but we tried to help you . you were pass out on the grass" he said to her to assure her but she looked at him with a strange look at her face like she wasn't understand anything then she began looking around her with a fear in her eyes , I noted there was a necklace of the symbol of the moon it was really beautiful as I never saw something like it so I quickly took it since the moon has a meaning for the wolf and put it around my neck but then again she kept looking at me , I smiled to her my famous smirk as the veins under my eyes popped out as the fangs dropped her eyes widen but before she do anything I had her and bite her sweet delicious neck , her blood taste was so like heaven and I give me the urge to free to became what I am but I never heard her scream or anything she wasn't fight anymore as her heart beat despaired so I dropped her on the soft ground and clean my chin then flashed towards our house , I went to my room as I grabbed a paper and pencil and began drawing her ….her old looked clothes….her long curly hair…..her eyes and next to her was this weird symbol of moon like it gave me extra power my wolf side but I ignore it as soon as Elijah walks in _

_"__brother what can I do for you?" I ask him with an arched brow , he looks at me _

_"__Rebekah invites the hunter Alexander she says his name to the house to explain us his show and they will bring a guest to stay with us for a short time period" he tells me and I nodded we need to know every information from him but who is the guest I wonder who is he or her _

_AFTER AWHILE _

_As soon as I get down the stairs I notice my sister and Alexander next to her , he was holding a someone a familiar one….damn it she is the lady from the lake , I looks at Elijah whose eyes on her body _

_"__if you don't mind my question but might I ask what happen to the young lady in your arms" Elijah asked fully known the answer_

_"__a creature a vampire attacks her , she was lucky that Rebekah notice her as soon as possible we helped her but she full at sleep at the carriage and Rebekah insist that we bring her to your house" he answers but my mind drift to the lake I remember feeding from her then she died from blood loss because I'm the one who drained her till death so how is she alive perhaps she is a vampire but there were no daylight ring or anything and I would sense it _

_"__where would you like me to put the lady?" he asked and Rebekah walk out to the stairs "follow me" she said to him and he excused himself and followed her to one of the many guest rooms as soon as they walked away Elijah came to me "I thought you killed her brother" he said to me and I nodded _

_"__I did I swear her she didn't have any heart beat when I dropped her" I told him _

_"__then how?" he asked and I shook my head "I don't know" I told him _

_"__she is a danger to us Nicklaus , we can compel her but you need to do it without them notice" he told me but I could see the worried look on his face _

_I nodded "don't you think I know that Elijah I might add she is my fault then she is my mistake to fix and I will" I assure him and we stopped talk as soon we heard footsteps and we saw Rebekah and Alexander getting down _

_"__if you will excuse me I will go , I have a matters to be attended but I will came tomorrow to check on the lady" he nodded to us and left so when he disappeared from the sight I looked back to Rebekah whose looks at me with disbelieve_

_"__I can't believe you Nick I can recognize your smile every where" she told me _

_"__well sister we need to take care of her" I told her as I walked to the guest room but rebekah appeared in front of me hold my chest with her hands_

_"__why nick didn't you hear him he will come tomorrow to check on her" she told but I pushed past her and continued _

_"__we meet her at the river because a light came out of nowhere and she was passed out as soon as she get her mind straight I feed from her and drained her till death sister so how is she alive because there was no heart beat" I told her and she looked at me then nodded to me to continue so I turn the door knob and I walk in she was on her back and a bandage in the place I bait her was but there was something in her she was in peace her breath steady as soon as I lay my hands on her cheek she opened her eyes and grabbed my hands in a furious unhuman power and flipped us over so she was straddling my lap and holding my hands to the bed , I smirk to our new position as I looked to Elijah and Rebekah who were shocked from her actions _

_"__I see you are awaken now, love" I tease her as I felt myself harden from the way she looks like a true goddesses full of light as her blonde curls tickling my chest and her smooth skin while I could feel the heat coming from her core to my hardened member _

_"__where am I?" she asks and her voice is such a beautiful melody but when Elijah tries to pull her off she fights him hard as she pushes him to the walls _

_"__if you ever touch me again like this I swear I will bring your worst pain" she threaten Elijah and Rebekah began laughing_

_"__you are really stupid girl if you think you are any powerful than us we are originals and you are just an ordinary vampire" as soon as she say that she grabs the girls neck and compel her to stay silent _

_"__you are foolish to think that you three are anything compare to me , I'm stronger faster and mush wiser dear , you are just turn by an immorality spell casted badly and gone to the wrong way" she surprise us all by talking and knowing such a thing so it was my turn as I grabbed her and push her to the bed holding her neck _

_"__who are you love and please do tell a lie and I will cut your neck in a matter of seconds" I threaten her but she didn't hold any fear in her eyes as she smiles _

_"__again you can't kill me , my name is Allehsara I'm the daughter of the emperor of the great Assyrian kingdom now if you please get off me" I was curious about her name and what the hell kingdom she was talking about but I get of her _

_"__please join us down stairs and there are clothes in the cabinet to your size I believe" I told her and she looked at me then to Rebekah but before we leave_

_"__you mean like her clothes I have no idea how to wear them" she inform me and I smirk but Rebekah cut in _

_"__I will help you" she said that as she steps in the room and close the door behind her as I growled so I turn to Elijah who was looking at me in a strange way what is the bloody hell people staring at me_

_"__such an interesting lady" he tells me and I nodded _

_"__shall we wait for the ladies outside in the garden brother" I inform him and he nodded to me , we get out and seat in the garden "such a beautiful place" we heard her mutter under her breath as we turned around , she was standing their next to Rebekah in a blue gown with a beautiful golden strings it was really fit her curves as the top of her breasts shown a little and left everything for the imagination , her long hair was braided in a beautiful way but also few loosen curls around her face_

_"__you look ravish today my lady" but she ignored me as she accept Elijah hands and sat down to the table , after everybody was silent for awhile Rebekah cut the silence_

_"__so such a interesting name Allehsara and why we don't have any slightest information about you so called kingdom" she asked as I noticed her face frozen then relaxed _

_"__I believe my sister sent me by mistake to this place you called Italy , in the past it used to be part of the roman empire as for my kingdom apparently its long way journey" she said but its only brings more questions to the mind _

_"__how old are you?" I found myself asks without thinking as all of their eyes turn to me then her _

_"__I came from about 3500 hundred years B.C ago but I traveled in time cause my sister want to show off with her powers we were newly activated so we didn't have very much control over our magic" she told me with such a sadness in her eyes_

_"__if you are a witch from where the strength came" Elijah asked as he drink his wine _

_"__I'm not an ordinary witch my power came from my soul it don't have any connection to the nature at all" she told him but her eyes were still locked in mine like there were nobody else but us _

_"__such interesting thing you know" rebekah said to her as she quickly averted her gaze from me and nodded _

_"__would you mind if I talked for you in a privet" I asked her and she looked at me hesitating for a minute the nodded , she excused herself and followed me but suddenly I turned around _

_"__I want to take you to a place but I'm going to use my speed so if you don't mind me holding you" I asked her and she looked at me and smiled such a genuine beauty in that smile _

_"__I am fast as you and mush more , lead the way please" she told me holding her head high and I nodded but sad for not able to hold her in my arms and to feel the way my body react to her as I flashed to the high hill so when I turned around she was in front of me and a look of awe in her face as she looked to the sun getting down the line of view and then she smiles that genuine smile as I grabbed her face and felt her stop breathing as I kiss her it was sweat and loving kiss soon became fierce and bruising kiss full of passion as our tongues fights it was like a battle never ends , when my hands went to pull the dress from her she pushed my hands away and then my eyes were closed but I could sense a light coming then she disappear into the night before I saw her… wait when did it became night , the time really walks away with her . _

_All of the next weeks and she never talks to me or even looks at me but I notice she became closer to Rebekah and Elijah , when Rebekah became engaged to Alexander she was happy deeply and she was helping Rebekah to prepare for the wedding and sometimes I find her with Elijah at the library reading books in deep silence but when I walk in I find her disappear and Elijah tells me everything she talks to him whether it was answer for questions or just simple stories about her family until one day I'm sick of it I want to feel her lips her body to hear her screaming my name , I tried the jealousy way but it never works as I brought once home a woman and fucked her completely hard to a way that her screams were loud enough because Elijah told me once that she have enchanted hearing and seeing far better than us but It never works , so I walked my way to her room and opened the door to find her stepping from her dress and she was naked in front of me as soon as she notice me she flashes to the bed and pull the covers to hide her body _

_"__what are you doing here?" she says with all her confidence desperate trying to hold the sheets tighter like it will hide her body more but I already was hardened so I closed the door and flashes to her kissing her with all the power that I have got and twirl us so I was on top of her kissing her after a while she responded with the same passion as her hands grabbed my hair trying to pull me closer , I smirk to her lips as I pulled the cover and she was naked under me . she tear my shirt easily like it was a paper to her and flipped us so she was straddling me and I was ready to switch but she kissed me with so much passion and began kissing my jaw line then my chest trailing hot mouth water full kisses but I had enough so I flipped us and she pouted but began moaning as I began kissing her lips then her neck line to her exposed breasts , I began sucking each pink rosy nipples and pressing the other one with my fingers then switch and give the other the same treatment , then I began lowering myself to her belly button but it was marked by a half moon symbol the same on the necklace but I kept it for asking later as I arrived to her entrance I noted that she is a virgin so I stopped to think that why she pushed me she didn't want to loss it so when I looked at her eyes she was pleading me not for pleasure but to not ruin her , so I stepped back away from her and she covered herself _

_"__I didn't know how to tell you but I can't have sex it will never be broken without the true love" she told me with watering eyes _

_"__I do feel for you very strong that I'm afraid from it so badly that I couldn't even look at you , and with the time every story your brother or sister tells me , I think I fell for you love and I don't know what to do but all I know that I cant" she tells me but I walk to her and hold her tightly humming a old tune I know _

_"__I think that I fell for your love it never happen before for the a very long time you know" I assure her but she stops crying and pushed me to her bed _

_"__stay her let me show you something" as she walk away from the bed I noted another mark on her back it was bigger almost all over her middle back with few words I didn't understand but the alphabet is Aramaic but the words are not maybe her language , she saw me looking at her back _

_"__it's a symbol shows the power the three , like a mix of three an hybrid to be exact a true one as you see I was born with this power" she told me as she pulled the curtains and her body with her hair began glowing , it was the prettiest thing I have ever seen such genuine beauty the world will never see like her again and I will love her till the end and my love for her will never die , I walk to her and stopped inches from her face _

_"__such a beauty coming from you my lady Allehsara" I told her then kisses her as her light glows more as we made our way to the bed and we kept like that all naked and kissing never sleeping for a second until it was mourning and a knock on the door then rebekah walks in _

_"__alright Alleh I think we should marry in san primo in a small church a...oh my god" she covers her eyes and shouting _

_"__get out nick right now" she yells at me as I growls while Allehsara was giggling , I grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around me waist and walk out down the hallway as I could hear Rebekah shouting on her and Allehsara trying to calm her down , Elijah came to me checking my outfit _

_"__and you couldn't wear your clothes Nicklaus?" he asked me and I chuckled then looks at him _

_"__well I can't Elijah because she ripped them all" I told him and he raised his eye brows at me but I held my innocence face ._

_then Rebekah came down the hallway shouting Elijah name "Elijah here you are , my dear brother pay me" she held's her hands out waiting as he huffed in annoyance and slide a bag of coins in her hands_

_"__why did he have to pay you , beaks" I asked not understanding _

_"__we made a bet he bet that you two will end up having sex but I put my bait that you won't , but again what Elijah don't know that she told me why she can't ever have sex" Rebekah said with all the happiness in her voice , my looks for her darkened as she stopped looking at me _

_"__you interrupt me while you were planning that to be already happened" I growl at her but a voice came from the front door as I heard Allehsara went to open it and screams for us so we all went for her to see Kol drinking from her and Finn trying to push him away while Sage was helping him pulling him , I was ready to step in before she began glowing and pushed Kol with such air comes from her hands as he looks at her with dump face_

_"__what the bloody hell are your kind of witch is Nick" Kol asked and I growled at him _

_"__not of you business brother I see you are already back from you trip found me what I was looking for" I ask them and Kol nodded _

_"__yes we found Tatia line it's in Bulgaria currently but the wife is pregnant with a child so we bring a witch to see if this is the doppelganger and the witch decline but she says that he needs more time about four hundred year to the doppelganger birth" when Kol finish his line Allehsara looks at him but with glowing eyes then blink few times as her eyes are back to normal blue _

_"__her name will be Katrina Petrova but she won't break you curse the next doppelganger will and that about nine hundred more years but Katrina will tell you her place" I was shocked at her words then my anger is gone as soon as she touches my face trying to rest me _

_"__don't worry It will be worth it all the waiting and please don't ask how I know" the last part was for all of us . Kol looks at her with strange looks at the next days came and but after few times they became friends but I never like the idea of him talking to her but in every time she assure me that he never touch her in improper way , she began training Rebekah and Sage how to fight and sometimes Finn teaches her how to combat with swords . we became a real family after all I got closer to Kol and Finn more and Sage became as a sister to me but I never said that to anyone , it is the happiest days in years of my life. _

_...__**TO BE CONTINUED**__..._

_**note : this is all about the flashback and its two parts , every one of the sisters has that necklace with a symbol of their power as well as a mark on their belly button , check out my profile for the new links as well as the other if you did not see them . have a good day or sweat dreams **_


	11. Once Upon A Sweet Memory P2

_One day Elijah and Allehsara were combating with swords as we were watching , Kol was cheering Allehsara as well as me while Finn and Sage were on Elijah side to not disappoint him because clearly Allehsara is the winner here but Elijah keeps trying all of his abilities and her she wins another round _

_"__sorry Elijah but you are no match for me" Allehsara said all giggling , she is so beautiful with her simple green gown with golden patterns and her hair all braided with golden crown on her head from one of the many jewels we keep in the house 'in the safe of course' , she truly looks like a queen with such a beautiful smile . I think I'm in love with her then the realization hit me hard like a slap 'I love her' it shouldn't…. I can't be in love with her….. no , it must be the fact that she don't allow me to touch her maybe yeah it must be that reason , I do not love but the way she looks at me… oh dear she will be the reason that I'm dead . we hear shouting coming from the door its Rebekah , in a second she her in the back yard she looks at Allehsara and Elijah holding swords and she begin giggling ._

_"__let me guess brother she beats you again , oh Elijah don't be a sour loser deal with it like a man….,wait could you be a man and she a lady beat you in your own game of men's ah I never thought I will see this day in my entire life" she teases him and Kol burst laughing while Elijah bow his head in shame . _

_"__enough Rebekah , to what do we own the pleasure of your smile little sister" Finn asks with all the damn morals _

_"__well I was wondering if we can do a party a more like a celebration of my engagement with Alexander in the house , you know just us and his family" she asks with pleading eyes and pouted lips , I really wanted to refuse but Allehsara looks at me like she already knows my next move and she pout also_

_"__of course becks , I'm pretty sure your brother will agree to do such a party isn't true my beloved?" she asks me with such a seduction eyes and husky tune while her hands trails invisible line on my chest as my muscles tense and then relaxed under her hands, she have no idea what she do to me so I look at Rebekah whose hands were shaking from excitement , I took a deep breath then nodded _

_"__if that makes you happy sister" as soon as the words left my mouth Rebekah grabs Allehsara hands and disappeared in the house giggling and laughing all the way to the upstairs . I shook my head then Elijah offers me Allehsara sword and smile to me , I took the sword and we began fighting but then the fight became hard and bloody and we began cutting each other but I pull my sword in Elijah chest but he pull it out and try to dig it in my chest as soon as it touches my skin the sword breaks and Elijah sent flying across the garden . Kol mouth hang open while Sage widen eyes and Finn rushes to help Elijah and bring him back here . _

_"__what the bloody hell happens Nicklaus" he asks me and stand there staring at him _

_"__I have no idea brother" I tell him but we got interrupt by Allehsara and my sister_

_"__what just happen here , we heard a bang" Rebekah asks and I was about to answer but Kol did it first_

_"__Elijah tries to push the sword to Nick chest but the sword broke and he sent flying away" he say it fast but Allehsara looks at me then came to me and rips my shirt off _

_"__easy easy love there are children here" I tease her with a wide wolfish grin on my face and she blushes but clear her voice and began chant , then a visible necklace shows herself on my chest the one with the moon symbol that I found that day on the river . she looks at me as she lightly touch it but when her fingers it start to glow slowly , when I looked back at her there are tears in her eyes_

_"__when ?" she asks with watering eyes , I look back to her take a deep breath _

_"__since the day I meet you on the river" I told her and she nodded, "do you want her back?" I ask her but she shook her head "no because it's the portal to be back home to my time my kingdom" her words shocked me as I realized her place was never meant in this world she have her own world _

_"__then you should go back from where you came from" I said coldly hoping she will go now better than later to save me from the pain of her leaving after all she will one day leave me all of us _

_"__why I can stay forever with you here I don't need my kingdom or anything all I want is you just you" she told me with such love and care in her eyes but I couldn't believe it just couldn't _

_"__no you can't I can hear at the nights couching blood Alleh you can't stay" Rebekah said to her and I look for her for any denying but nothing came_

_"__why are you couching blood Alleh ?" Kol asks her with worry I his eyes that I should smile she is really one of us now_

_"__because I believe that my power aren't complete yet and I'm not strong enough nor I do have the training for my magic because nobody else have it part of me and my sisters" she told us but her eyes were on me all the time . _

_"__then you will go back . end of the decision" I told her and I watch her face grow all sad and angry at the same time ._

_"__I beg to differ , who do you think yourself to decide what to do with me" she shout and I sign_

_"__because I don't want you to be hurt , because I care for you" I shout back as her face soften a bit before she whispers 'I care for you too and I rather die than be away from you' as she flashes to me kissing me with all the passion as I did , I could hear growls and noises from Rebekah and Kol . we step back from each other she was giggling and I chuckled ._

_"__so the party tomorrow then" Finn asks and I nodded to him , I turn to her "my sweet lady Allehsara would you honor me by being my partner for the dinner whose shall be held on my sister engagement honor" . she looks at me with all the happiness in her eyes , one day she will be the death of me I thought . _

_She raises an eyebrow "of course lord Nicklaus Mikaelson , I would happy to honor you my beloved" she said with seductive tone in her voice . yeah on day she shall be my death but I have no object on it ._

_As the party was running perfectly , my sister feels really happy but I still don't trust Alexander . Elijah is talking with his older brother while Finn and Sage were together whispering all in their own world so I let them be while Allehsara was dancing with Kol laughing over some joke he said she has the cutest laugh ever such a melodic voice . I was heading there to dance but I notice Rebekah and Alexander leaving normally I wouldn't be such a worry but she need to be taken care , Rebekah trusts easy in people so I decide to follow her but one of the servant interrupt _

_"__excuse me my lord but you have news" he said as he handed the note whose marked by my followers around the place , I nodded to him to leave as I went to the study to open it . I was revealed that Mikael is getting closer so we need to watch out and stay out of the line of view but then I heard screams filled the hallways as I flashed to be seen everyone of them daggered Finn on the ground and Sage crying on top of him and Kol on the table and his clothes were discarded 'he fights I thought that's my brother and Elijah on the ground and the dagger in his back suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back as I turn around to see them the supposed family of Alexander _

_"__it's your time to be stopped monster" one of them said while the other murmured 'why it didn't work' as I twist my hand backwards to grab the dagger and pull it out , all of them were shocked at this ._

_"__how? why?" they began taking a step back as I smirk to them . "you see gentlemen I'm not like my brothers and sister I'm something rather stronger" as soon as I said it they began to run so I cut each one head then headed to the rebekah room to see Alexander wearing his clothes and Rebekah daggered on the bed laying half naked but thanks she was covered as his eyes widen he grabs his sword and tries to fight me but I grab the sword from his hand and slice his throat then hang him on the wall facing Rebekah as I pull the dagger from her chest she gasps for air , I look at her with all hurt in my heart _

_"__why?" I ask demanding to know but she cries then I realized he offer her something _

_"__what did he offer you?" I asks with all coldness I can find but she shakes her head _

_"__nothing Nick" she sniffles as her eyes widen from seeing him dead and my anger flows _

_"__WHAT DID HE OFFER YOU?" I shout at her but she shakes her head then we hear breaths and a small voice calling me but Rebekah looks at me as we rushes to see Sage has been taken and Allehsara on the ground with a knife in her chest nears her heart , I rushes to her as my vision gets blurry while she told Rebekah 'to undagger them' as she looks at my eyes smiling sadly_

_"__I thought nothing can kill you love" I says and she smirks remember every time she show off that she is the strongest creature in the world to piss me off ._

_"__I'm a human now my powers are gone….I ….don't have….mush time" she barley could speak as she whispers 'I love you' but before her heart stops I put her moon necklace on her and her eyes widen _

_"__no no no why? I told I don't want to go back I love you" as she says it she glows in white while Rebekah stops before she pull the dagger from Finn chest , she looks at me with water full eyes and she kisses me with all passion before I watch her turn into while orb as a strong light happen blinded me for a seconds before feeling dizzy and forget about an angel who enter my life ._

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

_I was cut from my thoughts when Hope calls me for dinner family , I smile oh dear daughter my Hope in life but I couldn't stop think about her she was the light in my dark I just Hope that one day she will appear in my doorstep and let me show her the world then I chuckled all I have is Hope really by all the means . I enter the dining room as everybody star at me , Sage and Finn next to Elijah and Hayley whose were flirting with no shame and Kol with Hope whose star at them with a disgusted looks on their faces_

_"__what the matter of people star at me" I curse under my breath but Hope chuckled , she was really pretty she took everything from me her eyes and her nose but in more feminine way and her crimson red lips with her slight light brown hair she has nothing from Hayley which I'm happy for it. _

_"__well father the people stars at the kings" she answer me and I smile she always lighten my mood . _

_"__so father I can sense a powerful witch who might can give us an answers about what happen fifteen years ago" I nodded for her to continue since Davina died in Kol arms because some witches stand against me with Marcel help for killing me but she died defending Hope and Marcel broken looks at her body while claims that he didn't deal with them for killing Hope and that he loves her as his child but before he explains any further I killed him and rebekah got mad for losing him as I remember her words :'you killed him without letting him telling you that he was defeating me because the damn bloody witches hold a white oak stake in my hear… he did it for me he was trying to keep me alive but I will never be anything important for you , you will always love and choose any whore over me… my life doesn't matter for you at all for any of you , I have stayed with you for all of my thousand years loved you and watches you through that curse and never left your side while you kept destroying yourself for the curse , you kept repeating father words that no one will ever love you and you didn't see my love for you , have any of you ever thought that I might just want my brothers love and that why I was seeking it from men but no you are the worst brother ever and Elijah even with everything he did for Katerina , she and Sage are the only friend that I ever got and he destroy the legend of Katerina Petrova cold heart and crush her for a whore who don't deserve anything . that all what can I take from you brothers all of you my love for you will never be enough no matter how hard I try I guess the problem that I love you all but I fix it' with that I could see it in her eyes as she turn it off and she walk away throwing Kol when he try to stop her and disappear I never heard from her again . "father are you alright?" Hope cut me from my thoughts and I nodded , _

_"__do you think about her? Aunty becks" she asks and I nodded while all of them smile a sad smile ._

_"__I miss her bugging my ass and her impossible love for her shoes" Kol confesses and Sage laugh with nodding while I smile at the memory when she took my credit card and brought shoes will last for centuries , "well I miss the way she used holds me at the nights and tells me a stories about you and your human past , I guess I miss the way Marcel used to look at her a 'true love' from his side and call her sexy Becks or putting me over his head and dancing all around the place" then my smile dropped as she brings the subject as I clench my fists holding my temper but when she notice my anger she turn to Elijah "or the way kitty Kat used to dance with me and tells me about boys or…. Or teaches me to be a sassy" now her eyes were filled with tears , I know in my deep she never forgave Elijah for what he did for Katerina or me for what I did for Marcel , "Hope that enough" Hayley told her with firm voice _

_"__why so you could go screw with my uncle or you want to turn to Finn as well to prove the point that you are a damn were-slut" she shouts over the table and Hayley while Elijah stood facing her "ENOUHG Hope" he yells at her while Kol stand in front of her shielding her from him_

_"__or what brother so you can yank her heart out of her chest like what you did for Katerina" as he says it , Elijah looks like he will explode from the memory as I remember _

_**FLASHBACK 4 years ago **_

_Katerina comes to my study with watery eyes "take me to the camp now" she demanded but I want to protest when she pleads with whisper "please Nicklaus I beg you I cant not anymore" and I shut my mouth for a minute then nodded to her _

_"__come with me" I told her as we walk to the main door passing the leaving room where everybody was seating , Sage was looking sad with sorry look for Katerina while Kol and Finn were talking when they look at Katerina feeling sorry for her pain _

_"__if any of you warn him I will never speak to you again , I'm done its been eight years I can't not anymore but know you will always be my family I will always care for you and him" she told them with cold voice but her eyes soften a bit . then all of them came hugging her and we left ._

_When we arrive she walks past me but I grabbed her hands to look at her eyes "I will always be at your side and I'm sorry for the last five hundred years" I told her and she smile sadly and nodded then we headed for the camp where we walks in the apartment I hold for Hope with Hayley there , we walks in the main room where there was moaning and growls coming from then they stop as they sense us . Elijah was on the top of Hayley kissing her as her legs around his waist while he was chest naked and kissing her neck , he step away from her but I flashes to him when I heard Katerina tears sliding to the floor and I punch him on his face as he fell to the floor , he looks at me with shame in his eyes but no regret for what he done . _

_"__why ? wasn't I enough I have done nothing but LOVING YOU…..YOU BLOODY ASS" she shouts at him when he stands he tries to speak she stops him _

_"__no save you old fashioned words and shove them in your fancy suit pants" I smirk at her reply 'that the famous Katherine pierce' I though , then Elijah said "i ….. um" _

_"__what does the were-slut ate you words" she asks him with cold tone that sends chills to anybody heart . when he didn't say anything she continue "I gave you my heart for the first time I fell in your love it was overwhelming my first love ever in five hundred years and you did what broke it" she said as she fell on the wooden floor crying while Elijah and Hayley kept their silence as I walk over to her and hold her as she cries , _

_"__what about you and my brother Nicklaus , the history will repeat himself again" I was shocked when I hear him say those words as she stops cry and looks at him with horror then her eyes loss all the warmth that Elijah brought for her over the past eight years her eyes became cold and empty , seems Elijah notice that and quickly regret it from the look of his face . _

_"__are you accusing me with cheating on you with your brother Klaus of all the people with no off to you Klaus but would you think that I will ever step into you low and repay it back with cheating , no If I recall quietly I find myself works really hard to save our marriage and love by improving myself and listen to tips from Sage or buying new undergarments to make you interested in me again to bring that spark we lost but no every time you were tired and every month you go to her for eight years after we have been happy for quite two years" when she finishes with a cold voice she smirk at his shock _

_"__you knew for eight years" It was a statement for Elijah more than a question . "I was in love with you but I could smell her on you every time when you two look at each other" she said with hurt voice but able to hold her mask . _

_"__yeah because you want protection , Klaus stand you for Elijah that why he didn't kill you . you were afraid if Elijah dump you Klaus will kill you" Hayley snap and Katerina arch a brow at her then steady herself _

_"__my name is Katherine pierce I don't afraid from anyone" she state while staring at her nails , there she uses her bitch name , when Katherine marry Elijah he insist that she use her real name Katerina Petrova-Mikaelson because he never love Katherine pierce name so she did . _

_"__you turn it off why?" he asks ignoring Hayley looks and her widen eyes suddenly she hides herself behind Elijah afraid from what Katherine would do , while I stood there in the corner watching everything . Katherine laugh hard and when she stops she smirks evilly she signs _

_"__I want divorce Elijah I want to be free to fuck as I please" and then she walks out when she stops at the door to give a note "I have never think wrong way in Klaus nor slept with him but now I regret it because if Klaus is really hot as hell you know the new off emotions have another look to the things you want but Klaus will still like a brother to me" she left leaving us in shock mostly Elijah when a small voice interrupt "daddy why does aunty kitty Kat eyes cold as ice? Where she goes and when she will back?" eleven years Hope asks from the door when I flashes her to her room and put her in bed _

_"__everything will be fine rest assure you Hope as long as there are Hope for aunty kitty Kat" then I told her a bedtime story while I could her Hayley pleas for Elijah to stop drinking 'damn you Elijah' _

_**END OF THE FLASHBACKS**_

_After that with two years the rumors speared about a beautiful angle of death by the name Katherine pierce kills every man with suit and brunettes with brown eyes so we find her and force her to turn on her humanity after she became a ripper danger than Stefan used to be , kills with no remorse thousands on her hands all around the word when we did this I could see the hurt in Elijah face as she looks at him with teary eyes then flashes to Hayley to kill her but Hayley bits her and Katharine tries to yank her heart when she turns around to see Elijah holding her heart with tears in his eyes and Kol rushing stop he body from crushing to the hard floor , he killed her I got mad at the thoughts but Sage points to something behind us , she was standing there Hope with tears all over her face so Sage flashes to her and sooth her as she began crying about the needing for aunty kitty . when I looked at Elijah he was on the floor looking at her heart in his hands and Kol holding her body murmuring 'sleep well kitten my lovely kitty Kat' . my thoughts finish as Elijah pinned Kol to the wall griping his throat as Kol smirk Elijah patience grew smaller . _

_"__if you don't hold your tongue I will happily dagger you Kol" Elijah threaten him but I was really shocked from his words , Kol laugh hard then push Elijah hands ._

_"__and mother always believe you were the moral one when the truth is that you are far more worse than me or Klaus my bet on him if he fell in love he would never hurt her , and trust me Elijah Klaus should have dagger you for what you have done for every time I hear her crying in Sage arms complaining that you don't pay her attention or every damn Victoria secret undergarments in the trash or every time she became less fun , I would personally loosen her up but she reject me over and over saying that the heart of Katerina Petrova-Mikaelson belonged to one man only" then Kol left after his speech , I could see the pain in Elijah face from every word Kol said it goes straight to his undead heart if he have one because I not sure if he does the brother I know gone . _

_"__is it true ? does Katerina come to you crying" his voice was barely a whisper ,_

_"__yes it is and I pity you Elijah you and your so called high morals" with that Sage sat down on her chair while Finn hold her hand reassuring her , before someone says anything Kol come screaming _

_"__someone took her body Nicklaus" he was panting "I just retrieve a call from Domenic he said that someone attack him" he finish and Elijah was looking to us with curiosity while Hope smiles _

_"__I believe I solve it the witch I have been talking about is two hours from coming here " she said with a smirk that says 'I am the king daughter I get what I want' on her face , _

_"__who is the witch darling and how she will come her willingly" Kol asks her with a smirk like he know how she will come "come tell your daddy" he add to her while she walks around ._

_"__well father I felt her recently got a huge unknown source of power and order few of my trusted hybrids to bring her down to her as well with witches for backup about couple of hours. her name is Bennet , bonnie Bennet you perhaps known her at your past in mystic falls" she finishes looking at me while I smirk _

_"__then the Bennet witch shall help us find her body and help us with that mysterious day" I told her while she jumps high then walks away to her room , I turn to Hayley whose look on Elijah _

_"__that is the glint of devil from me" with that I disappeared to think about mystic falls and Caroline with the flashbacks of Allehsara and how do they looks alike"_

_**Mean while in mystic falls "Caroline/Allehsara POV**_

_Damon wake me in the middle of night , I whimper because I really need the rest after all of those transpiring and back in older body but I still need the rest _

_"__Damon what the hell" I growl at him and he chuckled "get up sleeping beauty or you need your kiss" he mock me but frown when he realize I won't get up_

_"__in fact you were sleeping for 3500 years princess wake up now before I kiss you" he sing sang his voice and I growl again making him laugh hard _

_"__alright now I'm awake by you now what do you want so bad so I can't get my sleep well for" I ask him and he looks at me then went to the dresser where I empty my stuffs , he notice something he grabs my necklace of moon symbol the one who remind me of him the way he was panicked for me because I was dying , he throw it to me and I catch it at time , it start to glow maybe Jelleh put it there I need to thank her as I put it around my neck and went to where Damon was searching in my underwear drawer _

_"__why now you have those?" he ask about the lacy underwear from Victoria secret , I grab it from him as I pull the up drawer for black top and dark black jeans and went to the bathroom to change , I could hear him huff in annoying , I turn on the shower and went in after few minutes I got out and wear my clothes then pull out the bathroom door to see Damon on the bed flipping between the old letters Jelleh used to write them for me , he turn to me smiling sadly so I ignore him because I don't need anyone pity on me I'm one of the world dangerous creatures , I grab my black mia pumps while he looks at my outfit strangely _

_I scoffed "what we are going to kill some people so I need to look all sassy and you know it stuff" I told him and he nodded , he went to the window and open it and jump from it and I follow him but before I jump , he said "try to be all sassy with black heals now" with a smirk that I so badly want to slap it out _

_So I did what he challenge me to do because I was never one to back from a challenge and I jump and land all perfect and sassy added bonus and the smirk is gone , one point for me _

_"__suck it up Salvatore" I mock him while we flash to their house , I was surprised to see they use the Mikaelson mansion as their place , I look at Damon who look at me _

_"__it was this house or mine and there are no way in hell someone will take the Salvatore boarding house I will fight till death" he turn his gaze on the house again _

_"__alright I will go you wait for your safety" I told him but before I go he grab me _

_"__where the hell do you think you are going alone I am going with you end of decision" he walk in front of me in possessive manner I smile at his attitude to protect me so we went in and all the vampires were in the ball room looking at us weirdly , they were five all tall with hint of oldness in their eyes but they were young looks like_

_"__ah Thomas what do we have here?" one of them with the brown hair and blue eyes asks with a smirk an evil one_

_"__I don't know Anderson looks like Damon Salvatore is here out of the barrier spell and he brought with him a pretty tasty little thing" the own named Thomas said _

_"__looks like it's a party boys , darling we have a guests" one with dark brown hair called out a girl _

_"__take it easy Richard , maybe she is asleep" Anderson said to Richard , while the other two were watching us in silence _

_"__well gentlemen as much as I would love to chat but I need you all answer one question for one question , do we have a deal?" I ask them and they all look at me so did Damon arching a brow to me but he went with it _

_"__sure darling you have a deal ask what you like there are no limits for the questions" Thomas said with a wolfish grin_

_"__fantastic so shall we start gentlemen how old are you?" I ask the first question _

_"__769 years now darling how old are you with no lying" Anderson asks me and I scoff _

_"__well it's a shame to ask a lady about her age so choose another question wisely" I told them because I have no intention of telling them I only want to waste time to meet the mysterious girl_

_"__how do we never meet you if you know Damon Salvatore?" Thomas asks me as he sat down on Klaus crown chair with a scotch in his hands _

_"__well as you see I was traveling the world to see the so called wonders of the modern world , now my turn do you know this is the house of the original hybrid Klaus and he will kill you all if I didn't" I told them and they all smirk _

_"__yes we know and he is busy with new Orleans to give a shit about this place" Richard answer and Anderson ask "if you cross your ways with the original hybrid how are you all alive"_

_"__we stay on his good side" Damon answer shortly and they nodded _

_"__why did you came here of all the places in the world" I ask them and Thomas was thinking for a little before answering "we came here by the order o a with friend to find someone" then he was looking to the door behind us then a woman walks beside me she walk wearing a black long sleeve dress with her red hair curls , green eyes and her red lips ._

_"__I see we have a guests" when she turns around she freezes at my sight then kept staring at me with a small smirk ._

_"__maybe you should hold your so called hell bound witch" Damon mock them while they all growls_

_"__where have we been oh yes I believe it was our turn for question" but before any of them ask she continue "do you have feeling for the original hybrid?" she asks coldly but I could see the hurt in her voice as Damon and the others were shocked but looking at me_

_" __yes I do and you looks like you were one of his so many sluts and mistresses" I smirk at her reaction _

_"__who do you think yourself are my name is Genevieve I am a witch show me some respect bitch" she hiss at me and tries to use aneurism on us but nothing work and she was in shock "how? who are you?" . I laugh a little hard "I'm your worst nightmare but I believe it's our turn for question , so how do you recognize me I'm pretty sure Klaus would never mention me" I ask all curious and she swallow hard then answering "he was asleep at the studio when I notice few old drawing for a Blondie your face so I did my researches and found you but before we catch you disappeared and we held your friends hostages in a Hope for getting to you and here you are" she did try to be strong too bad for her "now who are you?" she add and I smirk widely _

_"__my name Allehsara and I am your queen so you better bow for me" I threaten her and her eyes widen in horror "no it can't be , you are not real you are a damn myth a legend of the old world nothing true , attack them now" but before I could snap her neck one of them held Damon and a stake in his heart as a threat while Damon blue eyes looks at me pleading . _

_"__I really wish if you didn't do that" I said to him in one blink he fell on the floor dead grey and veins appeared while each one of them gasp as I turn for them "who's next?" I ask with a cold voice as they all went dead , I didn't feel a single remorse of what I did . Damon looked at me then all of them_

_"__good work princess you are really strong but where are the witch" he arch his eyebrows as my eyes widen , I turn around to notice she is gone 'damn it' I mutter under my breath _

_"__little help princess" I heard Damon so I roll my eyes and look to him carrying Thomas , I arch my brow _

_"__to where are you taking him" I ask and he stop to look at me , "well Blondie you know if we say that they left they will come here and we cant just leave them to someone see them or you want to explain to all of them how you are a mysterious princess of moon from 3500 years old damn it princess move" but when he turn to the body it was gone ._

_"__no Damon I meant why are you carrying them , I can send them all away to the purgatory" I smirk at his reaction and he growls "let's go Blondie" but before he flashes away I grab his hands and transport us to the boarding house , he looks at me "right I forgot you have few magic tricks" he walks to the door but he stops "have a good sleep princess" then he is gone , I roll my eyes on his nick names . I went to the bathroom to take a long soothing bath then I wore my underwear and went straight to sleep _

_I wake up at Damon voice again calling me until I realize this is the second time , I wake up with a pout and look at him smirking oh how I want to wipe that smug look from his face . "mourning Blondie" he greet me with such a voice weird I thought . _

_"__what are you doing in her?" I snarl at him as I walk up from bed and to the bathroom without a second glance to him but I could sense his eyes were on my body mostly the tattoos as I close the door behind me ,"well I don't want to bother you but I have got beaten by hybrid and bonnie got kidnapped" as soon as I heard it , I flash from the bathroom to see him on the bed holding his arm for me with the red mark appeared bleeding . I look to him with worry "bonnie got kidnapped by hybrids but how? why ?what hybrids? there are only one and he is one oh dear lord that son of the bitch took bonnie but how Elena is dead as a vampire and so is Katherine " I began rumbling while Damon shook his head _

_"__relax Blondie we need the confidante princess not the dump Blondie" he said with sarcasm and a smug look on his face oh how much I want to wipe it from his face ._

_"__alright why do they want bonnie ? does anyone else got hurt except for you" I asked him and he shook his head _

_"__for the answers of your question I don't know and no" he replies and I nodded , I felt my phone got beeped so I check it , it was a message from my sister Jellehanara which give me the most brilliant idea as my smile grew wider I show the message for Damon he looks at it _

_Dear sister : attack where it most hurt 'the heart' , you will find it at Bulgaria sincerely your sister _

_I fast went to the dresser and grab a black top with dark black jeans and black angle boots and went to the bathroom change them and out where Damon was still standing _

_"__does anyone else know about the bait?" I ask him and he shook his head "well apart from the one who bait me" he replies with sarcasm , I went to him and move my hands over the mark and it stop bleeding , he looks at me _

_"__it stop….the pain stop" he say unbelievable and I nodded _

_"__yeah I stop the pain and the venom but you will drink Klaus blood just to not make him suspicious okay now we need to get down and discuss few things" as we walk down Elena was looking at us suspecting something while Stefan was drinking normally _

_"__how the hell few hybrids got capable of getting two centuries vampires and new powerful witch that fast without any sounds at all , I didn't hear anything" I began but Elena stops me "well there were a witch with them a stop us as she knock us all" she said in their defense _

_**Earlier that mourning **_

_Stefan and Elena were in the kitchen with bonnie while matt and his family were still sleeping _

_"__guys do you notice Caroline acting weirdly with Damon of all people" Elena ask and bonnie nodded _

_"__well Elena she has been alone travelling the world by herself perhaps she learned few thing about the world , she got wiser and Caroline is a forgiving person that why she is probably speaking with Damon" Stefan answer , Elena scoffs "yeah that why she sleeps with Klaus she is too forgiving" she said it with hint of gross in her voice . "well you are sleeping with Damon he was the enemy" bonnie snarl at Elena comment with Elena shook her head "no bonnie this is different Damon loves me while Klaus was just trying to get in her pants , did you forget about what he did for all of us for me , Jenna , Alaric, Tyler , carol even Caroline but she forgave him then went to screw him" Elena remind bonnie and she nodded_

_Damon walk in after her heard everything Elena said "oh come on Elena just because every boy comes to you first that didn't mean he don't feel something about her , Elena I have seen his love for her the guy ask me for a love advice about her I think he loves her as much as I love you and more because you know wolves and their sticky nature" he said as he kiss Elena cheek and grab a bottle of drink ,_

_"__too early brother don't you think?" Stefan asks nodding towards the bottle of scotch but Damon shook his head . "it's never late Stefan" Damon says with a smirk , Elena looks at him "all I'm saying that from all of the originals Elijah is the nicer and have high morals" she added but Damon laughs hard when he stops all of them staring at him like a crazy man , "I'm sorry Elijah what oh yeah the so called morals have you know what he did for Katerina?" he asks them , _

_"__who is Katerina?" bonnie asks she know the name is familiar but can't know why , Damon sat down on the stool "Katerina Petrova-Mikaelson maybe you know her as Katherine Peirce" bonnie gasp and Elena eyes widen in horror while Stefan spit his drink _

_"__Elijah and Katherine got married" Stefan said disbelieve it and Damon nodded _

_"__oh my god how could he?" Elena asks with disgusted look , Damon title his head a little then answers "well the man believe that Katerina that his pure good Katerina is exists and he found it but then after two years they were happy but he began cheating on her with that damn she-wolf Tyler friend the one who told Klaus and made him slaughter them all then when she turn it off and began a new ripper they force her to turn it on but she tried to kill the she-wolf Elijah killed her" when he done Elena jaw was open from shock and Stefan eyes were widen as bonnie ._

_"__so damn the morals" Damon sing song suddenly there were a bang on the door and few footsteps as they all went out they saw three girls and two mens , one of the girls with the brown hair raise her hand and chant as Elena and Stefan fell on the floor as she look to Damon in a weird way then one of the men flashes his golden eyes and bait Damon while bonnie stood there unable to move because of the spell as the other man went to her and carry her to the car , when Damon tried to attack the hybrid snap his neck and everything went black ._

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

_Now I knew what happen from Damon head , the spell didn't work because he is under my protection "Damon wake me up and went to wake you while I wake Stefan" Elena explain , I nodded to her "I sorry Elena for my rush conclusion I should listen to you first" I apologize to her and she smiles to me and nodded . _

_"__okay now what do we do" Stefan asks with worry in his eyes . "we will bring bonnie back home , I will go to place where I got information about something we will need to fight if we need to bring bonnie back and all of you will go to this address and wait for me over their" I write down on a paper an address Jelleh sent it to me earlier "it's a mansion for my friend I will need you to stay there to be safe she is a witch so the house is protected" Stefan and Damon nodded but Elena looks at me _

_"__okay care sounds good but how do we enter if your friend is a witch" she asks like it oblivious_

_"__well Elena I will meet you there at three afternoon now I need to catch my plane bye" I didn't give any of them a chance to speak as I flashes away then disappeared and went to the address that Jelleh gave it to me in Bulgaria as I notice I'm in front of a coffin , I open it to see Katerina body all grey and veined wearing a green garden dress with long white sleeves under it as I touch her heart the life slowly return to her until she gasp for air as she look at me , she smiles a pure happy one as she flashes towards me and hug me tightly 'thank you' she murmur in my ears . she step back as she notice her dress , she look at me with wondering . if only she knows what waits for her ._

_ "__I not going back with you to new Orleans with you , everyone thinks I'm dead and I like to keep like that thank you very much" she denied my request for the fifth time , "Katerina" I growl and she scoffs _

_"__for the fifth time my name is Katherine pierce understand that and I'm not going back to my death now please let me go" after I give her a clothes I brought it for her 'all black of course' and we went to one of the many mansions that we own so we were talking ._

_"__I will give an offer you won't reject" I will try all I can , she looks at me thinking "spell it" she said to me and I nodded "how about you…" _

**_note : its been 15 years , the first four years the rebekah situation happen then after it with four more years katerina left Elijah then in two years they found her and you know what happen , hope is now 16 years and she know all about her family sorry if it confuse you please tell me what you think with comment or pm as you wish . have a good day or sweet dreams _**


	12. The Return Of The Love After She is Gone

_**Elena POV **_

_"__looks like we have a trip to do" Damon said all cheery voice , I look to him with a death glare and he scoffs . _

_"__no you two have a trip , I will meet you there" Stefan said , when I turn around I see he is gone ._

_"__ah what is the story of everyone flashes away" I heard Damon growl , I arch an brow at him as he looks at me with a smirk but I know what going on his mind _

_"__no Damon we need to go now to new Orleans come on" I said and he pouted but follow me to the car , we have a long trip to new Orleans I thought, but in the car enzo was waiting for us with a smirk , I turn around to see Damon smirking _

_"__we need a back up" he explain and hops to the car and enzo in the passenger place , I huffed in annoying but climb the back seat and we drive for hours. _

_… __New Orleans ….._

_We arrive to the address that Caroline gave to us , my jaw dropped at the sight it was a very beautiful house with the old style building and its really large more than the Mikaelson maison which means Caroline friend is really rich and old , Damon and enzo were looking to the house then get out and I follow them . _

_When we stand at the door step I was shocked there stands Katherine who have the widest smirk I have ever seen ._

_"__hello my sexy Salvatore and his English friend with the less quality version copy of me" she great us , I roll my eyes at her last comment and Caroline appears , she looks at Katherine then to us . _

_"__we need to go now before they knew that we are here and blow up the surprise and if I count well we have less than five minutes before they find out" Katherine inform us and Caroline nodded _

_"__shall we?" she asks and Damon nodded while enzo was staring at her weirdly . there was something off with Caroline , her eyes were showing age and hurt with pain like Rebekah ones but that impossible isn't it ? , I signs but nodded and we follow them outside and everybody sat in the car and we drive…..again_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile the originals place<strong>_

_We were seating in the study when Hope blurts out "she is here" . I look at her to see who she means and I want to ask her but two of Hope hybrids inter with the Bennet witch in their hands , I was shocked to see she still the same bonnie from the day I left she didn't change at all ._

_"__sweat bonnie welcome darling to the kind of the supernaturals home or should I say maison" Kol being his cocky self while Hope kept staring at the witch ._

_"__so bonnie mind telling me how did you kept your beauty and increase your powers in an impossible way" Hope asks her but she shook her head _

_"__yes I do mind but first how can you stand him killing witch from your own kind and help him with it" bonnie snarl at her but as much as I want to cut her head but Hope needs her ._

_Hope looks at her with a sad smile "the witches were trying to kill me before I was even born, I won't start having pity on them now beside family above all and I will help my father till my death" she defend herself while bonnie eyes widen "his…his daughter how?" she asks with a horror is her eyes while Hope smiles "oh I know one of the nature loop holes but tell father isn't a monster he was trying to protect the family and didn't your doppelganger friend and her little brother killed my uncle Kol to bring her the damn cure then results the return of two thousand years old immortal and bring the hell on earth correct" she questions her but bonnie shut for a second then looks at me with anger on her face _

_"__Elena was right you never felt anything for Caroline you only want to get in her pants" she snarl again and I growl at her when I was ready to kill her Hope stands in front of me _

_"__no father hold on you can't touch her then Caroline will hate you" she stops me with those words then turns around to bonnie and nodded to the hybrids as they let her go , she looks at Hope then me then her again ._

_"__I will not harm you bonnie we just need your help to understand something that it you are free to go after that" she assure her and bonnie kept silence so Hope continued "remember the events from fifteen years when the weird stuff began to happen I believe a three size-doubled moon and sun with star in the middle at the twelve clock exactly" she asks and bonnie nodded _

_"__well we want to know why and how I have been feeling all of the witches power but you are the one who has enough to do a simple spell who will show us a way to protect ourselves and of course your friends , deal" Hope offers her and bonnie was struggling but an hybrid come _

_"__sorry for the interrupt but there were new group of vampires and they enters the forbidden maison" as soon as he say it Elijah was down _

_"__what do you mean they enters the forbidden maison" he asks looking with all curiosity at the hybrid _

_"__wait I thought no one can enter not even a witch or human" Hayley came "or any kind of people" she added ._

_"__well they did it and I don't know how they didn't have any witch with them , all vampires" when he finishes one of the witches came _

_"__when I knock the vampires to bring the Bennet witch one of them didn't get knocked there was a huge power protecting him, it's the same that protecting her" she turns towards bonnie whose smirking as footsteps comes from the hallway to the study then five figures appears . _

_I was shocked to see Caroline over there , her gaze finding mine soon as the air became thick but it was interrupted when Elijah signs 'Katerina' , my gaze dropped to behind Caroline back their stands Katerina but her clothes were different and she was close to Damon so much which means "Elena , Damon and unknown vampire , Caroline" I turn to her "what a pleasure love to see you finally after our last encounter" I smirk at the memory while I heard a growling voice at the back I freeze then the smile hit me with all the force ._

_"__already forget me Nicklaus , I'm very angry from you" she puts her hand on her heart for dramatic effects when I turn around she was back with all black and sassy glory "Katerina you know that so untrue" I tease her but Hope looks at her shocked then recover to shout "Auntie kitty" she flashes to her and hug her tightly,_

_ "__miss me already sweetie" Katerina teases her but then the smirk is gone and a real smile took the place ._

_"__kitty Kat good to see you back" Kol went to her and hold her with Hope still hugging her while I see the strange looks that Elena was giving them a disbelieve look ._

_"__so guys where are Finn and Sage?" Katerina asks when Hope finally gives the space _

_"__they are in London tracking few thing" I answer "perhaps we shall seat" I added , when everyone took a place Katerina sat next to Caroline straight opposite Elijah and Hayley while Kol sat on the armchair and me on the crown chair while Hope next Katerina . a very uncomfortable silence wave before Elijah broke it "how are you alive?" he asks while she looks at him with smirk_

_"__someone eager to know well let's say that a very strong witch brought me back to the life" she answer all sassy and you know it . _

_"__Caroline sweetheart why have you came ? with your friends , does everything okay" I asks full of concern _

_"__yes I'm fine Klaus thank you but don't act like a fool you know why I came her" she replies with such a confident ah she will make the perfect queen I thought . _

_"__well lighten me love" I tease her and she looks at me "for bonnie" she answers _

_"__so do what spell you need and finish now" she tells me and I nodded then looks to Hope who give bonnie a spell _

_"__just say it" Hope tells her and bonnie looks at the spell for a moment then began chant as the wind became swirling and sky became darker but Caroline gaze never left mine then a light came from my chest as Caroline flashes to me and rip my Henley off ._

_"__easy love there are children here" I mock her but she looks at me with pure anger _

_"__well there are a weird light came from your heart so mind telling me and children" she pauses for a second before completing "you mean your daughter who by the way forget to tell me anything about" she shout at me and bonnie kept chanting as the wind became stronger ._

_"__how did you know ? and I'm sorry" I asks her while Elijah looks at me then her _

_"__you are sorry…. I find out from the rumors of the original child Klaus , and I'm pretty sure your daughter don't mind since she left to bring her witch friend and by the way I need your blood for the hybrid bait for Damon" as soon as she say it , Elena looks at Damon then she rip her sleeves to reveal the bait ._

_Caroline take the scotch that I was drink to swallow it with one gulp then give it to me _

_"__your blood please" she demanded and I smirk "only for one thing in return darling" I offer her and she looks at me then nodded for me to go on "I want a date" I say it and she accepts "deal now blood" , I take the glass then bit my wrist as the blood filled the glass when my wrist healed I give it for Damon who drink it with one gulp and mutter 'thank you' for Caroline . hope re-enter the room with her witch who look at my chest then to Caroline as her eyes widen in horror_

_"__you are marked to her the moon princess , you shall find each other in every live with each time your love will be stronger" she tells me but Elena shrugged "and who is the moon princess" she asks and the witch looks at her _

_"__the blonde next to you at least she is her doppelganger I think" when she say it Elena looks at me then her ._

_When bonnie finishes the spell she looks at Caroline then smiles _

_"__I think you should bow for her" bonnie demanded the witch but she scoffs _

_"__I will never bow for a killer a monster an enemy to the nature" the witch answer but Caroline began laughing_

_"__then you shall die" the answer was short as her head fell on the floor then her body while Caroline looks at me smirking then a voice in my head says 'don't talk or say anything I don't want them to know Klaus I will meet you at your room in the night' ._

_"__I think we should leave now" Elena says but Katerina answer _

_"__I believe there are enough room for all of us in her" she said and Elijah nodded then Katerina says "perfect follow me" she walk outside the study to the stairs as everybody went to their rooms to sleep _

_I stayed awake thinking about Caroline and Allehsara how that even possible when I heard footsteps towards my room then the door clicked open and she enters the room as she looks at me she was wearing her same clothes all black , she spots the Sage and looks at her in one second the Sage began burning _

_"__Allehsara nice to see you again" she smiles sadly to me , then she same and seat next to me as the hour went I understand her full story , when my eyes catches hers she looks at me then slowly leant closer as I lent closer also , in another second I was at top of her kissing and shredding every piece of cloth I can find , In another minutes we were moving together in the most perfect way the bodies can move , I now understand we were meant to be a light .vs. dark , the ultimate battle_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katerina  Katherine POV**_

_I was staring in the ceiling at the dark when I heard someone moves outside the door I knew it was Alleh or care I prefer but there was another one then my door clicks open to reveal Elijah as he closed the door with the lock to prevent anyone to get in or hear anything . many years ago me and Kol went to the witches and force them to spell the doors so when the person clicks the lock the spell became on to prevent anyone from entering or listening so when he closed the door I know he wants privacy_

_"__what are you doing here?" I ask him with all cold In my heart , there was a hurt in his eyes but it quickly disappeared . _

_"__I'm not allowed to enter my wife's room" he arch an brow to me _

_"__no not when you are divorced or when you cheated on her or kill her for a pathetic excuse for a mistress" I answer with bitterness and harsh I can find but he steps so close to me for my like _

_"__I'm sorry Katerina forgave me I want a second chance to fix things with you to be friends if we can" he says to me and I felt hurt from his words….he don't want to fight for me then I will make him learn in the hard way . I nodded to him and he smiles then turns to leave but I call for him , he turns around _

_"__please tell Kol that I will come to his room for….talk" as soon as I say it his smile quickly fell and he nodded then left hurriedly , this man won't know what happen to him when I'm done my name is Katherine pierce I'm a survivor . _

_After few minutes I walk out of my room heading towards Kol room but I could feel his presence as I knock on the door and Kol open it wearing only towel as he step freshly from the shower _

_"__works well for me" I mock as I grab him from the towel he kiss me hard as he pushes the door and click the lock we step away and I give him his towel averting my eyes _

_"__thank you Kol for helping me" he smiles genuinely ._

_"__anything for you my kitty Kat , you can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch but I shook my head _

_"__I want it real Kol because I want to hurt him so badly" I tell him and he looks at me with saying face 'are you sure' I nodded then he walks to me , he holds my face in his hand then leaning slowly to me as our lips finally meat we began battling as he rip my P.J off leaving me only in panties and bra . he quickly tear them off both as I grab the towel to see him ready ._

_"__that what I love about you always ready" he smirks at my comment and flash us to his bed as the night went we never sleep but I never think about Elijah for the slightest bit and that what makes me happy ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elijah POV<strong>_

_No Katerina will never do that so I wait in the shadows watching her walks to Kol's room then he opens the door half naked but she kisses him as they close the door then the lock so I couldn't hear anything . I return to my room angry as Hayley was on the bed reading I went to her and throw the book then kiss her fiercely as she began moaning but I couldn't stop thinking about my brother and Katerina together it makes me feel gross , so I pull away and she looks at me then snuggle deeply in my embrace but I kept thinking about Katerina and what she have done for me from changing to returning some nights to find her fallen in sleep from crying , I never deserve her love and now I lost it forever what have I done as one tear falls from my eyes I wept it quickly , at the mourning I will see if it true because the there are one person who can open the locks without a witch help._

_I woke up and wear my clothes while Hayley still asleep , I walk out the room to find Klaus walking slowly naked but his waist was covered , he looks at me then arch a brow _

_"__have you had a good sleep in the night brother?" I ask and his smirk grew wider "you have no idea" he mutter under his breath ._

_"__anyway Elijah what are you doing outside I thought you were enjoying the night with Hayley" he asks and I shook my head._

_"__Nicklaus I will ask you a favor" I began but paused for a second to see his reaction but he nodded "anything for you Elijah" he says so I continue "I know that from the deal that you and Katerina with Kol made that the witches will grant you access to the magical locks so can you open Kol room" I ask and he nodded "yeah sure just wait for a second" he says as he disappeared then return wearing his usually outfit . _

_"__shall we?" he asks before turning the door handle to both of us surprise there was smell of sex and blood , and there we found Kol leaning on the headboard with Katerina….my Katerina in his arms naked but her breasts covered because of his chest and her waist covered by the covers while he was tracing lines on her spine ._

_He smirks but he never look at us "come to see the show brother well unfortunately its over , sleepy kitten wants to sleep for an half hour before we resume where we left it" ._

_Klaus was shocked but quickly recovered "what is the meaning of this Kol? Why brother?" he asks him with grossness in his voice . but my anger was already heighten and I was ready to kill her once and for all but she moans my name with a barely a whisper ._

_He finally looks at me "you son of the bitch , you never deserved her love" he flashes to me to pin me to the wall and Katerina wake up finally looking at me with full confuse and she hides her body with the cover and Klaus noted all of her clothes were ripped so he flashes and back to give her some of the old clothes she owned and left her after she left ._

_"__you bloody ass of manners and morals , all of her dreams was you to love her or touch her but I did what she told me to do, I compel her to forget that she ever love you .after the first time and then it all gets better she kept moaning my name , she knew that it was me the one who gave her such a pleasure" he smirk at the memory then he added "to a high you never were a man enough to give it for her" . _

_"__enough" we all heard carline voice from the doorway as she went to Katerina and flashes her out the room. Then I push him away from me "if you ever lay a hand on her I will find the dagger and do it myself" I threaten but he kept smirking "where does mama boy morals go?" he mock me and my mother's words then he step away and went to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on , I look to Klaus who was giving me a pity look in his eyes _

_"__I lost her once and for all my Katerina after fighting so hard with Katherine I lost her and I will never get her back" I said more to me as a fact so when Kol got out the shower he looks at me with unknown look in his eyes "I pity you Elijah you found the true love and lost it , I guess you only know you love her when you let her go" he said as he turn to nick "I will go to Italy for awhile and I will take Hope with me there are a group of witches I want her to meet them to learn few things as well as the Bennet witch if you don't mind" Klaus nodded to him and he disappeared ._

_after that mourning Katerina left without a goodbyes but as well as Elena and Damon with his friend leaving Caroline alone so I will take it as my cue to go with Hayley to give them privacy they need but that line never went out of my mind you only know you love her when you let her go_

_and I never see her again after the years passed by but its best to let her go as mush as its hurt i will always love her and wish her happiness in her life as for hayley we broke up after one time i moan katerina name we stay friends for hope sake , my brother is happy all the times and kol i never heard from him after the last time while Rebekah dissapeared and even klaus on his full hunting mode couldn't find her i remember Caroline words 'she is your sister of course you will never find her' but i keep thinking about katerina all the times_

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

**_note : this is not the end guys as for the dress the same one in Bulgaria when she talks to Elijah about love , as well im sorry for the short chapter but im under a huge pressure of exams as well as for volley-ball champion so sorry enjoy ...have a good day or sweet dreams_**


	13. What A Beautiful Suprise

_They lay in bed together breathing heavily while tracing patterns on each others body , Caroline tilt her head to stare at his beautiful eyes admiring them it been ten years since she admit her love towards him as Allehsara and Caroline and he wasn't really mind because he finally found the truly one who will ever love him and only him , not just that but he also found an equal his queen a strong one who will stand in his face when he is wrong , a one with her humanity as her light shine upon the dark night and hearts . such a pure heart as her shouldn't be with someone as himself but for some reason she love him the cold heart monster who don't care for anyone but his family and she loves him from all her pure lighted heart and always will that what she keeps telling him but sometimes he waits for the day he will wake up from this sweet dream to face the cruelty of the world and the darkness or seeing her in other mans arms that what keeps bothering him , torturing him for nights but what really kills him to one day find out that she ran away from him cheating and breaking what left from his heart that she fixed , Caroline felt and knew what he was thinking about so she straddle him while he lay on the bed the sheets only cover his waist and her breasts and butt only are covered as she caresses his face with her soft hands as his huge ones finding hers and squeeze them to make sure she really here not a dream , a very true dream ._

_"__I'm not leaving Nicklaus Mikaelson I said this so many times and I will repeat them till you believe them I will never leave this is real like really real not some one of your fancy land dreams" she pauses to grab his hand and lay it above her heart "do you feel this? It only beats for you just you , you have ruined me for any other man as well as I kept my virginity for you because I want to wait to prove you that I waited a 3500 years for you and I will wait another 3500 for you" when she finishes there were tears in her eyes , he always hated when she cries specially if he was the reason . _

_"__don't cry love I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you , you know that I love you no matter what but I'm a damaged man and a heartless monster and you are an angel of light who claims to love the devil and I really find it hard to believe" he confess and she swallow hardly then look directly in his eyes _

_"__I love you from all of my heart you are not the devil because that request no-heart and you do have a heart because how can you love me without it or afraid to get heartbroken if you don't have it" she demanded and leans further to kiss him as soon as their lips got touched a spark went flying through their entire bodies then it got heated as they clashed their tongues and biting their lips to suck the blood in the most gentle way, when they finally broke the kiss they were both smiling their true smiles . he was looking at this angel in his arms straddling his waist as he could feel the warmness of her core and the heat from her body spreading to his body . she was magnetic always drawing him to her in the most crawdad rooms but now she was truly beautiful as the light illuminate her and the white sheet wrapped around her body making her look like an Greece goddess but in this case an Assyrian one which she already is as she once told him that there were rumors speaking about the source of her bloodline that she came from the sun god Shamash and moon goddess Ashtar but she really don't know so they drop it _

_"__oh Nicklaus my beloved I shall love you till the end of times neither live nor death shall separate us" she pauses licking her lips in the most seductive way then continued "I will take a shower may you join me my lord" she asks then giggles as she flashes to the shower and soon after the shock wave from him he flashes behind her to resume the daily works they were doing. _

_When she finally wakes up to the new day she wake up carefully to not making any noise to waking him up she grabs his shirt and sweat-pants and heads down to the kitchen to make him an bed-breakfast such a romantic way but instead she saw the whipped cream and chocolate and decide to have fun when she heard footsteps to the kitchen she kept her back to him _

_"__hey I found cream and chocolate then I want to lick up from your body while you tied up" she says as she began shuffling in the fridge looking for cherries . _

_"__kinky and as much as I will love to but I'm already taken and she is not happy about your choice of words but as well there are 16 years teenager with me also " as soon as the words came out , Caroline pulls her head fast but hits him with the fridge roof and a 'ouch' came out but her eyes widen as she sees Kol on the door and very flushed bonnie and very horror eyes looked Hope _

_"__um….well sorry thought you are you know….oh come on why this happen to me?" Caroline says hiding herself with the fridge door but she hears footstep then Klaus burst to the kitchen with 'brother such unwanted surprise I will dagger you later' look then he became happy when he sees his daughter Hope _

_"__my sweet Hope welcome home and bonnie good to see you again" he great them with all the love and warmness in his voice as she smiles at him while he smirks "so cream and chocolate then love" he says and she flushes in a color would make the red to shame and flashes away from the kitchen but she could hear him laughing hard with his brother Kol , "bait me you bloody ass" she shouts at him then closes the door and went to wear her clothes then cool herself 'bloody Mikaelson such a pain in the ass' she thought . so when she leaves to the room Klaus heard her say in fact all of them heard her says "bait me you bloody ass" and laugh hard , when they all cool down "so brother enjoy you so called un-honeymoon" Kol asks and Klaus only grins a devilish smile while Hope scoffs "I didn't need that kind of information oh by the way daddy you never present Caroline to the supernaturals community or Alleh I should say" Hope tells him as she grabs the chocolate and eat it then froze "you didn't use this didn't you?" she asks with full panic but he chuckled no sweetheart but I will suggest the day out perhaps visiting Finn and Sage in Greece and don't touch anything" they all looks at him with questioning brows then the realization hits them all as they do disgust sounds and put their hands on stomach for dramatic efforts but that only makes him laugh more ._

_"__what so funny ? and what the matter of them?" she asks as she enters the room looked confused suddenly there were a huge sound like plane coming from outside the door who enters to the garden ._

_"__who lands in plane in the garden of the most dangerous creature?" Kol said with mocking tone and a smug in his face , while Alleh looks at him then scoffs and went to see who came . seconds later she came with Damon who looks at Hope , at her sight a look of horror on his face as he turns to Caroline ._

_"__the nightmares I have been telling you about was about her standing raising her hands while you were glowing then you disappeared, who is she?" he looked concerned at her safety while she was shocked but quickly recovered at Klaus words 'what going on' ,_

_She looks at Damon "she is Klaus daughter Damon you have got be mistaken" there were pleading in her eyes then turns to them "nothing so Damon what do you want" she asks him and he huffs in annoying but nods "possibly I'm mistaken I do apologize" he pauses for a second then continued "Stefan is having a party in the summer house at Greece you know for friends and he also wanted the originals to also come so he already invites Elijah and Finn and they are coming and he have a very surprise for the originals all including you original princess and you are coming" with a smirk he took Caroline hand and kiss it " you will have a good day princess and the rest of you I promise there is no plot or anything but princess Elena is still having problem with the whole star-crossed epic love for Klaus so….. also the party is tonight so hurry up there are a private plane waiting now for us , shall we" he didn't wait for anyone he just walk outside to the garden towards the plane while Caroline arch a brow then smiles and turns to Klaus who was staring at her eyes and nodded and she jumps from joy , he would do anything for her even giving up his own live for her . _

_They arrive at the maison all of them Damon , Caroline , Klaus , Hope , Kol , bonnie walking towards the door when Elena opens the door , she looks at everyone then to Damon _

_"__I'm going to kill for leaving me with them specially her" then turns to walking inside and Damon follows her so they did to find everyone on outside of the beach house there were Katerina and Elijah on the love chair she was leaning on his chest while he was telling a story about their childhood while she giggles on the other side there were Damon who was talking to Elena and also there were Finn and Sage who were in own bubble and Jeremy with Alaric , matt and April with their family , they looks really older but bonnie told me she gave them few herbs to make them age slowly while the two kids grown to became teenagers , Emilia was beautiful with dark hair and blue eyes while William with light brown hair blue eyes and adorable dimples , Hope came to us giggling _

_"__daddy I ask my best friend to come over here do you mind" she asks Klaus as she patted her eye lashes , Klaus took a deep breath "Elijah may I ask if you know this so called friend of Hope" he ask him as Elijah came approaching us , "what friend?" he ask looking to Hope who huffs in annoying "well my friend Orillia , auntie kitty you already know her" she turns to Katerina for help _

_"__yeah that girl Blondie with such a blue eyes darker than Damon but also lighter than yours princess" she turns to look at me smirking , "what is your story with the smirks , it always you and Klaus you must broke the record and yes I'm pretty sure your father won't mind to host your friend but its Stefan party not ours" I told Hope and her eyes light like our Christmas tree last time I tried to celebrate it , before she leaves she turn to us to add "her twin brother is coming also bye gotta chat with Stefan" she disappeared quickly , I turns to Klaus who was smirking at me "I know that you love my smirks love you told me that" he said to me smirking , how much I want to slap it from his face ._

_"__when does that happen ? cause I don't remember it at all" I told him but his smirk turn wider which scare me a little , "really maybe because I was ravishing you as you got hit by multiple which make you pass out" he say it a little loud so everyone could hear as they all turn to me , I turn to three shades of red while Katerina chuckles "and you suppose to be one of the most strongest creatures in the whole worlds" before I could replay we all heard Hope calling her friend . _

_She was standing at the door wearing a simple green dress with golden waist band , she has a short Blondie hair and fierce dark blue eyes but as Katerina says also have some lightness in them next to her stood a tall boy well muscled but not too much , he has Blondie hair and silver eyes which is something quiet the rare and crimson lips with dimples . they both smiles when they see Hope and she went and hugged them both , "who are their family?" Klaus asks Katerina "they don't have a one" her answer causes Klaus a to arch him brow "and how is that?" , Katerina stare at them for a second before turning to Klaus "they have been found alone at the forest …" Klaus beat her sentence "ten years ago" which she nodded , "how did you know?" I ask him full of curiosity and he smirk to me "love I know everything and I'm the one who found them" he answer me and I nodded then I notice someone in the doorway . Stefan made his appearance smiling a very huge smile "ladies and gentlemen thank you for attending this little meeting with friends and family or should I say mostly enemies , for the originals I have a very beautiful surprise , I have found her in the last ten years when I have left my brother and Elena to take that trip to new Orleans alone anyway I am now engaged to the most beautiful Blondie I have ever laid my eyes on except for Caroline you will always be my rescuer" he says but a voice came behind him "but I think you should retired now he have me and you can be for Klaus only" Rebekah appears from behind Stefan holding his hand as the diamond in her finger sparkle but I notice the way she says Klaus name coldly , I turn to Klaus whose jaw were dropped as every one of the originals and their wife's but Kol break the silence "sister good to see you again" . _

_"__I wish I can say the same Kol" she mock him and he chuckles but Hope came running shouting "auntie becks" , Rebekah smile as she hugged her niece "my greatest regrets that I left you behind" she told Hope as her eyes filled with tears , Katerina and Sage went to Rebekah and hug her so tightly to which she respond with a comment "I don't think being a vampire will help me avoiding a broken rip from the two of you" and they both laugh , "I have missed you so much bekah" Katerina said and Sage nodded "me too" . Rebekah turns to me "Alleh" she said and I nodded as she smiled brightly and flashed to me hugging me tightly and I respond to it also with a comment "I don't think being a the strongest witch in the world will help me avoid a broken rip from you" to which she laugh hard as Sage and Katerina . Klaus was heading towards Rebekah but she quickly said "the dinner is ready come inside guys" as she walks inside the house . I grab his hand and he turns to me "she still needs some time from all of you" I told him but my words were mainly for the originals all . they nodded and heads inside the house , we all sat on the large wooden table . on the both heads Rebekah and Stefan sat , next to Stefan there were Elena and Damon on his both side then Jeremy and Emilia then matt and April then there were empty chairs facing Alaric , me and Katerina were facing each other then Klaus next to me and Elijah next to her then Sage and Finn facing bonnie and Kol then Hope facing that twin brother next to him there were an empty chair then Rebekah . _

_"__hey what your name?" I ask the twin brother and he looks at me arching a brow then smile "I'm Dimiter" the answer was simple but Hope added "the hunter" to which everyone arch a brow at . "that what the witches call me Dimiter the hunter" , but then I turn to Stefan "you know what I am very mad at you for not telling me anything for the past ten years" he looked shocked but before he could say anything Rebekah beat him "well he was kind busy with fixing my off self and we barely move from the bed" she winked to him as everyone of the originals choked on their drinks . "sister we didn't need to know that" Elijah said to her but she ignored him as Stefan growls "Rebekah please drop it" he pleads her . "oh dear steff you are smarter than to plead me" to which he looked at her with a smirk "funny cause I remember a certain day when you pleaded to get your.." he before he finish it , Rebekah cut him "I drop it so drop it" she was already flushed three shades of red as Stefan laughed hard . "so sister how have you been doing" Klaus asked her but she ignored him as they all watch him "Rebekah I asked you a question so answer it" but she still didn't answer , he stand and hit the table with his fists but she didn't even flinch and continue to smirk to Stefan so he flashed upstairs and I went to follow him . "Klaus wait" I called for him and I found him in one of the many rooms her . "Klaus she is angry that's all" I try to reason with him but he didn't say a word so I tried something different "what would be your feeling if one of your brothers killed me" he looks at me with wide eyes and I smiled as I caress his face . "you would ignore them no matter how much they apologize right" he nodded , "see she is hurt that all give her a time to cool down" I lean down to kiss him and then we went back ._

_**Damon POV **_

_I watch as Blondie follow the hybrid then I turn to Stefan "you choose well brother , cheers to the independent women of the original family" but Katherine was the first one to say "cheers to me" as they all stare to her but she turns to Elijah and wink to him then drink her wine smirking all the way ._

_"__well excuse me I need to use the bathroom" I excused myself then went to the upstairs but I stopped in front of one room when I heard moaning and growls . I kept thinking if I enter I will blow the moment and Caroline and Klaus would be embarrassing and if I let them I won't make them miserable so the choice on enter and blow the mood . when I turn the handle and step inside and they notice me they step away as the girl covers her breast but they weren't Klaus and Caroline they were William and that girl who have twin brother as I smirk to them they were both panting , William without shirt as well as the girl Orillia I think her name as I hear Katherine . "so what do we have here a couple of horny teenagers" I mock them but Orillia wear her top and step in front of me staring straight to my eyes "say something and I will cut you dick then lets see how the doppelganger will love you" she threaten me as William eyes widen in shock but he follows her . as we went back I heard him ask her "and how are you planning to overpower an 200 years vampire" but she answers "I'm a witch darling" . when we came back to the room Dimiter asks her sister "where have you been?" but she answer quickly like a professional liar "we got lost and Damon found us" she turns to me sending a death glare as her stare went down then up . I cleared my throat but a smirk found her way in my face "yep lost poor kids couldn't stay away from each other because of the fear" her eyes got darker as I finish but they sat on the chairs separate from each other . I turn to Klaus who was smirking as me ._

_**Klaus POV**_

_As soon as they enters the room I smell arousal coming from the girl as the boys pants has a little puffiness as well as arousal smell coming from him so I smirk because they remind me of us , Caroline and me and our happy days together but for now I decide to tease both of the kids . "so Orillia are you alright you look how do I say it Damon what is the right expression for the words" I turn to smirking Damon who looked at me then her as he pulled his phone and type something then put it back . _

_Seconds later a text came to me from him saying "she threaten me she will cut my dick man then will curse Elena to keep wanting have sex with me" I chuckle at him but I sent him "be a man Caroline will protect Elena from magic now let's have fun" he nodded to me then turns to Orillia . "so Orillia such a old name you have by the way , what makes William so special for sex" she choked her drink as William and her brother growls "what is he talking about Ori" , she looks at him "you know typical Damon Salvatore" then she turns to Damon "who is dead by the way" she snarl at him and I chuckled "yep that why you were smell like sex" she looks at me with widen eyes as Caroline huffs "seriously Klaus that what you keep doing destroying the events" she hisses at me but I know she meant the last Christmas who end in disaster as I began fighting with Kol and we end up on the table which make all the food flying on her , she didn't speak with me for a whole week or let me touch her" , Dimiter looks at her then William and growls "I told you stay away from my sister" as he went and pick William from the chair and throw him but Orillia holds him steady in the air and lay him gently on the ground . "why can't I be with the one I like but you can sleep with Hope all the time" he looked shocked as Hope but us originals we growl "how dare you touch my daughter" I want to kill him but Caroline stopped me "no this is between them you will talk with her later" . Hope stares at her shocked "you knew" , when Orillia turns to her "of course I knew you were pretending being my friend just to get my brother" but before Hope deny it "I heard you speaking with your friends about how I'm a stupid and unworthy girl but you will have to be friendly with so you can lost your virginity with the hottest with I am not so sure from it boy who s my brother " she finish her words with tears in her eyes as she tries to get out William stops her "you are not stupid or unworthy you are the most beautiful girl in the world I have ever seen , you are a true light" she smile brightly at his words , Dimiter growls "keep your hands away from my sister" but she looks at him with pure anger "you are not the alpha here" she shouts at him but he snarl "no I'm the alpha" his eyes flashed yellow which was something new for a newbie witch , but her eyes also flashed yellow "you do not control brother" I heard Caroline gasp staring at both of them , then with a small steps she came between them and grab their hands as she began to glow they did also so she dropped their hands "you are…. You are our children" I was shocked as everyone was but always at this time Kol is the one who break the silence "brother you keep knocking the ladies and making babies" , both me and Caroline growls "shut it Kol" everyone say it ._

_**note : sorry for the mistakes tell me what do you think and please tell me if you have any idea for the story and also have a good day or sweet dreams**_


	14. What A Bloody Suprise In The Hidden Memo

_"__what do you mean by our children" Orillia ask angrily but Katerina interrupt looking at Hope "is that mean you were sleeping with your brother" she asks her and Hope eyes widen as she looks at Dimiter who kept looking at Klaus ._

_"__gross , Orillia I swear maybe that was my intention but it changed as I see how our friendship were heading you have my words I never wanted to harm you trust me but one question Caroline how the hell you got pregnant because they are 16 and you were with my father for ten years only" Hope shouts but Caroline huffs "damn it they are our children but from other universe not this world and not from me and Klaus they are hybrids only with Klaus side of magic which means in other worlds I'm not exist as Allehsara but only as Caroline" when she turn to Klaus she finds him smirking so she arch an brow to him "what are you smirking at Nick?" she asks him as her impatience grew thinner , "patience is a virtue my beloved" but she huffs in annoying "and you know better than anyone that I'm don't have that virtue so spit it out , my beloved" she spell the last words with too much sweetness as he chuckles "yep I have got a few examples on that but there are children in the room so I will drop it.." she breathes in relieve but shortly as he says "but later I shall teach you patience" she looks at his eyes and his wolfish grin as her cheek burns red as tomato ._

_Damon looks at them in disbelieve "you two will have each other later to the world of patience and impatience and now we have this mystery why there are a two teenagers from other world and why they were sent here? Also do you have your mothers power?" he arch his brow to the kids while they looked at him ._

_"__what mother power she was a vampire which means dead that make it no magic in her?" dimiter says but Orillia looks at Alleh then speaks "what are you?" she simply asks and Alleh smiles "I came from a very old line of magic which dies with me and my sisters as long as we don't bear kids of our own , what do you remember from your world?" she answer it with a soft tone ._

_Orillia looks at hunter then Klaus "we don't remember we were only five when we have been found so we don't remember mush" she tells them all as she sat down on the sofa . Damon looks to Caroline then he smirks "you can get in the mind and search between the lost and the hidden memories correct?" he asks and she smiles "you surprise me Damon , I didn't know you had a brain inside that empty head" she smirks as he scoff "just do it princess" he says it with sarascam to which she ignores ._

_She walks towards the kids "may I ? I promise it won't hurt and everyone will see it , it will be like we are their " she looks towards the both of them as they exchange looks then nodded . as she grabs their hands everyone have a vision ._

_It was evening as little Dimiter was playing with his twin Orillia on the Persian carpet , on the couch Kol was sitting with glass full of scotch in his hands and Katerina head on his lap , she have an empty look with single tears slowly sliding from her eyes . they both turn around to see Rebekah nodding towards the kitchen as they slowly heads into it . Dimiter looks at his sister then whispers "come I want to know what are they talking about and why didn't they came back with them" she nodded to him and they tip toed to the stairs then to the study to open the big screen reveling Klaus looking devastating and Caroline next to him on the other side of the kitchen island there were Rebekah and Kol next to her Katerina stayed standing . _

_"__what do we do now ?" Caroline asks with watery eyes as everyone looks at her except for Klaus , "they already has Finn , Sage , Elijah daggered . the Salvatore brothers and the gang are dead my friends dies in front of us and I remember well Damon saving the twins by standing in Mikael face , all of them did so we need to fight or them to avenge their death" she turns towards Klaus looking at his eyes directly as he caress her cheeks "I wish I could wipe those tears from your eyes but I disappoint my love since I can't protect you or the twins…." she shushes him with her finger on his lips "don't say those words ever again", he turns towards Kol "we need to win this battle brother in what cost because we need to protect the twins" he nodded "but how Nicklaus those bitches of freaking witches have our father on their side with that damn stake we already lost three parts of family we can't loss more not when we have original twins with us , think about them Nick what life they will live without their mother or father that if Mikael didn't find them and torture them brother think about it" Klaus eyes widen then he looks to all of them "we need to run now to save our lives and most importantly the twins life" he grabs Caroline hand and went to the living room but then they hear a scream coming from the study so they all flashes there to see a witch trying to hold Orillia and Dimiter together , as soon as she saw them she froze which give Dimiter the opportunity to hit her on the stomach and the twins both came running to Caroline hands as Katerina zooms towards her and cut her hands both as the witch screams in agony "what is Mikael and the witches plan?" she asks but the witch didn't answer so Katerina shoves her bleeding wrist in her mouth to heal her . then she looks into her eyes "you will tell me now because my original buddy over there" she turns towards Kol then the witch "have a very special bat that will cause you pain in every way and if you think that bad then wait until you became vampire , a monster as you witches call us" the witch laugh in Katerina face "vampire trust me we have a few vampire witches and we don't mind" she continue her laugh as Katerina fangs appears Kol stops her and the witch stares at him with a smirk to with he respond it with an evil smirk , "what you gonna do burn then turn me into a vampire or drink my blood or what else?" she spat in his face as he grabs her chin forcefully , he turns to Caroline "you need to get the kids out from her there will be Improper conversation" she nodded to him and went to the next room with Rebekah as she closed the door Kol turns to her "so I heard that your coven of witches have one thing to be accepted to which is to be a virgin" he arches his brow as Klaus and Katerina smirks when she tensed and crossed her legs . "now that low even or you" she hissed in anger as he ignores her "don't high yourself so mush darling I have no intend in forcing myself into you but that doesn't mean that Nicklaus have few of his mens who didn't enjoy women in months imagine that also your coven feels it , your emotion when that moment happens and the feeling basically the pleasure " he has that glint of devil in his eyes as Katerina calls for Mathew , he enters the room "I'm sorry to interrupt but you called me?" Mathew was a well built man with dark brown hair and blue- brown eyes . "oh yes dear Mathew you see this witch is virgin and we need you to pleasure yourself since she won't talk to us" Katerina says with a very cold voice as her smirk grew wider when the witch pleads "I will tell you but please don't let him come near me" . Kol and Klaus enters the room that Caroline and Rebekah were staying with the twins behind them Katerina but she stops before fully entering as she turns around to say "after you are done with her cut her head and drop the body somewhere" with that she turn to the room and close the door . "they want to use the twins for a spell that summons an old soul to the land to kill us all since we destroyed the white oak stake and they will use the twins heart for the spell she will cast to kill us all" Kol says and Caroline asks "what old soul can an original specially an original hybrid?" but Kol shook his head "that kind of soul can since the tales about her says that she is from the first pure magic" he adds "we are doomed If they touches the twins" , rebekah looks at him "but If she has pure magic would she do what they say and kill two innocence Childs" she says as she plays with sleeping Dimiter hair , caressing his cheek carefully with full love in her eyes ._

_"__that is the problem they says that she is with no mercy or humanity as she kills everyone from infant to old because she had lost her sister who have the same abilities as her so she turn it off because did I mention the tales also tells that she is immortal as she present the sun" he tell them all as he huffs in annoying "damn it then we won't let them lay a finger on the twins" Katerina says but a large bang came from the door as Mikael stands there with few witches behind him as they began to chant he smirks to them._

_Rebekah and Kol steps up in front and say "we will take care of him run as fast as you can and never look back" Kol says but before they run Rebekah says "I love you Nick and please take care of the twins and both of you and Katerina I don't hate you in fact I think you are the most good girl for my brother" Caroline smiles with tears as Katerina says "us too becks" and Klaus looks at his sister with full love as she smiles to them . Mikael interrupt the moment "such a love your wife give for the family" but Kol mocks his father "at least he is a real man because she is not unfaithful whore to her husband because he can't satisfied her" to which cause Mikael to attack him with a dagger but Rebekah punches her father hardly "that for everything you have to us and Nick ,now run you three and keep them safe" that was the last thing she says before Mikael stapes her with a dagger and Klaus with the others run while Kol fights his father hard in attempts to awaken Rebekah but before her take the dagger from her chest the witch desiccate him with the heart of bonnie Bennet as a tear slip from his face he murmured "I knew she will be the reason I die" in a low voice before he grays . _

_As they run as fast as they can they were trapped in a circle of witches on their head was Esther who smirks "give me the kids and you will be free" Caroline laughs "over my dead body you bitch" , she arches a brow "well that can be arranged" she says as the witches began to chant a spell Caroline holds Katerina hands and whispers in her ears "you are the most trusted that you will give her that and please take care of them very well" she hands her sleeping Orillia as she went to Klaus and kisses him with all the passion "I love you and I don't regret anything from that moment we made love into the last beat of my heart , you are loved Nicklaus by me and all of your family loves you and friends were loyal to you ,without you ask them Damon and the other sacrifice their lives for the twins so don't you ever forget that and you will survive this and move on to tell them stories about how their mother protect and loved them more than anything" she tries to move to attack the witches but he stops her "no love I cant live without you" he pleads but she shook her head "now who says you will live without me you will always have piece of my heart as well our kids" she tries to make him understand but he shook his head "no I won't let you" he pleads but she stops him "I love you always and forever Nick" she could get away from his arms as he tries to stop her again Katerina stops him "your kid will die If you stops her from protecting them by killing the witches now let's get out from her" she runs away with Orillia as he looks one more time pass his shoulders to see her killing witches then he turns to look at peaceful Dimiter on his arms , he whispers "I love you too" then runs in the direction of Katerina ._

_They have been running for hours until a bullets shouts into his back and he fell with sleeping Dimiter who wakes in fear , Klaus growls in pain and shouts to Katerina who came and pick Dimiter and run " go run now and never stop" as he turns to find his father smirking as the witches chant grew loud when he runs away feeling the pain consumes him , after hours when the full moon in almost high , he heard crying and hard breathes coming from a cave , hardly he enter the cave to find Dimiter and Orillia alone crying . he felt his rage grew wilder as he thought Katerina will protect them not leave them alone to die and save herself . "daddy you need to help auntie kitty she fell on the forest floor" he looks confused from Dimiter words but Orillia complete the words "I notice she have a few bullet holes , she must be poisoned by werewolf venom , we try to feed her our blood but she refused and run away" Klaus nodded to his daughter words "she can't be fully away come with me kids" he holds them and run after her smell and blood drops on the ground ._

_He finally found her breathing heavily as he put the kids on the floor and sat next to her . she was hallucinating so he enters her mind and he found his brother their ._

_Elijah gave her his hands so she can hold it "dear Katerina I love you from all of my heart" , she gasps and touches his face "shall we move into peace Elijah to be together always and forever" she was wearing the same green garden dress that she wear , she was smiling for awhile Klaus watched as her smile fell away when he shook his head "I'm afraid not Katerina you will be back because you are a fighter" she shook sheer head "I want to be with you Elijah if it meant death I will" but he ignores her "a true warrior , I always knew that my Katerina will be their under the fake façade of Katherine pierce and I always loved you more than anything and you deserve love as my brother deserve it so you will survive and tell the twin stories about their uncle Elijah and the original family legend as well taught them morals no need to be like Nicklaus or Kol or whiny but make them strong promise me Katerina" she crying deeply but chuckling at the other words then she nods "I will protect them with my live but I have werewolf venom I'm dying Elijah I can't find Klaus and I will never drink from them" , he smiles to her "open your eyes slowly Katerina my brother is closer than you think now Nicklaus feed her your blood" ._

_Klaus slit his wrist and held it to her mouth as she moans as her fangs break his skin and she began drinking but before he take his hands she push it away "that would be enough now you need to drink from my blood to gain your strength" she didn't give him time protest as she pushes her wrist in his mouth and he drinks "now kids are you alright" she asks them and they came running into her hugging her carefully to not hurt her . when Klaus finishes "thank you" he muttered to her and she nods to him ._

_"__we need to get out from the country as far as possible" she tells him and he nodded "yes we do but I think we are save for awhile and I'm sorry" , she looks at him with shock "from what are you alright because I know that you don't apologize for anyone but care" and he chuckles on some memory came to him but he looks at the sleeping kids in his arms "earlier I thought that you let the kids and saved your live but then I was mistaken and you surprised me when they told me that you didn't drink from them" he looks at her and she giggles "yeah that would be typical Katherine but now I'm Katerina Petrova as your brother loves to keep remind me and the night the kids born I told you that I promise to never hurt them in any form and I intend to keep that promise" . _

_"__you surprise me lady Petrova" a voice came from behind them as they both carry the kids into their arms and turn around to see Mikael with Esther and a three covens of witches behind them as they chanted Klaus began to scream in agony as Katerina grabs Dimiter from his hands into her embrace . _

_Then the chant stops as Mikael says "I have something will hurt you more" as two mens brings Caroline with a dagger in her heart . Klaus hisses in anger as his eyes flashes yellow while Katerina covers the twins eyes . he tries to move but he can't nor she can , Mikael went to her and grab the kids forcefully and throws them to the circle of witches . as Klaus and Katerina growls in anger he laugh at them "not so powerful now aren't we boy" , he nodded to the witches to re-chant as they began Klaus became greyer and fell on the floor watching them , the witches began to chant and Mikael grabs Katerina and throw her in front of Esther "good doppelganger now we just need your heart because your love is pure which is something I don't understands for such a dark heart" as Esther pushes her hand in her chest Katerina growls "it's all Elijah" she hisses in pain when Esther holds her heart with her hands , she notice the kids were staring at her with wide eyes , the horror all over their faces . Katerina tells them "turn around kids now don't watch and remember that your family loves you so mus…." She couldn't complete her words as her heart was in Esther palm , she smiles when she sees Elijah and her head hit the ground . the kids screams and tries to wake her up but no avail . _

_"__now is the moment we will clear this earth from the evil that my kids had cost a long time ago" as she squeezes Katerina heart a light came from the sky and a golden orbs became to show from nothing until it formed a woman with a bright red hair . she arch her brow to Esther and Mikael "why did you two summon me from my rest to this pathetic land of living" she spat it with coldness as the kids whimpers in pain she notice them then re-look towards Esther and Mikael "what is the meaning" , Mikael speak in a normal voice "this twins are my bastard son kids and he is an original hybrid and we are asking you to kill him and his brothers and sister also his wife" he looks to the witches sighing to them that they should separate as they did , the vampire came holding all of the originals daggered as well as Klaus ._

_She nodded her head and went to check the originals until she arrived into Caroline desiccated body as she slowly caress her grey cheek , she got angrier as the sight in front of her eyes . it was the sister that she have always dreamt of bring her back , she turn around as she heard cries of the girl ._

_Katerina was holding the twins tightly near her chest as the immortal witch came closer ._

_"__stay away from the kids" she hisses as her vampire face emerges , she pushes the twins behind her back as she growls at the witch face . "relax Katerina I mean no harm for the kids" the redhead witch tried to assure her but Katerina is stubborn and always will . "there are no way in hell you will touch the kids even on my dead cold body" Katerina growl while the witch huffs in annoying "well that can be arranged" Mikael added as he tries to enter the circle , the fire emerges out of nowhere as the witch turn to him . "it will take time but we shall meet again hopefully I won't kill you that easy" they were all shocked from her words as she turns to Katerina and the kids "trust me Katerina I mean you no harm nor the twins , we need to transform them to safe place" as she see the honestly in her eyes , Mikael and the others were trying hardly to enter . _

_"__you will regret it witch I swear if you didn't kill them i will ….." before he complete his words the witch cut him "what will you dare to do Mikael , kill me…." She laughs in his face "I'm mush older , mush faster than you will ever dream of" she turns to them as she give them her hands . _

_"__the kids will transform to the time I want but you I don't know where you will be so if you have any last words tell them… it's now or never" the redhead witch inform Katerina to which she nodded ._

_Katerina kneel in front of the scared twins "for centuries your family and I believed that love Is weakness and we are not weak and since your mother came into your father life she proved to him that love is strength so both of you trust each other and most importantly love each other but don't be weak . the world is scary place and as long as you have each other you will be fine okay" she had tears in her eyes as she hugs the twin for the last time and got up on her feet , she looks at the witch and nodded . _

_The redhead holds the twins hand as Katerina holds the other hands of the twins . Katerina smile a sad smile to assure them that it will be fine . as the world start to spin around them in an amazing seed so everything became blurry and dizzy . the twin were holding their hands tightly as they both heard sound of someone feet approaches them . they notice that they no longer had their auntie kitty Kat with them or the redhead lady , they were alone and scared until they saw someone came into the view and stare at them as he observing them carefully then he took his cell phone and called someone then hang the call . as he approach them slowly they both back away one step "calm down kids I have no intend to harm you in anyway , you have my words" he took another step forward as they took a backward, Dimiter stand in front of his sister protectively ._

_"__my name is Elijah you can trust me young man" he took another step forward but they didn't take a back step , he smile to them as he offer his hands to them . they were both staring at his hand to notice anything . Elijah carried them both to the compound as they enters he heads to the study room where everyone was settling . Caroline was seating in Klaus lap enjoying the wine while talking to Sage about the last channel collection of high heels and Finn was telling Hope stories about his Viking trips while Hayley was waiting for Elijah to show u . they were all staring at the young children with Elijah ._

_"__what the meaning of this Elijah ?" Hayley asks signaling to the kids in his hand , Elijah put them both down "well I have found them both lost in the forest" , Hope stands up to her feet and heads towards them , as she kneel in front of them she asks them "what are your names? I'm hope by the way"_

_The kids share looks then turns to her "I'm Dimiter and that my sister Orillia" _

_"__oh my god the bloody damn whore…" Caroline growls as everyone stares at her confused as a new voice interrupt them "is that a way to talk to your sister?" , everyone jaw dropped at the redhead with from the memories in front of them and smirking too ._

**_note : since im kinda having a block now for the current events i decide to make them little travel between worlds , you will see in the next chapter also im working to publish them in tumblr , hope you enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes my keyboard got stuck with something under it and im going crazy so hoe you like it and lease give a review or tell your friends about it , now im working on making it little fluffy with smut and darkness becuase as part of the balance and also the worst nightmare of the nature there will be so many evils ._**

**_have a good day or a sweat dreams ;)_**


End file.
